Aladdin - A Whole New World
by walleye
Summary: This story answers the question "What if Aladdin never made it to Agra Bah?" In it we examine what happens to all the characters without the street rat. It is also based on characters from the Disney TV show and one character who was revealed to also love Jasmine. In this reality he gets his chance. It is also a homage to Robin Williams. Robin you are missed.
1. Chapter 1

The universe is a strange place. Events millions of years in the past can affect events in the present. In this case two asteroids collided 500 million years ago and destroyed each other, sending pieces into new orbits and eventually under Jupiter's influence some became earth crossers.

In this case seventeen years before the present one of those chunks, about the size of a Volkswagen, is about to enter earth's atmosphere and become a flaming meteoroid which will have profound effects that'll ripple down the years.

An Arabic couple are at a crossroads in the desert at midnight. The man wants to go to Agrabah where he believes he'll find his fortune. His wife instead wants to go to Cairo where she has family who'll help her in her labors. They have reached an impasse and in trying to break it he suggests they flip a coin. She shakes her head, knowing how well he can control the coin and suggests they seek a more heavenly sign.

Laughing, he called out. "Give us a sign, Allah. Should we go to Agrabah?" Silence. He paused and said with a grin. "Or should we go to Cairo?" Silence. He turns to his wife. "I'll try the coin now."

"Please wait a minute and then you can flip your darn coin and send us to Agrabah." She retorted. She raised her hands. "Please, Allah, gives us a sign if we should go to Cairo."

He cocked his head and then said with a grin. "Call louder as I think he's busy elsewhere."

It is then the sky lit up and a bright arc of light streaked across it towards Cairo. Seconds later there was a sonic boom followed by large reports as the meteoroid broke up into hundreds of meteorites.

She smiled at him. "We're going to Cairo." And with that she started walking down the north road.

He stared at the now silent sky and shook his head in wonder. "By Allah, how did she do that? Then he hurried after her.

One event five hundred million years in the past has changed everything. Aladdin will be born in Cairo and not Agrabah.


	2. Chapter 2 The little Bedouin Returns

The small Bedouin you've seen before in his nondescript Arabian costume peeks around a corner, wiggles his eyes, and then gestures for you to come closer. He is short and has all the lovely mannerisms of a used-car salesman and a carny-pitch man and you recognize him immediately from the beginning of Aladdin. "Hello. It's me again, your beloved narrator, here to set the stage and amuse and delight you."

He puffs himself up with pride. "What you may not know was that I performed the same role in Beauty and the Beast." His voice becomes deeper and he sounds just like that narrator. "The Prince ignored the rose that the old beggar woman offered in exchange for shelter for the night." He grins and becomes higher pitched. "My voice was much more dramatic for that part."

He steps out and bows. "In Aladdin I was the Dead Sea Tupperware salesman. My voice was squeaky and comical, and then in The Return of Jafar I sang the intro. I was great. I should have gotten an academy award for my acting and singing but it went to Wonder Dog. Pooh. What do critics know?"

He grins. "Now here I am once again in my role to bring you up to speed." He rubs his hands together and a small plastic box appears. He opens it and sniffs. "Haa, still fresh. If the ancient scribes had used my Tupperware then their lost books wouldn't be in such dreadful condition, would they?" He holds up a ragged sheet of parchment that disintegrates. "Too bad. I could've given them such a deal too." He declares as he dusts his hands off.

He grins at you and wiggles his eyebrows again. "From this and the delightful scenery of Agrabah all around me, you can gather that this story is set in the world of Aladdin."

He shakes his head sadly. "Sorry, but the dear Street Rat will not make an appearance in this epic. For you see this is a world where Aladdin didn't end up in Agrabah, but somewhere else. Not by his choice, you understand. When you haven't been born yet, then you go where your mother goes and not where you want." He shakes his head sadly. "How cruel."

He leans back against a house wall. "This story answers the question you are now asking. "What happens to all your beloved and hated characters without Aladdin's cheerful antics to entertain them all? Is Jasmine forced to marry a prince she hates? Can Jafar and Iago get the lamp away from the Guardian of the Cave of Wonders without Aladdin? Is there another diamond in the rough? Does Genie still wear white boxers with red polka dots? These and many more questions will be answered. And, no, Genie does not use Prune of the Loom for his boxers."

He says very seriously. "Let's begin with a frustrated young princess who's escaped the palace just as she did in Aladdin, but who is about to become even more frustrated and angry then she was there for here there is no street rat to gallantly save her from the city guard." He lifts his hands and the scene shifts to the market place and an angry shouting mob, berating a lone woman.


	3. The Princess Escapes

Jasmine in her crude disguise found she couldn't escape all the irate shopkeepers as they had her surrounded and some were shouting for the guards. "I just wanted to feed that hungry child and that's why I took your fruit." She protested.

"And if you steal from me, how do I feed my children!" Shouted one of the angry storekeepers.

"I, I…" She found she had no answer for that. Things out here were certainly different than they were in the castle where things were given to her whenever she asked for them. She had certainly not planned this well as she had taken no money with her.

"Here now. What's going on here?" Said a horribly familiar voice. She looked up to see Razoul pushing his way through the crowd which parted before him like he was a hot knife going through butter.

She put her head down and gazed at the sand, willing him to not notice her. It was a forlorn hope as she could feel his gaze settle directly on her.

One of the shopkeepers, the man she'd robbed, grabbed her sleeve. "Guardsman, this young woman here took a fruit from me and now refuses to pay." The rest growled in sympathy.

Razoul stepped directly in front of her and his shadow threw her abruptly in the shade. "Is this true?"

She held back her reply, afraid he would recognize her voice. It did her no good for suddenly he was on his knees looking her right in the eyes. She turned her head but it was too late as he gasped and then said softly. "Princess Jasmine?"

She sighed and whispered back. "Yes, it's me, Razoul." She brought her head up defiantly. "Am I so violent that I need someone as crude and mean as you to put me under arrest?" She was trying to get back at him and upset him as his reward for capturing her.

He refused to take the bait as he rose to his feet and looked at her accuser. "How much does she owe?"

The storekeeper calculated silently for a moment. "One fruit, two denari."

"One denari would be more like it as the fruit's two days old." Someone called out and the others laughed.

Razoul dug in his vest pocket and pulled out a bronze coin. He flipped it to the man. "Here is five denari. You owe me four more fruits unless you have change." At the man's shake of his head Razoul growled. "I'll be back tomorrow to collect. Be sure you're here and they're fresh or else." He made a cutting motion under his chin and the shopkeeper found that he wished he'd ignored the strange girl as no-one in their right mind wanted Razoul mad at them.

Razoul turned and caught Jasmine's sleeve as she tried to slip away as the crowd broke up. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to take you back home."

She jerked her sleeve out of his grasp. "You do not have permission to touch me, Razoul."

He bowed. "I apologize, Princess." He straightened and looked intently at her. "But we have to return to the palace without raising a disturbance. I will accept your word that you will quietly go with me."

She glared at him. "What makes you think I won't try and get away from you, you thug you?"

He sighed. "Because if you give your word, you won't try and escape I know you won't even try. When you give your word, you always keep it."

She grimaced. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Princess. All we can do now is preserve your dignity."

"Fine." She snapped. "You have my word and I want you to know I despise you."

He shrugged and there was pain in his voice which belied his next words. "I'll live with that." He gestured for her to step out in front of him and followed her.

She refused to say another word to him and the silence lasted until they reached the main gate where they were recognized and everything descended into mass confusion. As they waited for her father she glared angrily at him. "Thanks, Razoul, for nothing. All I wanted to be was free for a moment."

As she continued to stare at him with hatred he looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Princess, but it is my job to protect you. There are criminals in the city that would cut your throat for the fun of it and I know because I have to deal with the results of their bloody deeds almost every day. You're lucky I found you instead of one of them."

"And you did a very good job finding her and bringing her home, Razoul." The Sultan declared as he puffed up to them on his short legs followed by Jafar with Iago on his shoulder. "In fact you did such a good job, I'm appointing you one of her personal guards from now on." He turned his concern on his daughter. "Are you okay, dearest?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. She gave Razoul an angry glare. "So you're my punishment? Now I have to put up with a brute like you?"

He just nodded.

"And that is in addition to your usual job with the city guards." Jafar added. "We have to economize as tax receipts are lagging." He smiled at Razoul with no warmth whatsoever. "Good job."

Razould nodded but inside something was yelling about burning the candle at both ends. He disliked the greedy Grand vizier and if even half the stories he'd heard were true, this psychotic was a direct threat to Jasmine. He'd just have to do his best for her.

Iago bobbed his head from his perch on Jafar's shoulder. "Awk. Good job. Good job. Awk."

Jafar tapped the butt of his snakehead staff on the ground. There was a rumbling sound followed by several loud crashes. "And you won't be climbing up any more trees to get over the walls, Princess. I just turned them all into firewood. So, I think you'll be staying home like a good little girl from now on."

"Hmpph." Jasmine threw her head up and stalked off followed by her despised new guard and her father.

Jafar called after her. "I also put your pet tiger in a cage as he didn't stop you from escaping."

Jasmine swung around. "You let him out this minute."

Jafar smiled evilly. "When I'm ready, Princess." He'd been paid well by that representative of the fop prince Abdul who wanted to kidnap her and Rajah had to be out of the way. It sounded like the perfect deal. By tomorrow she should be gone. "Sweet dreams, Princess." He made a waving motion at her.

"Drop dead, Jafar." She retorted and stormed off.

As soon as they were gone Iago got out of his dumb parrot act. "Did you find anybody in the prison cells who'll be our ticket into the Cave of Wonders?"

"Unfortunately, no. Just the usual slime balls. I've decided to try one of the mullahs as they may be more what the Guardian wants."

"A religious man. That's just crazy enough to work. But what if it doesn't work?"

Jafar shrugged. "Then we just keep on trying. It's not like we have a one-time-only ticket to get in there."

"I wouldn't bet the oasis on that, buddy. I think we need to cover all bases. There's still the possibility that you could have the Princess marry you. After all we control dear-old daddy."

Jafar sighed in disgust. "It won't work. I tried to put a spell on her to see why my snake staff couldn't make her obey me. The little witch is immune to magic, at least to my magic. Even if I made the Sultan order her to do it, she'd raise such a ruckus that she might even break my control over him."

He grinned nastily. "I got a huge bribe from Prince Abdul and when he kidnaps her it should be easy street for us." He turned back to the gate. "Come, Iago, we have other lives to ruin."

When Jasmine reached her apartments she started to go inside but Razoul stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, Princess, but until I check things out I can't let you enter."

She snarled. "What? You think my rooms are filled with assassins? Razoul, you're letting your new powers go to your head."

He didn't budge. "You're safety is now my responsibility, Princess, and I'm sure your Father wants me to totally protect you."

"Daddy!" She protested.

The Sultan who was letting his attention wander became alert. "It'll be okay, dearest. A check will take only a few minutes." For once his mind wasn't beclouded by Jafar's magic.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead if it'll make you happy, Razoul, you cretin."

Razoul was gone for about ten minutes and when he returned Jasmine snapped. "Satisfied now."

He shook his head. "I need permission to search your private quarters and bath. The doors have locks and the maids seem to have lost the keys."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jasmine stormed past him. "Come on. I'll get the keys."

Just outside the door she reached into a vase on the table, and then pulled out and forcibly tossed a ring of keys at his face. She was disappointed when he snatched them out of the air. "I warn you, Razoul, that my underwear is quite scandalous this year."

He ignored her as he unlocked the door and entered the room. She followed right behind him and as he surveyed the room she commented sarcastically. "Be careful as I have several suitors hidden away in here."

He frowned as he stared at a large full-length mirror. "Actually you have only one."

"What? Now you're taking this too far." She turned and yelled. "Daddy, Razoul is insane and.." She didn't get to finish as he shoved her across her bed where she rolled off on the floor. She came up furious. "How dare you."

Razoul ignored her as she was now out of harm's way and pointed his sword at the mirror. "You have until I count to five to come out unhurt. Otherwise." He began to count. "One. Two."

On three there was a creaking groan and a section of the mirror rotated away to reveal the foppish prince Abdul who a couple of weeks earlier had infuriated Jasmine with his self-centeredness so much so that she'd let Rajah tear a hole out of the seat of his pants. "I decided to come back for you, Princess, and give you another chance." He declared pompously.

Jazmine who had frozen as the mirror opened came to life again. "Prince Abdul. What are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged. "It's amazing what a little bag of jewels can do to help people make up their minds to tell you secret things such as this old hidden compartment. It's too bad I got found out as willing or not I would've taken you with me back to my kingdom tonight to live happily ever after."

"You are something else, Ab drool." She snarled. "Kidnapping and rape. Is there anything you won't stoop too?"

He looked at his fingers and considered this before looking up with a smile. "I'm a prince. So the answer to your question is. No."

Razoul grabbed the prince and jerked him up close. "Your fate depends on Princess Jasmine. She gets two choices: one. You walk away and never come back. Two. You get to see if all your hot air can help you fly like you're on a carpet as I toss you out the window. Maybe you'll be lucky and land in one of the fountains that has water in it."

"That little witch couldn't make up what mind she has if you gave her an hour." The prince retorted. "I, who am her superior in every way, choose to walk."

Jazmine was quivering with rage. "Razoul, the window please."

"I hear and obey." He said with a malicious grin.

"Wait, now. I'm a prince. I'm better than you and this little puff piece."

"Let's see how well you can fly." Razoul grabbed the protesting prince by the seat of his pants and the neck of his garments and hurled him out the window. There was a scream as the prince vanished from view. This was followed by a large splash.

"Darn." Jazmine declared. "He got lucky." The two of them looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The Sultan who had been watching all this in frozen surprise looked out the window and watched a wet and bedraggled prince claw his way out of the fountain. "Now, I'll have to apologize to his father." He left shaking his head.

Jazmine looked up at Razoul. "Thank you, Razoul, for volunteering to guard me. I think you just demonstrated why I need someone like you."

He forbade to comment that he hadn't really volunteered. As long as he got to protect her then it all worked out. He shook his head. There was certainly never going to be a dull moment guarding her.

Two months later Jafar was not so confident any more about getting into the Cave of Wonders. The mullah had failed even worse than the thief. He'd tried the butcher, the baker, and even the candlestick maker with no luck. The Guardian continued to demand the diamond in the rough.

He now began to reconsider his plans. He wouldn't even try to marry the Princess. If he succeeded, she'd probably put a dagger in his back one dark night. What he had to do was get rid of her and have the Sultan declare him to be his heir. Too bad Abdul had been such a failure.

Another two months later and he was so frustrated with the Guardian that he was becoming cuckoo for a breakfast cereal. Jafar was never very stable and now Iago could see that his buddy was becoming really psychotic. Iago might be a villain but the line at murder was not one he wanted to cross. His one attempt to settle Jafar down had nearly turned into a parrot roast and he began to catalog his best exits.

Jafar began to use the Sultan to remove several of the guards and servants from the Princess' staff and he was in no mood for fooling around when Rajah crouched down and growled at him as he tried to get past to torment the tiger's mistress who was sitting on a red cushion, glaring her hatred at him with Razoul standing on guard behind her.

Jafar growled right back. "You're a damn tiger. What you're doing here in Arabia I haven't a clue. Let's just put you where you belong." He gestured and as the tiger felt the magic Rajah leaped at him. There was a flash of light and a puff of white smoke and Rajah was gone.

Jasmine leapt to her feet. "What have you done to Rajah!?" Razoul drew his sword.

Jafar blew imaginary smoke off his fingertips. "Tigers don't belong in Arabia, Princess. I sent him back to the Punjab where he belonged."

"I demand you bring him back immediately!" She shouted.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't. You see your father has implemented more austerity measures and Rajah's food was just costing us too much money." He raised an eyebrow. "Shall we ask your Father if you don't believe me?"

Jasmine started crying but her expression was one of barely contained rage. "I hate you, Jafar. I hate you."

Jafar shrugged, turned his back and left them with a smile on his lips. This one life was getting ruined in the most delightful way.

Jasmine collapsed and put her head in her arms and wept uncontrollably. Razoul looked down at her and felt pain welling up inside him. He had always cared for her and to see her hurting so bad was just tearing him apart. At least she no longer hated him for bringing her back to the palace, but at the best she was indifferent to him whereas he still felt something for her.

From the first day he'd seen her as a young teenager accompanying her father to inspect the troops of which he was then captain he'd known that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. There was something special that radiated from her and it called to him.

When the Sultan had asked his routine question that he always did. "Do any of you want to join the palace guard? I can always use good men." Then Razoul had stepped forward and volunteered as that way he could be near her.

He knew he could never tell her how he felt. He was a common guard and as far below her as a worm in the soil was to the humans above it. She was so far above him that he'd get a nosebleed just from trying to reach her heights.

He stepped over to the curtain and called for her maids to come and help her. He stood there while they consoled her and wished that he could help her too but knew it could never be.

He couldn't stifle a yawn while the ladies talked; not because he was bored but because he was nearly exhausted. Being both a city guard and her personal guard was going to kill him soon for lack of sleep. He'd heard there was a witch woman in town called Agatha that sold keep-awake charms. He'd have to visit her soon.

Three more months have passed and Jafar has tightened his grip even more on the Princess. For Razoul things have improved somewhat. Agatha's keep-awake charms seem to be working and Jazmine's last bit of pique over his part in the foiled escape has evaporated under the pressure of Jafar's threats. He has not become her friend as he has kept a cold reserve as befitting her guard but at least he is not an enemy and in almost a year he has become reassuringly familiar to her. However, Jafar has become even more psychotic and things have come to their boiling point.


	4. Chapter 4 Razoul Searches for Answers

It has now been a year since Jasmine's escape attempt and Razoul stood outside the Princess Jasmine's doorway and smiled as he heard her laughing inside with her two maids. It was good to hear her being happy as such times had been in very short supply lately. The two maids were the last of a staff that had numbered nearly forty at one time. But just as there had once been ten guards for her she was down to him and Salim. Where she once had a protective tiger, called Rajah, she was reduced now to the palace kittens.

Slowly, like some invisible and obscene sculptor Jafar had been trimming all her protection away and that worried him; no, that was not the word; it terrified him. For it meant that Jafar was getting ready to make a move against her.

Jasmine had to know it. She couldn't help but see what was happening with her mesmerized father and most of the court completely under Jafar's power. He could see it in the terror that hid behind her eyes.

He'd always cared for her and had tried as her guard to protect her and now the terror in the eyes of a woman who was always so firmly in control of herself frightened him. It meant she was running out of options and the end was coming.

In order to defend her he would have to take on Jafar and he knew that was a death sentence waiting to happen. Five guards who had refused to do Jafar's bidding in the last six months had just vanished and he could be number six.

He knew that Jafar had left him alone up until now because of his carefully cultivated tough guy appearance and actions. He was the one Jafar called on when he needed something ugly done. What Jafar didn't know was that the result was as never as ugly as the Grand Vizier had in mind and he'd avoided killing people who didn't deserve killing.

Oh, he had no compunctions about killing, especially when the opponent deserved it. After all he'd served five years in the army under General Wayverli, reaching the rank of captain and he hadn't gotten there without leaving bodies behind on the battlefield.

It was coming down now to the ultimate question. You care for her. Do you care enough to die hopelessly for her? He was afraid he was about to find out.

At least there were no suitors today. He hated her suitors like that idiot Abdul with a passion. More and more princes were calling on her and not one of them gave a damn for her and what she wanted. They saw only the power that would be theirs. They might be royalty but as far as he was concerned they were scum and not fit to even kiss her slippers.

He saw a cart approaching with the evening meal and two servants from the kitchen to distribute it. He checked under the cart and then lifted the tops of the dishes like he always did. He saw the magic symbol that the cook, a minor wizard, had placed on each dish to signal if poison was present. The symbols, which would change color if poison or too much bacteria or toxins were present, looked unchanged and he waved them on through.

A few minutes later his fellow guard, Salim, showed up. "The Grand Vizier wants to see you, Razoul, immediately." He announced. "He's awaiting in his quarters and he's in a foul mood. So I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you."

"And you keep an eye on the Princess and keep her safe." Razoul growled. "For if you don't." He drew his finger in a quick slashing motion underneath his chin.

"Don't be so touchy. Gee." Salim motioned him on.

A few minutes later Razoul rapped on the column outside the entrance to Jafar's quarters. He had a bad feeling that he was about to get the answer to the question he'd just asked himself.

"Who is it?" The dreaded voice asked.

"Guard Razoul reporting as ordered." He stepped through the curtained doorway and rendered a salute.

Jafar was sitting on an imitation of the Sultan's throne with his parrot, Iago, perched on his shoulder. "Do come in, my dear Razoul." He said with his lazy smile which never once had an ounce of human warmth behind it.

Razoul noticed that Iago looked worried. That was a bad sign. Iago might pretend to be a dumb bird but as far as Razoul could tell he was the real brains and the restraint behind the two who really ruled the city and if he was worried, then this was going to be very, very bad.

Jafar got to his feet with his snake staff in one hand. He walked around Razoul as if he were a merchant deciding whether to buy some goods. In this case the goods were Razoul. "There are going to be some big changes here soon, Razoul, and you're going to help usher in a new era for this city." He said softly. "I've been impressed by how well you carried out my orders to remove some of the more troublesome princely suitors." He gleefully drew a finger in a cutting motion across his throat.

Razoul nodded in relief. It was obvious that disobeying Jafar's orders on the suitors was not why he'd been summoned here. If Jafar ever learned how he'd bent those orders, then he was a dead man. Jafar had wanted them murdered but Razoul knew that even if they were scum and unworthy of the Princess, they didn't deserve death and besides they had sultans for fathers who'd come investigating which this madman hadn't even considered.

So he'd taken each one quietly out into the desert and warned them with the point of his sword touching their Adam's apples that returning would not be in their best interests. To a man they had been sensible and agreed.

Jafar rubbed the head of his snake staff. "I have another chore for you, my loyal servant. The Princess has proven immune to my powers and so I must stoop to more mundane methods." He turned away and stood by the window. Iago turned on Jafar's shoulder so he could watch Razoul and he saw the bird was sweating and making bobbing motions. Was Iago trying to warn him?

"What do you mean?" Razoul asked as his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword.

Iago said softly. "This is a very, very bad idea, Jafar. Please, let's find some other way to solve this problem."

Jafar ignored him as he gazed out the window. "I mean I want you to arrange a fatal accident for her such as a fall from her balcony. In other words kill her, you fool. Then the Sultan will name me his heir and I will make you head of my guards and then…"

"Jafar, look out!" Iago yelled, flying up and away from Jafar's shoulder.

Razoul drew his sword as a blinding rage surged through him. Kill the Princess? Without a moment's hesitation his decision had been made. He'd die for her even if it was hopeless. He rushed the madman with the sword swung back over his shoulder shouting. "Die, assassin!"

Jafar whirled and fire blossomed from his staff to slam into Razoul. "Do as I command, you insignificant fool."

Razoul was caught in the grip of the burning magical fire but he labored on against the terrible pain, trying to reach Jafar. "I'll kill you, Jafar, and if I can't, I'd rather die than harm her." The magic forces grew in intensity but still he struggled against the terrifying pain to reach Jafar. Suddenly he felt the force lessen and he was able to take a pain-filled step forward.

"Jafar!" Iago shouted. "I think he's becoming immune to your powers." As if in answer Razoul took one step forward and then another as the force bled away but the pain still tore at him.

Jafar blanched. Now he had sweat pouring off his forehead as he held the snake staff out before him. "Then die, fool!" He shouted. The magic flared as he put all his power behind the blow. There was a thunderclap of sound and Razoul plunged smoking to the ground, his sword spilling from his outstretched hand.

Jafar stood there panting until he caught his breath and then he looked at Iago. "How did he manage to resist me?" He demanded.

Iago sighed. "This is only a guess, Jafar, but I think this lowly guard really and truly cares for her and that gave him some protection against your magic." He shook his head. "Unfortunately for Razoul it wasn't enough protection. Poor romantic idiot."

"I hate love." Jafar growled. "It's so messy and inconvenient when it interferes with my magic." He made a shooing motion at the body. "Call some of the guards. Let them dispose of this worthless piece of trash."

Unseen and unheard by Jafar and Iago as this was in some other realm three shadowy figures exchanged glances. "That was interesting." One old woman said softly.

"Yes. He just demonstrated true love." The second even older woman said. "And you know how rare that is."

"And so much magic is associated with it that we can use it to see that this world has a chance to survive the coming cataclysm." The third who was heavily built reminded them. "I think it's time for us to interfere like we have so many times before."

"Oh, goody." The first proclaimed. "Shall we do it like in our role as the three fairies in Sleeping Beauty?"

"I prefer to be like the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella." The second proclaimed.

"You would." The third retorted. "You got the only part."

"Well, I think I did a great job as the Blue fairy in Pinocchio." The first declared.

"Same objection." The second retorted.

"Ladies, ladies, calm yourselves." The third commanded. "We can all do it like we did in Hercules as the Fates."

They all looked at each other and then grinned. Each raised a hand and clasped her sisters' hands. "Come to us, Razoul, for we have much to discuss." They chorused. There was a bright flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening to a Whole New World

Razoul wasn't sure at all where he was. He seemed to be standing in some place with no walls. He was surrounded with a grey billowing fog. It felt like a smooth floor underneath his feet and as he looked around all he could see was the fog and there were no sounds.

Abruptly a glimmer of light appeared ahead of him and sounds sprang up. He could hear voices muttering so low that he couldn't make out what they were saying. He squinted and realized there were three old women standing beneath a floating eyeball which bathed them in its glow.

"Come here, dearie. We're the Fates and we don't bite." One of them said in a soft whisper.

"With our choppers that would be hard." The second said as she removed her dentures and stared at them in disgust.

"Come closer, man." The third declared. "Get to know us better." She giggled. "I finally got to say it. Dickens would be so proud."

The figures shimmered and where there had been three old hags, there were now three young women wearing Viking armor with their hair in pigtails. "We are in this form the Norns and we have a foretelling for you." They chorused.

"Who are you really?" He asked as he drew closer to the light.

"We are as we said we are. In very select cases we'll vaguely tell you your future." The first stated.

The image shivered again and three young oriental women in silk dresses appeared and each was weaving colored threads into a loom. "In this form we are recognized in parts of the orient." The third declared.

The first stated. "Maybe this'll be more understandable by you."

Their image swirled again and three old witches wearing black cloaks with the hoods pulled up so only their glowing eyes stared back at him. A black cauldron steamed in front of them.

Razoul found himself shivering in fear. These three witches always appeared just before a disaster was about to occur and issued their very cryptic warnings of doom that you almost never figured out before it happened. "Are you the harbingers of doom?" In another country called Ireland they would've been named banshees.

The second nodded. "Yes and we bring you a warning."

"Why me? I'm just a lowly guard. You need a ruler such as the Sultan." He grimaced as he thought of the way the Sultan behaved even when not under Jafar's control. "Bad choice there. You need someone intelligent."

The third one declared. "We agree. He's a very bad choice. Razoul, you've been chosen because you can help Princess Jasmine to become the Sultanas who can save the world from the doom that is swiftly approaching. But she'll be lost unless you befriend her and help her reach that goal."

A liver-spotted, trembling finger pointed at him. "Unless you overcome your feelings of unworthiness and become her friend, everyone will die in a disaster coming from the sky borne by the red star that rises in the east without twinkling within a year from today and which will grow in size each day until its fires fill the sky." The first one giggled. "No pressure, eh?"

The second smiled as she poured a brew from a silver pitcher filled with what looked like miniature people struggling and yelling into the cauldron. "There's only one person you can warn about this disaster, and you can warn him only after Jasmine has been recognized by the tower." She grinned. "Cryptic enough for you?"

The fog began to swirl again. "Your time with us is done, Razoul. Live or die. The choice is yours." The third declared. Abruptly they were gone.

Razoul blinked and opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on a dune. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming but the sand getting up under his sleeveless vest was all too real and so was the cool air of the desert evening that blew gently across his face.

He sat up and looked around. He was in the desert outside of the city of Agrabah. He could see the turrets gleaming in the last light of the setting sun. Sand started running away from his right hand and the rate of movement increased. He looked over and saw a gaping hole about his size into which the sand was pouring. He scrambled back and stared at it. It looked like a grave. He blanched. It was obviously his.

He took his turban off and rubbed his head. "What a strange dream."

He gasped as the head of the first of the witches flashed into existence in front of him. "It wasn't a dream." She declared. "Never forget what we told you." She vanished. It had been all too real.

"Let's get this over with." A familiar male voice said from behind him. "He's not going to smell any better the longer we wait."

He turned around and saw four of his friends from the city guard staring at him. He showed the four his empty-tooth grin. His fellow guards dropped their shovels and stood there with their mouths open.

"I guess Jafar's not as powerful as he thinks he is." He told them. He gestured at the grave. "Don't you think you'd better use those shovels to fill that in or someone might fall in there and kill themselves?"

His friends surrounded him with glad cries, hugged him, beat him on his back, and wept in their joy to find him still alive. Two of them handed him back his sword and dagger with shrugs that said 'Oh well. Easy come. Easy go.'


	6. Chapter 6 Jasmine Gets Some Bad News

Princess Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing from her father as she clutched at his hands. "Razoul is dead, Father? You can't be serious. When did this happen?"

"I'm sorry, dearest, but it was some time after he'd gone off duty. Jafar tells me he apparently suffered some type of attack." Her father told her uncomfortably from his throne as he freed one hand to pat hers.

Jafar rubbed the head of his snake staff and smiled. "I did try to save him, Princess, but it was beyond even my powers. I'm so sorry."

Iago who was not looking at all comfortable griped softly from Jafar's shoulder. "Try it again with some real feelings, and she might actually believe you."

Jafar gave him a nasty look and then turned back to her. "I'm afraid we're going to have to make some changes around here. I'm replacing Razoul with Rashid. He'll be your personal guard now."

Jasmine blanched. Rashid was totally in Jafar's control and that meant so would she be. She could feel the dagger point pricking her throat. She grabbed her father's arm, pleading with him. "Father, isn't there someone else besides Rashid?"

He smiled as he patted her hand. "I'm sorry, my dear. Due to budget constraints we're limited in the number of personnel we can have and things are getting very tight here until the next tax collection. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let your personal maids go too." He smiled. "It'll just be temporary."

She slumped. Her maids were gone; banished just like Rajah had been banished by this evil snake of a Grand Vazir. And now Razoul too. She glared at Jafar. "This is your doing, isn't it? You want me totally in your power."

He grinned evilly at her and in desperation she turned to the Sultan and pleaded. "Daddy, can't you see what he's doing?"

"Now, now, dearest." He reassured her but there was no emotion in his eyes. "We'll get through this financial crisis I'm sure with of course Jafar's help." He smiled dreamily at his Grand Vizier.

Jasmine was feeling sick. She had to get away from this place, right now. Who was left who could possibly help her fight this insanity? By tonight she'd contrive some way go over the walls again and escape. She knew she was panicking but no longer cared.

Her thoughts were interrupted. Another of the guards came running in, went to one knee before her and the Sultan and cried out. "Your Highnesses, it's a miracle."

"What, what's a miracle?" The Sultan jerked his head around in perplexity.

"Yes, what's a miracle, you fool?" Jafar growled.

Jasmine heard the sound of someone else entering the throne room, looked up, and when she saw who it was she totally agreed with the guard kneeling before them. It was indeed a miracle. The panic was swept away by rising joy.

Iago looked at the doorway too and blanched. "This is so not good."

"Your majesties." Razoul said as he approached the throne, taking the place of the relieved guard who scrambled back unable to hide his smile of relief. He bowed deeply to both of them. "I'm well and reporting for duty as usual."

The Sultan stared at him and then looked with puzzlement at Jafar. "I thought you said he was dead?"

"I thought he was. I'm glad to see I was apparently mistaken." Jafar's face said he was anything but happy.

Iago whispered. "Your nose is going to grow for that one."

"Shut up, you fool." Jafar growled softly.

Jasmine's heart soared. Maybe there was someone she could still count on. "I for one am glad to see you're much better, Razoul." She gave him a dazzling smile.

He bowed, feeling his own heart soar in answer. "Thank you, Princess. I plan to take my station outside your door tonight as usual and." He glared at Jafar. "Every other night from now on so I can protect you from your enemies."

Jafar said sulkily. "I'm so glad to hear it."

"It's going to grow another foot." Iago got knocked off his perch for his troubles as Jafar savagely shrugged his shoulder.

Razoul looked over at Jasmine and saw she looked out on her feet. This time he could do his first act as her friend. He bowed to the Sultan. "With your leave, Your Majesty, if you and the Princess are done for the night, then I'll escort her back to her apartments as this has been a long day for both of us."

The Sultan started and squirmed on the throne, lost without Jafar's programming. "What? Oh, yes, of course, most certainly and, Razoul, we're glad to see the reports of your death were exaggerated."

"And premature." Jafar growled softly as Razoul led Jasmine away.

Iago landed back on Jafar's shoulder. "I told you it was love." He declared.

"Oh shut up." Jafar snapped. "I can see that I'll have to do this without magic."

"But not right away, buddy, or his death this quick might even be too much for even bubble brain here." Iago declared, indicating the mesmerized Sultan. "Can't we just drop this?"

"No! He has just weeks to live." Jafar snarled as he swept them from the room.

As Razoul walked behind the Princess and they approached the entrance to her quarters, she turned her head and said. "I meant it, Razoul, when I said I was glad to see you're feeling better." She stopped and turned to face him. "What happened to you? They told me you fell ill and then my father told me you died from a stroke."

If he was going to be her friend he couldn't start hiding things from her. The old Razoul would've just shrugged it off and said something inane. Instead he told her as much of the truth that would not have her thinking he'd hit his head too as he declared. "It seems I ran afoul of our beloved Grand Vizier, Princess. He tried to control me with his magic staff to make me turn against you and I fought him. He blasted me with his magic and when I awoke, I found they were burying me in the desert. Apparently Jafar thought he'd killed me."

Jasmine became very agitated. She reached out a hand as if to touch him and thank him for his efforts on her part, but then she dropped it back as she realized that this was not proper behavior between a princess and a servant. "Thank you, Razoul. I'll not forget your loyalty. It's good to know that I have someone I can trust." Her face lost even a trace of her smile. "We've got to tell Father at once. He has to be informed of what Jafar is up to."

Razoul regarded her sadly. "Princess, I'm afraid that would do no good. You seem to be immune to the power of his snake staff along with myself and one or two of my fellow guards, like Salim. The Sultan is already under Jafar's control as are most of the other staff. Haven't you noticed that the Sultan has been behaving a little odd lately, especially in his decrees towards you?"

Jasmine frowned as she considered this. "Yes, he has. Why tonight he just took away all my female attendants as an austerity measure." She threw her hands up in disgust. "That's ridiculous. Whoever heard of the daughter of a sultan without attendants?"

"I'm going to have to watch Jafar closely." He told her. "He's tried once to have you assassinated and I'm sure he'll try again."

She regarded him with sympathy. "I'm in your debt, Razoul, and you should be careful too, as I think you've made a very bad enemy tonight."

He smiled at her, showing his one missing tooth. "I like enemies when they're too obvious. The ones I don't like are the ones you think are friends until they stick a knife in your back."

She nodded in agreement and was silent until they reached her door. She saw something inside the door, frowned and then smiled. She turned back to him. "I'll bet you haven't eaten today."

At the shake of his head in answer she gestured inside the doorway. "When I heard you were sick, I lost my appetite but now I see my former servants left the dinner untouched on the table except for cloths to keep the flies off. You wait here."

She returned a minute later with a heavy tray with plates bearing thin slices of cut melon, rolls, and two small jugs of watered wine. "My appetite has suddenly returned and there's no one here I'd rather share dinner with than you tonight."

He bowed and tried to take the tray but she shrugged him off and put the plates from the tray on the edges of the outside steps. She discarded the tray and sat, gesturing for him to do so too. After he'd sat she raised a slice of melon to him in salute. "To better times." She said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 Jafar and Iago

Elsewhere in the palace someone else was not enjoying dinner. In fact Jafar had just thrown a whole melon at Iago when Iago had suggested. "Well, things could've gone worse."

Jafar shouted in rage. "The only thing that's worse is I still haven't been able to get into the Cave of Wonders to get that cursed lamp. Don't you dare prattle to me with your inanities, Iago."

"My what?" Iago scrapped off the pieces of melon. "Be careful, Jafar. Friendship stretches only so far and you really pushed it there tonight. Murder, Jafar? I never signed on for that."

"Shut up you, red-feathered fool. I should've left you in that cage in the bazaar."

"So, I lost a big bet in a high-stakes poker game. Sue me. I had four aces; how was I to know the other guy had five." He cocked his head at Jafar. "You know you humans aren't so clean around here either when it comes to selling each other for debts."

Jafar glared at him. "The only difference is you can be plucked and served up roasted for dinner. So watch yourself, Iago, or you may find yourself the main course."

Iago shivered and wisely said nothing. Jafar really worried him. His attempted murder of Razoul and his plans to kill the Princess indicated he'd crossed some moral line and it would be a good time for this bird to seriously start looking for the exits.

He flapped over to a pile of books on the Cave of Wonders and decided to change the subject. He cocked his head at the books. "So what went wrong this time with the Cave of Wonders?" He'd been with Jafar the first time they'd tried to get in and the second attempt also but now after several failures he felt they needed another approach.

Jafar sighed. "The person I took was not worthy enough. The politician's oaths that he cared about the voters more than himself were not of whole cloth. Needless to say he was not what the Cave called the 'diamond in the rough."

"And what does that mean?" Iago paused and considered. "Let's review what we do know. Diamonds never look like much in their rough state. In fact they look like sanded glass. It's only after they're cut and polished do we know their real worth."

Jafar glared at him. "I know that, you stupid bird. That's so obvious. We both figured that out the first time. The question is what does the Guardian of the Cave consider worthy? What's valuable to it may not be valuable to us."

Iago tossed some grapes in the air, caught and swallowed them. "Then the answer is you need to do some more research. I mean we found out how to locate the Cave and how to open it from these books that I acquired and we found out that the lamp is still in there. They should tell you why the Cave was created and what its purpose is if you study them."

Jafar turned away in disgust. "You do it. I'm going to bed."

"Jafar. It's after two in the morning and I need my beauty sleep." Iago protested from the pile of books.

Jafar turned his head and his eyes turned red as he glared at him. "Just like those idiot astronomer magicians viewing the lovely stars in their lame excuse for an observatory. You want your beauty sleep." He mocked. "Me? I have a sudden craving for roasted fowl. Do you get my meaning, foul one?"

"Okay. Okay. If you're going to be that way about it." Iago griped. He waited until the door closed and began to curse softly. "Who comes up with all the great ideas? Me. Who has to carry them out? Me. Why do I even put up with this guy?"

He stopped and sniffed. "Roast chicken?" He looked around. "Jafar?" There was no answer but the smell grew stronger. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." The scent faded. Iago waited until he was sure Jafar was gone and growled softly. "I've got to start looking for the exits. This guy's a psychopath." He opened the book on the top of the pile and began to read.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing a Whole New World

Razoul took the napkin Jasmine had handed him and wiped his mouth before depositing the soiled cloth back on the plate. "Thank you, Princess. I was starving. This dinner was very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She folded her arms around her knees as she sat on the edge of the stair and stared at her arms. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. Daddy has just made an impossible situation worse and he's going to make me start entertaining more princely suitors so he can get an heir. He doesn't care a thing about what I want. Or I should say Jafar doesn't. If I'm anything, I'm just a broodmare to them."

She sighed with regret. "I just wish I could see more of the world before I have to marry. I'd even settle for seeing more of Agrabah outside the castle walls like I was doing that time when you caught me. I hate being cooped up in here."

Razoul thought. 'To be an effective Sultanas she must see Agrabah and the people in it as they really are if she is to govern wisely. I think I can help her, but this time she'll be as safe as I can make her'. He smiled at her. "So you want to see Agrabah, Princess? I think I can arrange it for you, but this time you'll do it in safety as I'll be going with you."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't take a whole bunch of soldiers and attendants. In fact I don't think Jafar would allow it." He leaned forward. "What I'm suggesting is that you adopt a disguise and I chaperone you around as my visiting niece. We don't tell anyone and just slip out the back door where they deliver produce to the kitchen."

She smiled and clapped her hands like a child being offered a new and unexpected toy. "I never thought of that. Where would we go?"

He considered for a moment and then knew the perfect place. "I think the baker's quarter would be a good place to start and I will warn you that like your last escape you will need money to pay for any food or other purchases."

"What should we use for money?" She asked. Unlike last time she had a better understanding of money and its uses as she'd spent some time striving to correct this deficiency in her education.

He dug in his pocket and held up a coin for her perusal. It had a picture of the Sultan on one side and Jafar on the other. "I have a few coins I've saved from my pay and didn't your mother leave you some?"

She smiled. "Yes, but she said to save them for a real emergency."

He pocketed the coin. "Don't worry about the money. The Sultan allows me as your guard to withdraw a certain amount each month to pay for things I need in order to protect you. We'll have that until Jafar cuts it off."

Her eyes were alight as she leaned forward and whispered in barely concealed excitement. "When will we do it?"

"How about tomorrow morning right after they deliver breakfast?" He replied. "The guards around the castle change duties then, so there's a lot of confusion which we can use to our advantage. I'll get Salim who's immune to magic to take my shift. Salim is my friend so he'll be glad to do it. Unfortunately he's not the sharpest pin in the cushion and he'll be looking for a corner to hide in and sleep. Unfortunately for Jafar the presence of magic wakes Salim up in a very nasty mood. We'll not have that problem. Once he falls asleep we'll take off."

"I can't wait." She said with a smile and squeezed his hand and then realizing what she'd done, she dropped it with an embarrassed look. "Thank you, Razoul. You really are a friend."


	9. Chapter 9 Iago Has the Answers

Iago yawned and put down the book he'd been reading. It had been a long night but he had the answer and he knew Jafar was not going to like it. In fact he was going to hate it.

The Cave of Wonders had been created by Izra, a very powerful and very crafty wizard. In fact as far as Iago was concerned, the guy had been a nut. He had wanted to collect every valuable and powerful thing in the world and store them in one place and not share them with anyone.

Iago could understand that. With such power a person could own the world. What he didn't understand was that this nut had only wanted to possess the power; he hadn't ever intended to use it. "Crazy as a loon." Iago muttered. Not only did this create a situation where psychos like Jafar could try to grab ultimate power but it made it easier for them. They didn't have to do the work of gathering for themselves.

Then there was the Guardian of the Cave of Wonders and its mantra about the diamond in the rough. It had been created by Izra to defend the treasures against everyone but a person who was completely ultraistic and who would use it for the benefit of all but who hid all his or her good qualities by being modest.

That was crazy. There was no such ultraistic person. Everyone had a little larceny in them, even the best person had some fault or desire that was not for the benefit of all and that last statement about the benefit of all; it was even more psychotic. Who defined the benefit of all? One guy's benefit would certainly not be someone else's. There was going to be a direct conflict. Iago figured that such a contradiction had driven the Guardian mad over the centuries.

You certainly weren't going to be able to approach it as a thief and demand entrance. It would squash you like a bug. Then there was the fixation of the Guardian on only giving up the lamp which was the last command of the ancient wizard. Iago thought he knew what that ancient wizard had planned. Whoever proved worthy to get the lamp would use it to wish that the Guardian give him all the treasure and then disintegrate. Then a golden age would ensue. Iago spat in disgust. More like a dictatorship for thousands of years. Izra was definitely nuts.

He sighed. Jafar was going to go ballistic. It meant he had to find some covered-up really disgusting goody two shoes to go in and get the lamp and not tell him or her what it was or it would be the golden age of the goody two shoes with Jafar kissing his or her sandals. Iago thought they should just leave that damned lamp buried. He had a horrible feeling that this was all going to end very badly.

Now who could they get to go in for the lamp? He suddenly realized that he knew of one person but they would never do it. Wouldn't Jafar be shocked if he told him who it was and would he recognize this person on his own?

Iago shook his head. Jafar wasn't that smart. Now who else besides this person could get the lamp? Maybe one of the idealistic students at the University? No. That would definitely result in a world dictatorship run by the kid's professors as his advisors.

He'd have to give this some more thought and try and stall Jafar. He definitely did not want a psycho ruling the world either. He flew off to avoid Jafar and get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 The Bakers Quarter

By six the next morning, Salim had arrived to take up his post guarding the Princess. By six thirty he was sound asleep. Razoul nodded and dropped a blanket over his friend. Then he called in through the door opening. "Are you ready, Princess?"

She stepped through the door in a grey robe with a dark scarf just like she'd worn before. She turned for his inspection. "Do I pass?"

"For the most part except for a couple of things." He pointed at her feet. "First, the sandals are too rich for this outfit. They scream you're rich. Second, I'm afraid you can't wear those expensive earrings. They shout just as wildly"

She took off her earrings and then looked down at the sandals with their richly worked leather designs. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Wait a moment." She disappeared back inside. Over in the corner Salim snored on.

She came back, lifted the robe a bit, and held out her foot which now had a worn sandal with scuff marks. "Now do I pass?"

He gulped as he viewed her well-formed ankle. He'd always been a leg man. "Yes." He whispered. "Now, as long as we're in the palace and could be discovered I'll walk behind you. I may be able to talk our way out of trouble if we're discovered. But once we're outside you must walk beside me."

"Why?" She asked as she stepped out ahead of him.

"Because walking ahead of me, screams you're royalty when you're outside. Also, it's easier for me to protect you if I can see where you are at all times and be able to react to get you to safety if trouble develops."

"Are you expecting trouble?" She did not turn her head but kept walking towards the kitchen which impressed him. He'd not expected her to know where it was. Chalk one up for her intelligence which was no surprise to him.

"I always expect trouble. Ninety nine times out of a hundred it doesn't happen but the time it does you'll wish you'd been ready for it."

She nodded. "I'll remember that."

They encountered no one as most of the staff was at breakfast and the kitchen workers were all busy cleaning up. One waiter looked at him questioningly. "My niece." He told the man who grinned and went back to his tray of food.

A minute later they were passing through the trade man's entrance and dodging around the barrels with fresh garbage in them with fingers pressed tightly to their noses. Then they were out in the street.

She looked back at the door. "That was too easy. Is security always this lax here?"

"Only if you know its weak points." He touched her arm as she started forward. "Remember, Princess, you walk by my side now." She nodded and dropped back.

"I think you'd better not call me Princess now that we're outside." She said as she walked with him. "What name will you give me for this little outing?"

"Mary sounds nice." He said. He smiled at her. "It was my Mother's name and is common in my family and for our little excursion I'm your uncle."

She smiled back. "I'm honored, Uncle."

As they walked he noticed her eyes were roving everywhere, watching the men and women scurrying about with their daily routines. Children ran by screeching in play and receiving understanding smiles from most of the onlookers who remembered when they'd been young.

"What are all these people doing?" She asked. "I never imagined there were so many in the city."

"Mostly heading to work so they can earn their bread for the day for them and their families. Some of the women are heading to the market to shop for food before the day becomes too hot and the food is still fresh. The younger children just run everywhere while the older ones may be walking on to school or heading for work."

She frowned. "Children work? Aren't they a little young for that?"

He sighed. Her sheltered life was showing. "Some families have many mouths to feed and if the children did not work, then many would go hungry and that's worse." He remembered days growing up when food had been scarce and his stomach had never ceased its growling.

"Oh." She said and turned to watch a little girl run by them with an older boy in pursuit. "I never even considered that. Food is always just there when I want it." She shook her head. "I'm glad you're showing me this. It seems there's a lot I don't know."

"And hopefully that'll make you a better ruler when you become Sultanas." He told her as he stirred them towards the baker's quarter from which delightful aromas were drifting on the breezes.

"You mean my husband who'll be Sultan someday." She grimaced. "Women don't rule. I know that much."

"There have been Sultanas who ruled alone in the past. Maybe you'll be one." He told her.

"Maybe." She conceded. "But I doubt it. Not if Daddy and Jafar have their way."

He grimaced. She was right. That was going to have to change. He stopped before narrow stairs leading up to a rooftop and a smile curled up his lips. "Here's Hasim's place. He's one of the best bakers of rolls and pastries in the city. Come on. I'll introduce you."

Meanwhile back inside the palace Jafar decided to check out how well the Princess was being guarded. He strode down the hall to the entrance to her rooms radiating magic from his snake staff. There was no one there. How interesting. He started to step through the doorway when he felt a sharp stab in his side. He looked down to see a spear point pressing up against his right side. His gaze followed its wooden shaft up to Salim's rigid face.

If ever a man had a triangle for a face it was this one and right now there was fierce determination written all over it. "The Princess has expressly forbidden you from disturbing her, Jafar." Salim growled. "Go back and apply for an appointment." In emphasis the spear point pushed a little deeper.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Jafar snarled and brought his staff to bear. The eyes glowed red but Salim's expression did not soften; if anything it became grimmer. Jafar realized with disgust that Salim was immune to his powers of magic. Another idiot who would meet his maker soon enough.

"I know that you're a dead man, if you take one step further." Salim told him and thrust hard enough to draw blood.

Jafar decided this was too public a place for this confrontation and not worth it. "You'll pay for this." He turned and stalked off.

Salim watched Jafar go with his magic glow and as the magic forces receded with

Jafar his expression relaxed. When they were gone he turned and went back to his corner, arranged himself comfortably and fell asleep again.

Razoul led the way up a flight of stairs and as they climbed the scent of fresh-baked bread laced with cinnamon and other spices grew in intensity. As they emerged on the roof a heavy-set man with a well-trimmed black beard looked up at them, frowning, and then his face broke into a big smile. He dusted off his flour covered hands and hurried forward. He embraced Razoul and then stepped back, holding onto his arms. "My friend, it's been too long since you've graced my humble quarters."

Razoul grinned back as he cuffed Hasim on the shoulder. "It was only last week and you know it, my friend." He turned to Jasmine who was watching them with a smile. "Hasim, I want you to meet my niece, Mary. I've been telling her about your cooking and she had to experience it to believe it."

Hasim made a bow. "Welcome, Mary, to my humble bakery. Your beauty enhances everything here."

Jasmine blushed. "I see flowery comments are dispensed here as well as rolls."

Hasim laughed. "I like her, Razoul. She has a cents of humor."

"Don't get him started, Mary." Razoul warned her. "He's one of the puniest men in the kingdom."

Hasim put his hand to his chest and staggered back. "Mortally wounded by one I called a fiend."

He abruptly turned and rushed back to a large brick oven. "Here now. You almost made me burn the last batch of rolls." He opened a metal door and inserted a flat plate of metal attached to a wooden stick and pulled a steaming batch of rolls from the oven and set them on a stone table. He then liberally sprinkled them with powdered sugar. "You're seeing one of my secrets. The rolls are hot and the sugar melts to form a glaze. A Hasim specialty." He took another smaller paddle and deftly placed two of the rolls on a plate and held it out to them. "My compliments." He declared.

Jasmine took one of the rolls, juggled it a moment because it was hot, and then tentatively took a bite. Her face lit up. "This is one of the best cinnamon rolls I've ever tasted, Hasim."

Hasim grinned. "Everyone says that and who am I to tell them they're wrong." He paused and then frowned. "Everyone but the Grand Vizier. He told me he wouldn't serve them to a dog."

Jasmine frowned as she swallowed another bite and then retorted. "He's crazy."

Razoul nodded. "So you refused to pay his bribe so you could service the palace, did you?"

Hasim spat on the floor. "You work at the palace, my friend. You know how things are supposed to work. I expect to pay a bribe to the Grand Vizier for his permission but I expect it to be within reason. Jafar wanted fifty percent. I would be broke in weeks if I paid that."

Jasmine frowned. "Why do you pay bribes?"

Hasim shrugged. "That's the way it has always been and the way it will always be, Mary. I expect the open hands. I do not expect ruination and that's what our greedy Grand Vizier is going to do to Agrabah. Taxes have tripled since Jafar became Grand Vizier and still he demands more."

Jasmine frowned and looked at Razoul. "I thought you told me the Sultan had declared an austerity program, Uncle?"

Razoul was impressed with her intelligent way of using the information she had to hide her identity and still get her questions answered. "I did." He replied and then turned to Hasim. "It's as Mary said; the Sultan has cut staff and claimed taxes are insufficient."

Hasim sputtered in anger. "That's crazy. The whole city groans under the ruinous tax burdens and the Sultan has no money? Where is it all going?"

Razoul picked his teeth with a toothpick he found on the table and then asked his own question. "Where do you think?"

Hasim shook his head. "I'll be talking to the baker's guild and they will be in touch with the other trades. Jafar had better not walk down any dark alleys anytime soon."

"Be careful, my friend." Razoul informed him. "He's not an ordinary man. There's the stink of dark magic about him." He looked up at the sun and got to his feet. "I thank you, my friend, for the enjoyable breakfast, but I have to take Mary back and then I have my city patrols to perform."

"I don't see how you do it." Hasim said as he shoved several rolls into a small cloth bag. "You guard the palace at night and the city by day." He handed Jasmine the bag and shook his hands in negation, indicating he wanted no payment. "Enjoy with my compliments. Next time you pay." He turned back to Razoul as the two started for the stairs. "Seriously, my friend, when do you find the time to sleep?"

Razoul laughed. "What's sleep?" Then he grew serious for a minute. "When I can, my friend. When I can." Their last sight was Hasim turning back to his table to knead the dough ball lying there.

Jasmine was silent for half the trip back to the palace and then she growled. "Jafar has got to be stopped."

He nodded and then looked over at her. "He has so much power; so the big question is how?" And for that she had no answer.


	11. Chapter 11 Jafar Meets Abis Mal

Jafar stood unobserved in the thief's quarter, a rundown section of Agrabah where dirt and trash out-numbered the occupants who seemed to blend in and become part of it. He wasn't even using an invisibility spell; instead he was using a simple distraction spell and if he did not want to be observed then they wouldn't see him.

He was really going to lay into Iago when he found him. How dare that bird hide from him and make him hunt for his own cannon fodder? Iago was getting too uppity lately. One might even think that he'd developed a moral streak. Jafar spat. That was impossible. Iago was a villain through and through.

In the meantime the object of Jafar's fury slept the sleep of the ultimately tired. Iago had years ago found a special corner of the castle wall that was shaded and had a small breeze to keep him cool and was special because Jafar would never find him there. Now he was curled up with head on his wing, snoring away.

Jafar was ready to despair of ever finding the person he needed who had hidden qualities. He started to turn away when someone collided with him and then the man fell on his backside in front of him. That should've been impossible. His spell fogged men's minds and made them avoid him. He stared down at the little dumpy man trying to get his feet under himself and not succeeding.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me." The little chubby man looked up and stared at Jafar. "My, you're a big one, aren't you?"

Jafar was even more intrigued. Was it possible that this little idiot didn't have enough of a mind for magic to affect? How could he live and breathe? But he did and somehow he saw right through Jafar's magic as if it wasn't there.

He looked closer and saw a smallish round man with a pudgy face and round eyes set above an unshaved face who was dressed in Bedouin clothes with a loose fitting head gear. He had a broken sword stuffed in his belt and his grey clothes were soiled beyond all hope of cleaning; Jafar imagined no soap had touched that unwashed skin in years.

"And you are?" He asked rubbing the head of his snake staff checking that his spell was working; it was.

The little man got to his feet, made a clumsy bow and simultaneously stepped on his own robe ties and fell on his face. He got up and brushed his hands off. "I hate it when I do that."

"Your name?" Jafar put a great deal of anger into the question.

That seemed to penetrate and the little man made another clumsy bow. "My name is Abis Mal, the greatest leader of a surly band of desert skunks that ever robbed and pillaged Agrabah."

He seemed to deflate. "At least I was until my band of skunks turned on me and left me tied up here for the Sultan's guard." He spat. "They even used the rope I bought and damaged it tying me up so that it fell apart." He held up the broken pieces. "I even paid two shekels for this fine rope." The two pieces disintegrated in his hands and he nervously brushed the dust off. "See how much they damaged it."

He then looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "You seem familiar."

Jafar considered back handing this pipsqueak and then thought better of it. A man with almost no mind, relatively unaffected by magic and having very little understanding of what being a thief meant might be just what he needed to get in the Cave of Wonders past the Guardian's magic. Therewas so little to this man that any hidden qualities might satisfy the Guardian. "I'm the Grand Vizier, Jafar."

Abis Mal blanched and turned to run but tripped over his own feet and sprawled in front of Jafar who smiled down at him. "My dear Abis Mal, you need have no fear of me." He helped Abis Mal to his feet.

The little man looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "You need me?"

"Oh, yes." Jafar told him as he put his hand on Abis Mal's shoulder and escorted him back towards the castle. "How would you like to be rich beyond your dreams?" Abis Mal's face got a huge grin on it and he willingly went with Jafar.


	12. Chapter 12 Jas Gets an Education

The last week had been a revelation to Jasmine. The people of Agrabah were fascinating and so different from anything she'd ever imagined. After visiting Hasim the baker, they'd gone the next day to Raj the candle-maker's shop and on the day after that to Abdul the rug weaver and seller's shop, then they'd gone to the market place both in the morning and evening.

She would never have guessed that an entirely different group of merchants showed up as the evening's cool set in. The morning shops mostly sold food. The evening ones sold everything imaginable. She was almost overwhelmed by all the different dialects she heard. There wasn't just one language, but at least four.

When she told Razoul this observation, he chuckled. "Actually, Mary, there are many more than that. Wait until one of the merchant caravans comes here and then you'll understand why Babel got its name."

He was interrupted by a young boy of about ten who got his attention by the expedient of grabbing his leg and hanging on like a leech. "Got you, Razoul!" The boy shouted.

"You certainly do, Jacob. Now what are you going to do with me now that you've caught me?"

"You owe me a fruit of my choice. That's what you said I'd get if I could surprise you." The boy told him as if daring him to refuse.

"And you did a good job of it. I consider myself sufficiently ambushed." He reached in his pocket and retrieved two small coins. He held up the coins. "Now let go and find your mother for me."

Jacob dropped off and pointed. "She's over there at her shop table. You should know that."

Razoul smiled and waved at the black-haired woman without a veil who grinned and waved back. He held up the coins and two fingers and then pointed at the boy. She laughed and called out. "So he finally got you, did he?"

"That he did. The coins are for a fruit for him and his sister, Rachel. He won them fair and square." He handed the coins to Jacob who grinned and then ran back to his mother to show her his prize.

Jasmine smiled. "Who is the young lady?"

"Her name is Sarah. She and her husband Isaac are from a country far to the south of here. Isaac works in the quarries and Sarah runs her small shop to make ends meet. Come, I'll introduce you."

"Sarah." He said. "This is my cousin Mary from Cairo. She's visiting for a few days and I'm showing her the sights."

Sarah laughed. "And you brought her here to Sarah's stall, one of the Seven Wonders of the World, did you?" She gestured at her table with its array of ornamental and very utilitarian daggers, jewelry, dishes, cups, and drinking glasses. There were other items that Jasmine could not even begin to guess at their purposes. "Feel free to look, Mary. If anything catches your eye let me know."

"Come on, Razoul. You said if I caught you out we'd play catch." Jacob held out a ratty ball that had seen better days.

Razoul smiled. "You have a mind like a scribe, Jacob. You forget nothing." He caught the ball in one of his big hands and stepped down the street to get room while the boy sprinted ahead.

"Razoul never ceases to amaze me." Sarah told her. "He treats all the children with respect and even got my boy Jacob out of his shell which he had retreated into after we had to leave Jordan." She notice that Jasmine had picked up one of the daggers. She chuckled. "I see something has caught your eye."

Jasmine held up the dagger in a scabbard decorated with a dragon coiling about the case. "Where does this come from? I've never seen its like before."

"Pull the dagger out. Look at the surface of the blade."

Jasmine did as she was told and a silvery blue blade was revealed with strange characters like boxes with crosses or intersecting lines running down its length. The blade felt cool and oily like it could slip into anything. Jasmine touched the point and jerked back. "That's sharper than any blade I've ever seen."

Sara nodded. "And it'll never lose its edge. You could pound it against a stone for hours and never dull it. It comes from Cathay and is said to have been crafted by a wizard from a red hot star that fell from the heavens." She shrugged. "At least that's what I've been told. It's a bargain at 300 drachmas."

Jasmine sighed, put the dagger back in its sheath and returned it regretfully. "I will have to talk to my father." That would never happen as she knew what Jafar would say and her father would repeat like a parrot.

Sarah nodded and placed the dagger back on the table. "Most people will say that, but it's still worth it." She looked over at her guest. "Forgive me for being forward, Mary, but are you and Razoul planning on getting engaged?"

Jasmine's eyes got wide. "No. Why would you ask that?"

Mary shrugged as she wiped dirt off her daughter Rachel's cheeks. "It is not uncommon for a niece to marry an older uncle in these times. It keeps things in the family so to speak."

"No, no." Jasmine protested. "He's just showing me around. I'll have to go home soon."

Sarah smiled at her. "That's why I didn't see some old dowager aunt chaperoning the two of you." She paused to watch her son dive and catch a ball deliberately thrown in the dirt. He came up laughing and returned the trick, causing his partner to have to dive too and get dirty.

Sara frowned. "However, there's something going on between you two that doesn't fit." She shrugged. "Whatever it is, if you ever want to talk about it you can find me here each day." She grinned. "And maybe you'll be back for the dagger, too."

Razoul came up herding Jacob before him. "Sarah, your young rascal ran me ragged. Here, young man, keep the ball until the next time." Jacob caught the ball and lifted a finger in salute.

Razoul turned and gauged the setting sun. "I think we need to head back." He turned back to Sarah. "May Allah bless you and yours, Sarah."

She smiled. "May you always know the peace of God." She turned away to talk to another customer.

As they walked along the street he told Jasmine. "We won't go out again until two days from now and this time it'll be after dark which will require a little more finesse to get outside. I have something to show you that will I think amaze you but it's only shown by appointment and we can only see it at night."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He smiled and kept moving. "Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" He wouldn't rise to her questions about the coming night time excursion except to smile and shake his head.

That night as she sat in her bath she considered all that she'd seen. At one time she had imagined that she could only find wonders by being magically transported all over the world on some mythical flying carpet and had longed to escape boring and dull old Agrabah. Now she found wonders everywhere right here in Agrabah. Her life had been even more sheltered than she'd ever imagined. And one of those wonders was the intriguing man who was showing them to her.

Before she'd just ignored him or took his presence as what was expected of him as her guard and jailer. If anything she realized that she had thought of him as muscles, a thug with no brain. She remembered her former maids giggling and making remarks about his build and what it could mean to them if they got his attention. At the time she'd just yawned.

But now she had to admit that his presence was affecting her because he'd been revealed as not just some mindless heavy with a sword for her to command at her every whim but as a good man who despite being a city guard had made a lot of friends of those he protected. Now by looking at him as a real person she also was becoming aware of him as a man. She suddenly realized that she now agreed with her former maids.

She shook her head. She had to get off that line of thought. She was a princess and unlike her maids nothing could happen if she got his attention.

She got out of her bath, let the water out, and then dried herself, thankful to Jafar that at least he'd given the castle hot and cold running water with his magic; even if he was an evil maniac he still had his uses.

She put a robe on and went and sat on a small reclining couch on her balcony that allowed her to look out over Agrabah as it settled in for the night. As she sat there beneath an awning held up by two fake spears with a table besides her supporting a book and a full drinking glass, she slowly brushed out the snarls in her hair with a brush and then went through it with a comb, but the stubborn tangles still wouldn't come out.

She wished she still had at least one maid left as it was very difficult to do this alone. She'd seen that the woman Sarah also had long black hair and wondered if Sarah combed her own hair or did she have help from her husband? She really wished she had help.

The comb caught and she gave it a hard yank in frustration and pain erupted. She cursed in anger as she jerked her arm and knocked the glass and her book on the floor where the glass shattered. She said another appropriate word as she looked at the mess. It was one that soldiers used all the time.

Unfortunately she was loud enough that Razoul heard her all the way at the front entrance. "Is there a problem, Princess?" He asked as he entered the central living area.

"It's just my hair." She told him as she threw the comb down on the table. "I can't do anything with it. It's just a snarled up mess. You wouldn't know a good hair dresser would you?" Fat chance of that. He was a soldier after all.

There was a pause and then she heard him say. "I used to do my young sister's hair and I know how badly snarled long hair like yours can get. Salim and I were just coordinating our schedules and I can leave him on guard and try and do your hair if you want."

The image of this big man and his large hands trying to comb her hair almost made her laugh but she realized she wasn't being fair to him and her hair really needed help badly. At the very least if he cut her hair off with his sword it wouldn't be such a mess. At this point she was willing to try anything.

"You're welcome to try, Razoul. I'm out on the balcony and I have a robe on." She tightened the sash just in case.

She heard him pause out in the hallway. "Do I have your permission, Princess, to enter your room and get some of the combs, brushes, and hair picks off your dresser?"

"You do." She called back. "And you'll notice that I had the old mirror removed. I hope you won't find any suitors in there now."

She heard him chuckle. "If I do, I hope they can fly like Abdul did."

She smiled remembering the look of terror on that pompous idiot's face and then asked a question she thought she knew the answer to. "You knew he was going to land in a fountain with water in it, didn't you?"

"Yes, Princess. I wasn't the spear-toss champion in the army for nothing. I usually hit what I aim at and I'm tall enough to be able to see the grounds over the balcony railing." As he finished he came out on the balcony carrying several implements. He laid them down on a table beside her and selected one of the picks as he stepped behind her. "Let's see what we have here." And he began to work on her tangles.

She prepared to flinch as he began to work on her snarls and tangles and then realized there was no pain, not even a heavy tug. Whatever he was doing back there was causing her no pain or discomfort at all. After a while he set the pick down and she felt a slight tug as he began to move a brush through her hair.

"If I hurt you, then you have permission to bite me as that's what I told my sister to do."

"And did she?" For a big man he had the gentlest fingers of anyone she'd ever experienced in combing out her hair.

He chuckled. "Oh, more than once when I first started doing her hair."

"And why were you combing out your sister's hair instead of your mother doing it?"

There was a long silence and the brush paused for an equal amount of time before he started brushing again. "Our mother had passed away and my father certainly wasn't going to do it."

"So he ordered you to do it?"

"No. My father was well on his way to becoming a drunk against all the Prophet's prohibitions on drink and he didn't care. I did it because it needed to be done as she was being reduced to tears of frustration. My sister who was eight had no qualms about biting if I wasn't gentle enough." He held his left hand out for her to inspect. She could see a crescent-shaped scar in the heel. "You have my permission to do the same if I hurt you." He withdrew the hand and the gentle stroking of her hair continued.

"I'll never bite you." She declared already regretting her earlier thoughts about his ham-handedness.

There was a chuckle in answer. "No, you're not that type of lady. You're one of those rare persons, a princess who deserves the name and all it stands for."

Now he'd made her really sorry for wanting to laugh at him. He certainly was different from what his rough exterior and tough-guy mannerisms as her guard showed the world. She remembered what she'd originally called him when he'd been made her guard and realized that she'd made a horrible mistake in how she'd originally judged him.

"Razoul?"

"Yes, Princess."

"I'm sorry, I ever called you a thug."

"It's alright, Princess. I am a thug. I am a trained soldier and a policeman. We're always called thugs."

She swung around and didn't care if it pulled her hair. "Never call yourself a thug again. You're my friend as well as my guard. You'll never be a thug to me." And as she said it she realized it was true. He'd become her best friend.

He shrugged but she could see his lip quivered for a second. "Let's finish your hair as I'm sure Salim will be getting impatient." The gentle stroking continued.

When he was done she stood and for the first time in a long time felt her hair flowing like it should, soft and free. She turned and held her hands out. "Please, let me see your hands." When he hesitated she reassured him. "I just want to see such marvelous hands close up. We're not holding hands." Something deep inside her whispered 'liar.'

He reluctantly held his hands out and she touched the fingers and palms with her own fingers. "They're soft." She looked up at him. "I thought they'd be calloused."

"And if I was a wood cutter or a stone mason who did the same thing every day with his hands, then they would be. But since I practice every day with the sword, the spear, daggers, and the bow I never wear out the same spot of skin. Besides, a supple hand can assert better control than a stiff and calloused one and that enables me to serve you better."

She continued to stare at his hands, marveling at how soft they were. Finally, his cough reminded her of who she was and she dropped his hands. "Thank you, Razoul. You may comb my hair anytime."

He bowed. "I'm glad my humble efforts pleased you, Princess." He straightened and picked up the hair implements from the table. "With your permission I'll return these and then go and relieve poor Salim."

For some reason she found herself watching him and the way his body flowed as he walked. Even his footsteps were delicate but sure just like he was walking on the balls of his feet, ready to react to anything. She watched until he was gone.

After he left she stood and admired the way her hair flowed and gleamed in the lamplight. He was turning out to be a man of many hidden talents. She stood there thinking about him and felt something stirring inside her. She shook her head. No. Don't be like your former maids and start speculating on things that can never be. At the moment she had her freedom and his friendship and that would have to be sufficient.

She turned and went back inside, not noticing the brightening of the stars and their constellations as the moon vanished into the darkening eastern sky. She did not even notice the red star in the western sky which unlike the others did not twinkle and which was setting for the last time as it moved across the heavens racing for the sun.


	13. Chapter 13 The Cave Admits Abis Mal

"Are we there yet, Jafar?" Abis Mal said petulantly from his seat on the back of his small donkey. It had to have been the twentieth or thirtieth time he'd asked.

Jafar gritted his teeth and said for the twentieth or thirtieth time. "Soon, my dear Abis Mal. Soon." Soon they would be at the Cave and either he'd have the lamp or he'd at least have the satisfaction of seeing this fat, little jerk ground up and mashed into a bloody smear by the Guardian.

Abis Mal muttered to himself his constant mantra like a prayer. "He needs me. Remember that. He needs me."

Jafar gritted his teeth. If he heard that phrase again he'd be the one turning Abis Mal into a greasy spot. He didn't even need magic for that. He had a horse that'd be happy to do it as the beast had taken an instant dislike to the little man.

The scarab jewel vibrated in his hand and he grinned. At last. "Come, my dear Abis Mal. Your destiny awaits you." He urged his horse into a gallop.

"About time." The little man complained and tried to kick his donkey into motion. It ignored him like it had been doing all night. "I'll sue whoever owns this beast." He yelled. He kicked it really hard and then screamed and had to concentrate on just hanging on as the little donkey gave a hee haw and almost bucked him off as it shot forward. His girth slipped and he slid around the beast and found himself on its belly with his head being slapped by small sand hills as it galloped along. "I hate it when this happens." He griped.

Jafar shook his head as he watched his companion's progress up the dune. Truly the man was too stupid to live. Maybe that would stun the Guardian into giving up the lamp. One could only hope. The donkey stopped and at that moment the girth broke, dumping Abis Mal out onto the dune where he rolled to the feet of Jafar's horse. 'How appropriate.' Jafar thought. 'The man's whole life is summed up in this one simple action.'

He cast out the magic token to open the cave and watched with boredom the spectacular light show and the sounds of groaning as the head of the guardian started its rise from the sands. He'd seen it too many times to get excited now.

Abis Mal however had not. His eyes wide he tried to hide behind the rump of Jafar's horse. The offended horse immediately trod on his foot, sending him hopping around holding his injured foot. "Ow. Ow. Ow." The donkey gave him another horse laugh.

Jafar grimaced. Maybe the Guardian would die of laughter.

With a roar the Guardian rose from the sands again. "Who disturbs my slumbers?"

Jafar gave Abis Mal a poke with his staff. "Go on. But remember the lamp is mine; you can have all the rest."

Abis Mal looked askance at the Guardian and its twenty foot fangs of stone. "Are you sure about this, Jafar?"

"Go ahead or shall I find another more worthy of being rich beyond his wildest dreams?" Jafar asked with an evil smile.

Abis Mal rubbed his hands. "Oh, I love sparklies." He took a step forward. "Remember that he needs me. He wouldn't lie about that would he? He needs me." He took several cautious steps towards the opening from which the red and gold light gleamed.

"I ask again. Who disturbs my slumbers?" The Guardian rumbled ominously.

Abis Mal stopped and looked back at Jafar; seeing no help there he turned around and said cautiously. "It is I, Abis Mal, a roughened almond."

Jafar slapped his forehead in disgust. This fool couldn't even remember his lines even after being forced to repeat them all night until he got them right.

This answer seemed to give the Guardian pause. "Come again?"

Abis Mal looked worried and then cautiously told the Guardian. "I said my name is Abis Mal a roughian die pot; I mean sparkly stone. I mean die mats."

The Guardian rose slightly and looked more closely at Abis Mal. "You confuse me. Where is the pleading and where is the bragging bravado?"

Abis Mal looked about in confusion. "Pleading? Am I on trial? If so I plead not guilty."

"To what?" The Guardian asked him.

"To whatever you want; I'm not choosy." He could see inside the mouth and his eyes lit up. "Ohh, you're full of pretties."

"Where is my master when I need him?" The Guardian complained. "I am programmed to handle thieves and wizards. This man confuses me." It turned its gaze on Abis Mal and looked at him intently. Finally, it said. "You are indeed different. You may enter so I can examine you more closely."

"Oh goody." Abis Mal gave Jafar a big smile and a thumbs up. He smiled at the Guardian. "I just love sparklies."

Jafar almost leaped out of the saddle. This was farther than any had ever got before. He watched as Abis Mal took a cautious step through the door and then with a last wave seemed to sink out of sight. Jafar hopped down. He had to be ready to get the lamp when it was brought out.

As soon as Abis Mal was out of view the great jaws came together with a slam. "No!" cried Jafar. He froze as the eyes fixed on him.

"Wizard Jafar, you have disturbed my slumbers for the last time." The Guardian intoned. "No longer will the magic awaken me when used in your hands. Be gone." It sank back into the sands taking Abis Mal with it and leaving the two pieces of the scarab to lie at his feet.

"Noooo!" Jafar screamed as he fell to his knees.

Iago finally showed up in Jafar's quarters the next morning. "I can't believe I've been asleep for for more than twenty four hours. Jafar is going to kill me." He griped to himself as he paced around the table.

"You can count on that, brainless parrot." Jafar snarled as he stepped through the door and threw his riding cloak against the wall.

"Hi, buddy. Hey, I got what you wanted to know about the Guardian." Iago held up his wings as a shield as Jafar stormed over to tower above him.

"Much too late, my worthless friend. The Guardian will no longer open to me. It no longer responds to my magic. "These." He pulled the pieces of the scarab out of his pocket and brandished them at the parrot as Iago backed up. "Are worthless." He threw them at Iago.

Iago caught one in his beak and the other in one foot. He dropped the one out of his mouth and caught it with the other foot as he hovered there. "Hey, be careful with these. It cost us a lot to get them."

"You can eat them for all I care." Jafar growled. "In fact since you hid from me for two days and made me do all the dirty work with the Guardian, we're through. Get out, Iago."

"Wait a minute, Jafar buddy. Let's not be too hasty here. You need me." Iago cried out in protest.

For some reason Iago could not fathom this last statement sent Jafar into a complete rage. "Need you? I'll show you how much I need you when I serve you up in a soup." A bolt of lightning singed the feathers off the top of Iago's head. The next one would've incinerated him but he'd already flown away heading for the window.

He was not fast enough. Jafar's last bolt lit him up like a Christmas tree and he gave a squawk and fell from sight. By the time Jafar reached the window, he looked down and saw a falling body vanishing into the trees below. "Good riddance." He growled and went off hoping to find some other fool on whom he could vent his rage.

Iago managed to bring his wings out and beat them hard enough to slow his fall but he was missing too many feathers to totally slow down. He hit the upper branches of a fig tree, bounced from there to the trunk of a date palm, and then finally landed with a thud on the walking path beside the small river that flowed from the artesian waters that fed the oasis and gave Agrabah its name (It was a corruption of the Roman words for water and baths). He laid there stunned, staring at the river just feet away. "I could've landed in the soft water." He lamented. "But no, I had to hit the hard ground instead. The Iago luck is still in play."

A pair of eyes popped out of the water and stared unblinking at him. He regarded the crocodile with a little nervousness. "Maybe I'm luckier than I thought." The crocodile's head lifted further out of the water and it showed its teeth. "Go away. I taste bad." The crocodile started to swim forward. It obviously didn't think so.

There was a shout of childish laughter behind him and then the sound of a woman's voice cautioning them against getting too close to the water because of crocodiles. "Listen to your mother, brats." Iago said. "She knows what she's talking about." The crocodile gave a snort of disgust and sank back into the river.

"Mommy! Look what I found." A hand took Iago by one wing and turned him around. He looked up and saw a little girl who was about seven with long black hair. "Aw, the poor birdy's hurt. Can you help him, Mommy?"

An older version of the girl knelt beside her and looked Iago over. "I don't know, Rachel. He looks badly burned. It might've been a mercy to let the crocodile have him."

Another face intruded; that of a young boy. "If you want, Mommy, I can toss him in the river."

"Try it, kid, and you'll be minus a finger." Iago warned him.

"The birdy talks." Rachel declared.

"Of course he can talk. He's a parrot after all." The boy told her.

Their mother shook her head. "No, Jacob, I think he's more than just a parrot. Maybe God has a purpose in this meeting." She picked Iago up and placed him in her basket. "Jacob, I want you to run and find Aunty Agatha. Tell her we have a parrot that needs her skills."

"Poor hurt birdy." Rachel said as she touched his head. "I hope Aunty Agatha can make you better."

"You and me both, kid." Iago got out before he lapsed into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14 The Observatory

Jasmine's eyes were big as she walked beside Razoul down the streets where the darkness was only broken by the light from the smoking oil-filled lanterns at each corner. Every entrance to an alley or building gaped open like the black entrance to some cave. "Agrabah certainly looks different at night." She declared. "I thought it might even be deserted but there are people on the streets, even now."

"If you went up on the rooftops tonight you'd find entire families gathered there to enjoy the cool. Many will be spreading out bedrolls and will sleep out here away from their hot and stuffy rooms." Razoul told her. He was carrying a smoking lantern on a pole.

Jasmine nodded. "They're doing what I do when it's too hot to sleep. I often sleep on the couch on my balcony on those nights." She paused. "When you're on guard on those nights, how do you cool off?"

"I don't." He replied. "If I left my post, I'd put you in danger. That I'll never do."

"That's not right that you have to suffer." She declared. "Something will have to be done about that."

He shrugged in answer. Thanks to Jafar there were not enough men left to fill all the vacancies. You did what you could with what you had left.

By then they'd come to another intersection but beyond its lighted street lantern only darkness beckoned. No other lantern's light broke the blackness. He turned the wick of his lantern down and then drew a small shield across its front as he put it on the ground. "From here we proceed without lights." He told her. "Now we walk out of the circle of the street lamp and wait a few minutes to get our night vision."

He stepped forward and felt her hand on his arm. "I can't see. Guide me."

He swallowed. Her hand on his arm was the first time she'd ever made real physical contact with him for any length of time. Her father would've been yelling about inappropriateness if he'd seen it. To Razoul it was one of the nicest feelings he'd ever experienced. He slowly led her forward and then paused. "This is far enough. In a few minutes you'll be able to see again. Then tell me what you see."

The time passed with the silence broken only by the sounds of crickets. The first thing to become visible was the stars, streaming across the night like someone had sprinkled diamonds of light everywhere. "Don't look back at the city lights." He cautioned her. "Otherwise you'll lose your night vision."

More time passed and then she said. "There's a large building in front of us." A pause. "No, it's not a building. It's a tower."

He smiled at her, knowing she could probably not see his expression but not caring. "It's the surprise. Welcome to the Astronomer's Observatory where everything that can be seen in the night sky is made visible to you. Here you can see the wonders of the universe laid out for you to marvel at." He shrugged. "At least that's what the astronomers here claim. It's still breath taking."

He led the way down a brick street which ended at a door where a bored young man asked them. "Are you expected?"

Razoul nodded. "Yes, I'm Razoul and this is my niece Mary."

The young man pulled a dog-eared book out of one of his pockets and consulted it. He looked up with a grin and held out his hand. "I don't see your names here."

Razoul grinned back and there was nothing friendly about it. "I don't pay or accept bribes, but I do break fingers. Look again."

The young man swallowed as Razoul made a fist and held it in his face. "Uh, I seem to have made a mistake. You may pass." He stepped back and bowed them through. But as Jasmine walked by he pinched her on her bottom.

She yipped in surprise and swung about angrily but Razoul was already there. One large hand was clenched about the wrist of the offending hand and bones could be heard grinding. She watched the young man go to his knees. "Apologize, now!" Razoul growled. "Or you'll find I break wrists too."

"Stop. I'm sorry." The young man complained.

Razoul shook his head as he frowned. "You're only sorry you got caught." The pressure increased.

This time the young man was sobbing. "I'm sorry. I really am." His only answer from Razoul was a deepening glare.

Finally Jasmine intervened. "I think he's learned his lesson, Razoul." He looked at her and then nodded before he let go.

She got down so she was balanced on the balls of her feet and glared at the young man. "Remember this well, apprentice astronomer. All women are to be treated with respect. The next time I won't stop him."

She got to her feet and as they entered the building he asked her. "How did you know his rank?"

She shrugged. "At one time I got fascinated with all the guilds and their insignias. When my older sister was still here and unmarried, we used to have contests to see who could correctly identify the most insignia. The Astronomy Guild has a single star for an apprentice."

He chuckled. "I'd better avoid playing that game with you."

She smiled teasingly at him. "That's good, because you'd lose."

He led the way up a winding stair and they climbed slowly upward. At the fifth level he called a break and was pleased to see she was not breathing heavily. Fortunately, she didn't have to carry as much weight around as he did. They resumed climbing and by the tenth floor came to a door. He turned to her. "Close your eyes, please."

"What's going to happen?" She asked suspiciously.

"Something that will amaze you." He waited until he was sure her eyes were closed and then opened the door. "Take three steps forward and then open your eyes."

She did so and he could hear her sharp intake of breath. The heavens were full of stars and then the stars seem to rush at her.

If she'd thought that she'd experienced the stars down below, now she found she was mistaken. The skies were packed with glowing stars, some revealed as small spheres of fire and others as dancing twin or triplet balls of light.

Behind her Razoul shut the door, turned and was stunned. This was far more than he'd ever seen when he'd come up here alone. He'd seen the wonders of the Milky Way and the planets. He'd even been shown three moons swinging around Jupiter, but they'd only been points of light. This was up close and personal like you were walking amongst the celestial bodies.

Jasmine turned her head slightly and she saw a banded planet with eight smaller bodies rotating around it. On its surface storm clouds were swirling around a great red spot. A voice whispered in her ear. "This is Jupiter the fifth planet of the Solar System in all its red-spot glory with its moons spinning around it. The red spot you see is a storm so big that it could inhale the Earth and not notice it." She swallowed. It looked so close that it was like she could reach out and touch it.

Another shift of her head and another banded planet surrounded by several rings swam into view. "This is Saturn." The voice continued. "Sixth planet from the sun and Jupiter's rival for size. The rings are constantly replenished from collisions of small moons."

"Where is Mars?" She asked. Surely the planet named for the Roman God of War would be spectacular? Mars popped into view with another shift and she saw only a sphere with dry red dust and suggestions of craters. She sighed. "Doesn't Mars have anything spectacular?" The view zoomed in and she found her viewpoint racing across the surface of Mars.

A great river canyon appeared and as they swooped over it for miles seeing only dry river bed the voice said. "This is the Vales Mariners the largest river bed and canyon in the solar system." They came up out of the canyon and the surface seemed to fly below them and then something began to rise from that surface. She gasped again as she saw it was a volcano but what a monster of a volcano. It just kept rising and rising, up and up, until it dominated everything.

"Welcome to Olympus Mons, the largest volcano in the Solar system." The voice informed her. "So tall is it that its highest peak is only a couple of miles from poking out into space."

"Is this all real?" She managed to get out.

"Oh it's real all right. And you don't realize how blessed you are to have it appear to you in such detail. The Tower recognizes you as someone special. Most of our visitors don't get the full show that you're experiencing." A gruff voice told her.

Razoul started. The dream had come to pass. A tower had recognized her.

She looked in the voice's direction and the images vanished. She saw a tall man with a red beard approaching her. His insignia identified him to her immediately.

"Greetings, Astronomer Royal." She told him, smiling at the surprised look that momentarily appeared on his face. "Thank you for letting me see this. Is this your magic?"

He looked at her more closely. "You're not anything like your father, Princess. He would've thought this vision was his toy and not the greatest marvel of the known world."

She gasped slightly and he smiled at her. "Of course I recognize you. I was your first tutor in mathematics and I never forget a face, especially one as pretty as yours."

He turned towards Razoul who had his hand on his sword. "You should know, Razoul, I mean no harm to her. Her trip here as your niece Mary will be our secret." Razoul stared at him and then nodded.

The Astronomer Royal turned back to Jasmine. "To answer your question, Princess. No. It's not my magic. I can manipulate and care for it, but she who made it was a greater wizard than I will ever be. She created it to show us the universe as it really is."

"Then everything I saw was real? What does it all mean?" Jasmine asked in excitement and wonder.

He laughed. "If you have fifty years to apprentice with me, you might begin to understand part of it, a small part at that. Here. Let me show you something spectacular." He gestured and the sky was filled with blackness except for a single point of light.

"That is a star so far away we could never hope to get there even by magic. This is a replay of an event that I observed and recorded when I was much younger."

The star swelled until it looked like a small ball of light that could be spanned by the palm of her hand. The star seemed to quiver and eruptions of fire came from its opposite ends. Black spots appeared all over its surface and then the surface shrank rapidly and the star's light went out. A moment later it exploded outward, so bright it could not be looked at.

"Oops. There I damped it down." He said. The light became bearable to look at and she saw where the star had been there was an expanding sphere of fire. "I call that the death of a star." He told her. "Remember, Princess, even the stars can die and nothing is permanent."

She found her hands were clutching Razoul's arm but he didn't notice as his eyes like hers were focused only on the dying star. "Does this happen often?" She asked fearfully.

"Thankfully, no, I've only observed one in over fifty years. Now let's experience something much more pleasant. Remember that big mountain on the red planet called Mars that you saw when you first came here?"

At her nod, he gestured and they were viewing the big volcano again. "It's taller than any volcano on earth and fortunately it's dead and has been for centuries. That means it's not going to erupt. You can see at its base there are signs of a dried up ocean shore. At one time Mars had seas that covered most of its surface. Now I want to show you the shorelines as we…."

He didn't get to finish as Razoul and Jasmine gasped. "Look." Jasmine pointed at the craters on top of the volcano. "One of the craters is smoking."

"What? It can't be." He fine-tuned the image and the smoke was revealed to be a rising pillar of ash. Another adjustment and they were staring at a boiling magma pool in a small crater half way down the outside of the larger crater. As they watched their attention was caught by a second explosion as another crater to its left began to erupt. A rock dome in third crater from which more ash was pouring was forced to rapidly expand and then it exploded, merging all three into one.

An eruption column nearly a mile wide raced upward as lava bombs were hurled high into the sky.

The Astronomer Royal shook his head in amazement. "Well, well, live and learn. I think a new eruption series is starting. My friends and I are going to have some fun. Watch for a few minutes and I'll let you two find your way out. I have to call my colleagues. This is too important for them to miss."

Razoul never knew how long they stood there staring at the raging volcano on another world that sent flaming bombs of rock to explode on the red surface and the savage eruption column that raced into the skies, but finally she suggested they should be getting back.

He tried to disengage her hand from his arm but she shook her head. "Leave it. Wait until we're outside where we can see." Her smile was full of wonder. "You wouldn't want me to fall now after seeing all this."

As they went down the stairs she said. "I never even knew this was here. How did you find out about it?"

"I'm in charge of the city guard. There's very little that goes on in the city I'm not aware of." He shook his head. "I knew they had spectacular views of the sky and they showed me ones of the constellations that made my jaw drop, but this? I never saw this before."

She frowned and tightened her grip on his arm when he tried to pull away. "I wonder why they chose to show it to us now?"

"Maybe you're the one they wanted to show it to?" He smiled in relief. "Here's the door."

His relief was short lived as she swung into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "For whatever reason it happened, I want to thank you for the most wonderful night of my life."

"Princess, I, I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Hush. Let's not spoil the moment. Until we get back to the street light let's pretend we're just uncle and niece." She took his hand and smiled at him. He tentatively smiled back.

It was the slowest walk they'd ever taken in their lives as neither really wanted it to end, but like all good things it did eventually.

Up in the tower the Astronomer Royal was engaged in a heated conversation with his three assistants. "I tell you it happened. The spell reacted to her presence. It totally activated and revealed everything to her. She has been chosen for our greatest secret."

"Come on, Achmed. That's impossible. You were imaging things." Brez the number one astronomer assistant told him.

"Imaging things? I'll show you." Achmed snapped. "When she was here we saw Olympus Mons erupt." He made gestures to restore the image.

"Olympus Mons? Erupt? Now I know you're imaging things." Raz the number two astronomer assistant told him. "That volcano has been dead for millions of years."

The image spread across the sky and in the center of image the volcano shot a lava fountain thousands of feet into the thin air of Mars. Rock slides plunged down the sides of the caldera walls as the eruption column race upward until it reached an altitude where it couldn't rise anymore and then became streaming away blown by the prevailing winds.

"By Alexander's spirit." Gusef the third astronomer assistant declared. "The heavens even give us signs she is the one."

Brez sighed. "I wouldn't go quite that far, my young friend. But if she saw things in this much detail, then it does mean we will be paying the young lady a visit very soon. Come, we must discuss this and make a decision. Don't you agree Achmed?"

"Oh, yes, but let's watch and capture this moment. How many can say they've seen the largest volcano in the solar system erupt?"

The four astronomers stood there silently lost in awe as the now full lava lake began to break down the east wall of the caldera which suddenly collapsed in a silent roaring avalanche as a third of the mountain peeled away. This was the final straw as it released all the restraining pressure of millions of tons of rock and the whole volcano exploded.

Lightning flashed in the rising many-mile-wide eruption column as it spread across the planet. There was so much heat, gases, and water as steam in the fiery column that it raised the local atmospheric pressure well above the dew point and far away from the volcano water began to condense and come down as torrential rains. Once again the ancient river valley of Valle Marines started flowing and the dried up sea beds began filling. Mars was in for an interesting time.


	15. Chapter 15 Aunty Agatha Arrives

"All right let's see what you kids got for me this time." A voice that almost cackled jarred Iago out of his pain-filled sleep. He looked up and saw a grey-haired crone whose hair at its most charitable could be described as frizzy. She had a bent nose with a wart on the end of it which showed signs that it had been rubbed often. She was missing several teeth and was dressed in a grey shirt with assorted stains and a black skirt.

"And you are?" He asked her.

"So, you children didn't pull Aunty's leg. You really have an intelligent parrot." She lifted up one wing and shook her head. "With those burns you may not have her for long."

"Madam." He informed her. "I'm a him."

"A he is more like it. Hee. Hee." She began poking him in various parts of his anatomy, eliciting grunts of pain.

She drew back and considered him while she rubbed her nose wart with one finger. "I see no broken bones. Possible fractures. The burns worry me though." She leaned forward and whispered to him. "Can you pay for my medicines? They do not come cheap and your rescuers certainly cannot pay my fees." She gestured at Sarah who held Rachel close to her while Jacob stared from a seat at the table.

Iago sighed. He held up one foot and showed her half the scarab. "Only I know where the other half is, madam. Can we come to an agreement?"

"The key to the Cave of Wonders." She said softly. She stared greedily at the half scarab. "Little birdy, we have a deal."

"I thought we might." He dropped the half scarab in her wrinkled hand.

"Mine. All mine. Power without end." She cackled as she clutched the half scarab in her fist.

'Oh great.' Iago thought. 'Another power-mad nut like Jafar. Why do I keep falling in with warped people like this? Isn't there anybody normal?'

The old lady laid him gently back down on the table. "He's badly hurt." She told Sarah and her family. "I have salves and ointments that will help, but he needs more than that."

"Stand back." She declared as she rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to have to get drastic here."

"Drastic? What do you mean drastic?" Iago protested feebly. And abruptly he got his answer.

She cast her hands forward and a blue beam of magic streaked out from her fingers to strike Iago in the chest. His body rose into the air as a blue glow spread around it. To his horror she began to sing horribly off key. "The thingamabob that does the job is,"

"Not bibbidty bobbity boo!" He gasped. "I'm a bird, not a pumpkin. Anything but that."

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" She shouted and there was a flash of light out of which a bandaged Iago fell. However he was beyond protesting as he was unconscious.

She smiled as she put her equipment back in her bag. "I'll be back to check on my patient tomorrow. Keep him comfortable." She grinned evilly. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to such a valuable little birdy, would we?" She then left singing the song Iago couldn't stand.


	16. Chapter 16 Jasmine and Relevations

Jasmine found herself more confused than ever. She'd at first refused to let Razoul go back to his guard post as she wanted to talk about the wonders she'd seen. She'd relented when he pointed out that if he was noticed to not be at his post, he'd likely end up handing his head to Jafar and then where would she be?

Instead she came outside and sat on the steps talking excitedly to him about all they'd seen. It was around three in the morning before she started yawning and said good night.

Unseen by him she stopped behind the curtains and looked back at him. Why was he acting so cold and distant? She'd kept dropping hints that he could be excited about what they'd seen but he didn't respond. For a moment back at the tower she'd thought she'd seen a different and gentler man but now he was as cold, hard, and efficient as ever.

Maybe she could surprise something out of him? She peeked around the curtain at the corner and said softly so it seemed as if she was deep in her apartments. "Good night, Razoul, and thanks once again for the lovely evening."

He turned his head slightly but not enough to see her and for a moment the ice melted and she saw something behind his eyes, struggling to get out and express itself. Longing and desire for her melded together for an instant in his eyes, rocking her to her core, and then he said softly. "Good night, my Princess." And then even more softly. "My love."

He begins to sing softly:

"She's a princess as pretty as she can be;

While I'm so ugly as you can plainly see.

Her beautiful face could launch a thousand great ships;

While mine is so ugly they'd drive me off with whips.

She moves and walks with grace like an angel of light,

But I am only an ugly man who delights

In the radiant light from her beautiful soul.

And if it was ever to her whispered and told

That I love her with all the being in my heart,

Then she would turn and shrink and from me so depart.

My only dream is that on someday she will know

Of my love and come to my arms and never go.

It will never be as I am an ugly man

And I will always love her as much as I can."

Her heart hammered. She had figured out that he cared for her but it was obviously more than that. If he loved her, then it was impossible. She was a princess and he was a commoner. No. She shook her head. He was anything but common. She wanted to respond to that love just as she had to his gift at the tower but she knew if that happened and they were caught it might be both their heads.

But then again how did she even know if what she felt was love? She needed to talk to someone and preferably a woman. Then she remembered Sarah and her offer.

She went to a drawer and got out some of the gold coins her Mother had left her and she'd locked away, not needing them until now. She smiled softly. She would use the dagger as her excuse to talk to Sarah.

The next morning she waited until Salim had relieved Razoul and gone behind his potted plant to sleep and then a few minutes later, putting on her simple costume she just walked by him, out of the palace, through the kitchen and gone.

She didn't see Salim open one eye and grin as she left. His job was to keep people out. If the Princess wanted to go somewhere he wouldn't worry about it. Let Razoul take care of it. He went back to sleep not even understanding the trouble this was going to cause. Razoul had been afraid of Salim's lack of intelligence and now he was being proved right in that fear.

Unfortunately on her way through the kitchens Jasmine was also noticed by a certain Grand Vizier who was using his invisibility spell to torment the cooking staff. He recognized her immediately and grinned evilly. This was perfect. She was vulnerable and undefended. With her and her resistance to his staff out of the way he'd be free to take over Agrabah. Her murder would be so heinous that he could easily order Razoul's execution for failing to protect her.

It took Jasmine a few inquiries and a few small coins but she was finally directed from the morning market to the simple hut where Sarah and Isaac lived with their children. She rapped on the door and entered when she heard Sarah's voice asking her to come in.

It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim light and then she saw Sarah turning away from a bowl filled with dishes that she'd just cleaned. Sarah wiped her hands and came forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Mary, how nice to see you again." She stepped back. "But where's your uncle?"

"He's on patrol, today; so I came alone. Is the dagger still for sale?" Jasmine hated lying but was rewarded as Sarah's face lit up.

"Why, yes it is. I'll get it for you." Sarah hurried back to a corner of the hut and took down a small box.

Jasmine's eyes were adjusting and she could see little Rachel playing with a doll. Jacob was in the next room behind a curtain talking to someone. Another member of the family?

Sarah came forward and held the opened box out for her inspection. "As I said the other day. This is a bargain at three hundred drachma."

"All right, I'll take it." Jasmine said and knew she'd made some kind of mistake as Sarah's face registered shock before she nodded. But what had she done?

She counted out the coins into Sarah's hand and if anything Sarah's face showed even more shock and confusion. She handed over the dagger in its box and then stared at the gold coins in her hand.

Jasmine suddenly had the feeling she had to get out of here. That somehow she was revealing herself to this woman. This whole trip had been a mistake. "Thank you, I have to go now."

She turned back to the door and was halted as Sarah said. "It's not just the dagger you came for is it? Are you in trouble, Mary?"

Jasmine swallowed. "No more than usual." She might as well ask as long as she was here. "I want to know how you know you're in love; especially when it's impossible for that love to be returned. Is it all just in your imagination then?"

Sarah slid the coins into a small purse at her belt and shook her head as if coming out of a fog. "That's a loaded question. Every woman can convince herself she's in love when she wants to believe it. Unfortunately some convince themselves and then find they married a person they never really knew."

"But as for the impossible love? That's even more dangerous. That which is forbidden looks sweeter because it is forbidden." She shook her head again as if trying to clear it. "Are you saying you're in such a situation?"

This woman was too smart Jasmine realized. It'd really been a mistake to think she could ask such a question and not reveal too much. "Yes." She said not knowing what else to say.

Sarah leaned forward and touched her hand. "Let me say this first. Love is when you care for the other person as much or more than you do yourself and it doesn't go away or fade. It grows stronger with every passing day and every breath you take. If you're in a situation where the love has been forbidden then you'll just have to wait. If it fades, then it was the situation and not really love."

"But what do I do if it doesn't fade?" Jasmine whispered.

"Then you have a new problem." Sarah told her. "And that I can't advise you on." She leaned forward. "It's Razoul, isn't it? You've been forbidden to marry him, haven't you?"

Jasmine panicked. This was too close. "Thank you very much, but I have to go." She grabbed the dagger in its box and fled.

Sarah ran to the door and saw her vanish down the street. She frowned as she saw several men detach themselves from the shadows and follow Mary. She knew those men and they meant Mary no good. "Jacob." She called. "You have to run and find Razoul for me. Tell him Mary is in trouble. The Ratz Gang is following her."

"Yes, Mama." He was out the door in a flash.

Sarah shook her head as she patted her heavy purse. "That was so strange. It was like she never heard of bargaining before and then those questions about love."

"That's because she's never had to spend her own money before." Iago pushed the curtains aside and hobbled out using a crutch. His body was wrapped in bandages and smelled of ointments. "Why should she? After all she's the Princess of Agrabah."

"Princess Jasmine." She gasped. "She was Princess Jasmine?"

"The one and the same." He looked up at her. "You'd better run and help her. She's going to need it." When she hesitated he snapped. "You don't think I'm capable. I can't even fly."

She grabbed her cloak and stuffed something in her pocket. "Iago, watch my daughter." Then she was gone.

Iago walked over to where Rachel played with her doll. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

"And Dolly." She told him.

"Sure." He told her. "We make a great team."

Jacob quickly found Razoul. It was just like he'd always heard the elders, the ones who sat in the shadows and watched their neighbors, the ones who had the most interesting stories, say that. "Wherever shouting crowds gather, there you'll find Razoul."

At the moment Razoul was standing back, supervising the city guard while they broke up a very vicious tavern brawl. Ignoring the protests of people Jacob dived between the watchers legs and rolled so that he came up near Razoul who looked down at him. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"It's Mary, Razoul!" He shouted as he was pulled to his feet. "Mother sent me. Mary's being chased down Market Street by the Ratz Gang."

"No." Razoul whispered. She was in deadly danger and might already be dead. He turned and grabbed two of the guards who were dragging a beat-up man off. "Let this trash go. It's a set up! Follow me!"

He turned and drew his sword and set off running down one of the side streets that would allow him to shortcut to Market Street. As he ran, he prayed to Allah that he'd be in time to save the woman he loved more than his own life.

Jasmine didn't realize she was being followed until she was more than halfway back to the palace. She only became aware when people ahead of her blanched and ducked in their doorways or ran down alleys. She turned and saw five men rushing towards her. One was tall with a yellow beard and the other four were dark and short with black beards. The tall one drew a dagger and this was a signal to the others who drew their daggers.

They surrounded her and began herding her towards an alley at her back. Somehow she knew that if they got her in there, she wouldn't be coming out. "What do you want?" She snapped.

The tall one grinned. "Why everything you have." He waved the dagger in the direction of the alley.

"My uncle is the head City Guard. You harm me and he'll make you pay." She told him.

"I doubt that." One of the smaller ones said. "He's answering a disturbance across town. He'll find only your bones, unless you think you can offer us something we want more than you."

"How about your lives? Turn around and leave and live or stay and die." She drew the dagger from its sheath.

The five paused and stared at the shining blade. "You told us she was unarmed." One of the short ones said to the tall one accusingly.

"She was supposed to be. At least that's what Jafar told me." He grinned. "Look at the way she's handling the blade. She's a novice. This will be easy." He stepped forward waving his blade before him. The others spread out, forming a wall.

She stabbed with the dagger and he contemptuously struck it aside, almost tearing it from her grasp. "As I said. Easy." His companions grinned.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw someone burst through the crowd that had gathered to watch. One of the short ones turned to see what she was staring at only to meet a leather bag swung by a very determined woman. There was a thud as his forehead was bashed in by a very heavy bag filled with gold coins and he collapsed. The woman slashed with a dagger, drawing a grunt of pain as a second assailant staggered back clutching his arm and then she was beside Jasmine with her back to the wall.

"How do you like the odds now?" Sarah snapped at the three remaining thugs. "Since you're fighting two women then that will put you at the disadvantage."

"Two women? Three? No difference." The tall one growled. "You take the new comer, boys. The Princess is mine."

He lunged forward and his knife knocked Jasmine's feeble blow aside. Beside her Sarah was fighting for her life against two determined thugs. The tall one grabbed Jasmine by the throat and slammed her into the wall behind her, causing her to gasp and drop the dagger. He then backhanded her hard, sending her to the rough cobblestones. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and hit her again, drawing blood.

Behind him Razoul saw Jasmine go down and more felt than saw the blow that drew her blood. A red haze came over his eyes and filled with a killing rage he attacked. The thug backing up for a new lunge at Sarah was the first to meet that whirling blade and the first to die.

Unheeding the tall one took his dagger and pointed it at her eye. "Good bye, Princess. Jafar says you're no longer needed."

There was a silver arc that crossed his throat. He got a stunned look and then collapsed as his head bounced away from his body. Through her tears Jasmine saw Razoul standing over her former assailant, panting heavily and holding his sword.

Behind him guardsmen were subduing the remaining assassins and others were helping Sarah to her feet and then Razoul crouched down beside her, having sheathed his sword. He tentatively reached out his trembling hand. Had he been in time to save her? In that moment his love for her was clear for her to see. "Princess, are you all right?"

She had started to say 'do I look all right to you?' and then the words wouldn't come as she realized what that look of love in his eyes meant to her. Instead, in spite of all her pain, she found herself saying. "I'm fine now that you're here." And flung herself into his surprised arms.

She had just found that a lot of her questions she'd asked Sarah about love now had answers. She also knew in that moment how she was going to handle the problem of Jafar.

She wouldn't let go and when he told her he'd call a carriage, she said. "No. I command you to carry me back to the Castle like this."

"Why?" He asked. "Is there a reason?"

"Yes. If they see you carrying me all bloody and beat up after your patrol saved me, then no one is going to even ask why you weren't protecting me better. Instead I want them asking who knew I'd run away and set those thugs on me. I plan to shout those accusations. I'm going to make it very hot for Jafar."

He grinned. "That's my Princess."

"This is only the beginning." She told him grimly. "If Jafar wants a war, I'll give him one. Now when we reach the gates this is what I want you to do."

She was right about the reaction at the palace. The gates were flung open and guards were summoned and the Sultan came running. "Jasmine, are you all right?"

She had Razoul set her on her feet and didn't even have to fake being unsteady. She took her father's hands in hers. "No, Daddy, I was nearly murdered but Razoul and the city guard saved me; I owe him my life."

"And we thank you, Razoul." The Sultan said with a nod to Razoul before he turned back to her. "But who tried to kill you? Who would dare?"

"Oh, it's very simple, Daddy. It was the Grand Vizier, Jafar. One of the assailants told me."

Jafar came pushing through the crowd, looking like he'd run a long way very fast. "That's a ridiculous accusation, Princess. You're obviously upset and need a physician's care."

"I need you with your head on the executioner's block, murderer." She snapped.

Jafar turned to the Sultan and held out his snake staff whose eyes began to glow. "The Princess is upset and needs to be confined. Her mind has become unhinged." He turned and cast the glow of the staff on all those there. "I think we all agree that she's very sick."

"Yes, yes." The Sultan nodded his head. "The Princess needs to be taken care of." The rest of the guards and servants all nodded.

"Razoul, now!" Jasmine commanded.

Razoul took three quick steps forward and seized Jafar's staff in his hands. He ripped it from the astonished Grand Vizier's grip and raised it over his own head.

"Oh, no." Cried Jafar.

"Oh, yes." Snarled Jasmine.

Razoul brought the staff down with all his strength against the cobblestones. There was an explosion and a puff of black smoke. When the smoke vanished the snake staff was in pieces and everyone was shaking their heads as if they'd just woken up.

"What? What? What's happening?" The Sultan looked around in bewilderment.

Jasmine stepped forward and put her hand on her father's shoulder. "Jafar has been controlling everyone for years, Daddy. He's been robbing the treasury and making you do what he wants. Only I and Razoul were apparently immune. Since he couldn't control us, he tried to murder us."

The Sultan turned red and pointed a finger at his Grand Vizier. "Guards, arrest the former Grand Vizier. Jafar, your head will roll for this."

"I think not." Jafar snarled and hurled a magic powder which exploded in a billowing cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared he was gone, leaving the grasping guards with nothing.

"Guards, I want him found. Search the entire city." The Sultan ordered.

Jasmine put her hand out to stop Razoul from going with them. "I need you here." She said. He reluctantly agreed and sheathed his sword.

"Now, Jasmine, I want to know why you were outside and not in your quarters." The Sultan demanded.

"It was Jafar's doing. He made you issue so many strange orders that I felt like the walls were collapsing inward on me. I had to get out or choke. That was apparently part of his plan to get me away from those assigned to protect me. Salim was apparently put to sleep by Jafar, leaving me a clear path to the outside." Salim who'd been sweating, expecting her to call for his head for his neglect, abruptly relaxed. She gave him a look that left him no doubt that they would have words later, a lot of words. "Daddy, Jafar then sent those thugs to murder me. Razoul saved me with the help of a very loyal family whom we need to reward."

"Of course, dearest, we shall." He reassured her. Then he got a stern look, dropped her hand and put his fists on his hips. "And I want you to promise me you'll never leave the palace alone like that again. After all Jafar is still out there."

"Yes, Daddy, I promise I will never leave the palace _alone_ like that again." She grinned at Razoul.

"Very good." The Sultan said. "And now I want the Physician Royal to examine you and make sure you're all right. You look horrible."

"Yes, Daddy." She said meekly.

The Sultan when he visited her in her room later seemed lost and confused without his Grand Vizier but was full of concern for her.

She reassured him she was going to be fine and then told him she wanted to change her security arrangements to better protect herself. He gave her a smile. "Of course, of course, my lovely. Do what you think best. I'm sure Razoul will advise you." He hugged her and gave her a kiss. As he started to leave he turned and said. "Oh dearest, I just got a return mail from the Prince of Del Mor, he'll be here to court you in three weeks. Then you can get married." He bumbled off, muttering about grandchildren.

After he left, she snarled. "Over my dead body. I'm marrying whom I want to and you don't get a say in which prince it is. I'm sick and tired of being everyone's little doll that they manipulate to get what they want."

"Razoul." She called. His welcome face appeared in her doorway.

"Yes, Princess?" He bowed.

"Razoul, I'm changing the security arrangements. From now on you're my personal bodyguard. You answer only to me and no one else." She could feel her head throbbing but she had to finish this before she collapsed. "That means no longer standing there in my doorway. That was one of the silliest arrangements I ever heard of. You had no way of seeing if anyone was coming in the window to kidnap me. From here in the central area you can see all entrances and windows. Also, I'm having a door with locks installed. You'll screen all callers through a small opening at the top."

"I also plan to add more security in the approaches to my room but I'll have to do it slowly until Daddy realizes there's more money than he thought."

"You will move your possessions from that small, dark cubicle that they gave you in the palace to the large room across the hall from mine. I will expect you to be available whenever I ask and I also expect you to give me as much privacy in my quarters as I need."

She smiled at him. "That means we will be meeting in the central area here to discuss things whenever either one of us wants. I find myself greatly in need of advice on things I have no experience with. You will fulfill that need."

She sighed. "I'm afraid that means you'll have to find someone else to be the head of the city guard. I can't have you off chasing robbers when I need to talk with you. I'm sure you have someone in mind."

"Princess, I'm not sure I could find someone to do the job as good as I can."

"Razoul, no one is indispensable. If you really want advice on who to choose, I'm sure Sarah or Hasim would be glad to council you as they have had to interact with them over the last few years and know who's honest and who's not. I'll give you a week to get that done."

"Yes, Princess." He sighed. He would miss being the city's guardian.

"Now, I need to rest and I have one last command for you." She waited until he nodded. "Good. I'm going to get some sleep and." She stifled a sob. "I'm done being brave for the moment. Every time I shut my eyes I see that horrible man with his dagger. Please sit here and hold my hand until I get to sleep. Will you do that?"

He sighed. "Yes, Princess."

She smiled softly as she took his hand. "Good. I know how you feel about me and what my feelings are for you, and I also know we'll never have any more than we have now, but what I need right now is a friend."

She laid her head on her pillow and he thought she was asleep but she opened one eye. "I also expect you to start getting more sleep after you turn over the city guard responsibility. You'll do me no good being half dead on your feet. Good night, my friend." This time she stayed asleep.

"Good night, my Princess." He told her. If he never had any more than this, sitting here holding her hand, he would be content. He turned so he faced the door and made sure his sword was ready.

Later, when he was sure she was sleeping soundly he removed himself to the central room where he could guard her better. He sat in a chair where he could see all entrances and thought about what had just happened.

He knew this arrangement was not going to last. The conventions of society would soon reassert themselves with Jafar gone and she'd be surrounded once more with ladies in waiting and the like and he'd be relegated back to his guard post.

It turned out that during the night Jasmine awoke and had the same thought. She had deluded herself. This was an impossible situation and it was not going to last. From somewhere an old dried up maiden aunt was going to emerge and reinstitute all the conventions that Jafar had broken down. Then she would be back in her prison to be auctioned off to the highest bidding prince and Razoul would be removed, never to return. Did she want that? And if she didn't, what was she going to do about it? She had told him they could have nothing more but did she really want that? She had a decision to make.

Sometime about three in the morning he heard her moving about in her room. She seemed to be restless and was pacing around like she was wearing a circular path in the floor. This went on for some time. Abruptly she stopped. There were two quick steps and she pushed the curtain to her room back. She was still in her pale blue nightgown and she tossed her head back, throwing her unbound black satin hair in waves behind her.

She looked at him intently for a moment, and he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I've been thinking." She said. She tossed her hair back again. "Allah, what an understatement, as that's all I've been doing for the last hour." She regarded him intently. "I've been thinking among other things about what Sarah told me about love and forbidden love and the need to be patient. I've also realized I don't have much time."

"Princess, I don't understand." He told her, watching in fascination how her unbound black satin hair seemed to flow around her and mold to her body.

"Neither do I." She declared. "And you know what? I've decided to hell with being patient."

She made three quick steps across the room and abruptly sat down in his lap. She pushed his turban off his head. "There. That's better." She looked deeply into his eyes and he saw the same terrible longing that was mirrored in his own. "I don't think you're an ugly man at all. Also, I intend to find out whether this love is true by doing something about it." She leaned forward and kissed him.

There was a clatter as he dropped his sword for the first time in his life and then his arms went about her and he gently held her close, conscious of her injuries, and kissed her back. Kissing was all they were going to be able to do and they had all night to do it in and they proceeded to do just that. Iago if he'd been there would've said something like 'oh, yuck.'


	17. Chapter 17 Abis Mal is Abysmal

Abis Mal looked around at his surroundings in the Cave of Wonders and his eyes grew rounder by the second. "You're so full of prettys."

"Touch nothing while you're in here." The rumbling voice of the Guardian informed him.

"Touch nothing?" He looked down at his feet. "Can I touch the floor?"

"What?"

"Can I touch the floor?"

"Yes, you may touch the floor, but touch nothing else."

"What about the air? Can I touch that?"

There was a long pause. "Yes, you may touch the air. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes. If I get thirsty can I touch the water? And I am getting thirsty." He pointed towards a small stream of water seeping from one of the walls.

There was a longer pause this time. "You may touch the water."

"Oh goody." He looked at the small stream. "I'll need a cup to catch it in as it's too slow. May I touch one of the cups?"

This time there was a really long pause and then a pop and a crackle. The Guardian could be heard arguing with itself. "He cannot touch the cup!" One voice declared.

Another said in reply. "If he can't touch the cup then how is he to drink? He has not condemned himself by his actions so we cannot allow harm to come to him and dying of thirst is to cause harm where it is not warranted."

The first voice said wearily. "Agreed. He may touch the cup." There were several snaps and more pops.

"Pardon me." Abis Mal interjected.

"Yes?" The first voice said cautiously.

Abis Mal was fidgeting. "I really have to go. Can I touch the TP and the floor with my…?"

"AGGHH!" The first voice screamed. "ERROR! ERROR! PROGRAMMING CONFLICT. ERROR! ERROR!" There was an echoing crash overhead and the lights flickered and almost went out.

There was a long silence in which a pin could've been heard to fall if Abis Mal had dropped one. Finally, the second voice said. "You may touch whatever you want except the lamp."

Abis Mal nodded. "Oh, goody. Now where is the bathroom? Also the kitchen and the food? I'm hungry." He rubbed his hands together.

"Bathroom? Kitchen? Food? Here we go again." The second voice complained. "Master, where are you when I need you?"

"Then there is the matter of a bed and sheets and blanket and." Tears came to his eyes. "I want my teddy bear." He wiped his eyes. "And I always get a bedtime story. Will you tell me one?"

The lights dimmed and sputtered as something howled like its brakes had failed. Jafar would've sympathized with it.


	18. Chapter 18 Will He be Believed?

Razoul knocked softly on the door of the address he'd been directed to. He was supposed to be finishing up handing over the city guard responsibilities but he'd decided he had to make time for this; especially after what he'd seen that night at the Astronomer's Tower. This had to be the person the old women had wanted him to tell about the non-twinkling star.

There was no response and he knocked harder. "Coming. Give me a minute." A voice sleepily replied.

There was a shuffling sound followed by the rasp of bolts being drawn. The door opened and Achmed the Astronomer Royal peered sleepily out at him. "Razoul? What is it?"

Razoul knew he was going to sound like a fool but he had no choice here. If this man believed his warning, it might go a long way towards making Jasmine Sultanas. "Astronomer Royal, forgive me for disturbing you, but this could not wait. Can your magic in the tower see any part of the night sky up close?"

The old man frowned and then nodded. "It can if I know what I'm looking for." He paused. "And you have something you think I should be looking for, don't you? Be aware that I do not do horoscopes or any of that other bunk."

"It's not that." Razoul forced himself to continue. "You'll think I'm crazy but recently when I almost died three old women appeared and delivered a prophecy which seems to be coming true. They told me that Jazmine had to save the world from a disaster which would appear in the skies in nearly a year. They told me to befriend her and train her so she could become the Sultanas and save us all from disaster and that I could only tell one man after she was recognized by your tower."

The old man pulled his red beard. "And you want me to verify whether the warning is real or not?"

"Yes." He said with relief. "And if you find anything, please let me know because it could be vital to the job she has to do."

"Well, it won't hurt me to listen." The old man sighed. "What was the warning?"

Razoul screwed up his face trying to remember. "They spoke about a light in the sky that would appear as a morning star. They said the light would not twinkle but grow in size and within months the world would be nearly destroyed."

The Astronomer Royal sighed. "Thank you, Razoul. I'll look into it and get back to you."

"You must believe me, Sir. The woman warned the fate of the world depends on it."

"Yes. Yes. Now you go home. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Razoul sighed. He'd been afraid of this. He was an illiterate guard. Why would one of the educated listen to him? He turned around and trudged back, trying to figure out what he would do next.

Achmed shut his door with a shake of his head. He was so tired of being bothered by everyone who thought they had a message from Allah. Oh, well. He could still get some sleep. He turned around the corner of the hall heading for his room when everything vanished in a swirl of grey fog.

He stopped and stared in shock at three young women dressed in armor who stared right back at him. In front of them a large, black cauldron belched out clouds of steam and smoke. "No." He said. "It can't be."

"It certainly is." One replied. "You disappointed us, Achmed. Particularly you disappointed me. I'd wagered that you would believe our messenger."

"I won." The second intoned. "And that means everyone else lost."

The third stirred the pot with a long black stick. "Maybe you'll believe this messenger."

A face formed in the smoke above the cauldron, a face which he knew all too well as she had taught him everything he knew and had created the magic of the tower. "Jezra?"

"Yes, Achmed, Jezra. That young man just told you something vital and you are choosing to ignore it. That's not how I taught you to think."

"What do you mean? His warning is so vague that it's laughable."

"Achmed, Achmed. What light in the sky does not twinkle?"

He frowned. "The planets of course."

"Yes, and what other bodies?" When he paused she said. "How about the comets and their cousins the asteroids? What does it portend for earth if one of them rises in the east and grows bigger with each day?"

He blanched. "A collision or near miss."

She nodded. "Go to the Library and read up on what that has meant in the past." She vanished.

The three woman swirled and became one being who seemed to be a wolf standing on his hind legs. "I'm he whom the Amerindians called Old Man Coyote and you Achmed have been given your last warning. Use it wisely."

The mists and the other world were abruptly gone and Achmed found himself leaning against the wall for support while he gasped for breath. As soon as he had recovered he hurried to his room, got dressed, and practically ran to the Library.

It took most of the day for the Searchers at the Library to find what the Astronomer Royal wanted and in the end he wished they hadn't.

He stared at the papers representing hundreds of years of study by men and women now dead. Some had lived in the world that had preceded their own and they spoke fearfully of an ELE or Extinction Level Event that was created when a giant asteroid or comet slammed into the Earth.

Even recently in China the same type of star was reported but this time after it had vanished a monstrous tidal wave ravished the shores of the Indian Ocean. The monsoon rains were reported to have been very early arriving and more intense than usual.

Later that night he mounted the tower and did a magic scan seeking any threats in the next year. He had already checked with his assistants and no one had observed anything unusual in their observations over the last few weeks.

He decided for thoroughness he would ask only for objects that did not twinkle to be shown, especially those that were hidden from him by the sun which made no difference to the magic. He rejected two as the well-known planets, Venus and Mercury, and then he saw it. A small red object floated in the center of the magical image and it had an almost visible circumference.

He asked the magic to zoom in. Slowly it grew in size and he wondered if he'd discovered an unknown planet and then it rapidly expanded until he was looking at an object like two balls of dough that had been pulled apart but which were still connected by a piece of dough but this was not dough; this was rock. As he watched the object slowly spun so that first one ball was facing him and then the other. What had he just found?

"What am I looking at?" He asked the magic narrator.

"You're viewing what was determined by the end of the nineteenth century to be an asteroid." The narrator's voice replied. "It appears to be what was called an 'Earth crossing asteroid'. This one has two parts, each about a mile in diameter and it will cross Earth's orbit once more in its journey around the sun."

He swallowed, remembering Razoul's message. "Is it a threat to Earth?"

"It will take some time to calculate a precise orbit from prior observations that took in this part of the sky by accident. Do you want to wait?"

"Please." He said. He stared up at the night sky and for some reason called Olympus Mons back into view. He watched as the great volcano roared its fury into the skies of Mars. Rain was falling almost constantly. If one giant volcano could disrupt and change the climate of a planet what would two miles of rock do to the Earth's climate?

There was a PING. "The preliminary calculations are complete. There is a 95 percent chance the asteroid will impact the western coast of North America."

The Astronomer Royal sagged. "Will it be an ELE?"

"A detailed calculation will take a week to complete. Do you want the resulting full simulation?"

"Yes, please." The Astronomer Royal decided he was going to have to involve the Princess. Some leader with brains was going to have to handle this and that let the Sultan out. It was time to consult with the Library Committee. Jasmine had to be involved.

Jasmine looked at her face in the mirror. The puffiness was gone but she knew she was going to have a bad purple and green bruise where the assassin had struck her. The healer's magic had restored her health but she was still reminded of her healing injuries when she moved.

She decided not to apply makeup to conceal the bruise. Razoul knew it was there and he'd been more considerate than she would've thought possible about her pain. She'd been told that men were generally not romantic and had little consideration for women's pain when they made love. Razoul was not living up to that reputation.

Well, they hadn't done more than kissed but still he'd made every effort not to hurt her. She was feeling more comfortable with her decision all the time. They might never be able to marry but she had a feeling that it would be a joy having him for a lover.

She pushed the curtain aside and saw him standing there in the lobby area where he could watch both entrances. "Are you ready to take a break for dinner?" She indicated the table with the steaming bowls on it. As per her orders the cook's servants had set it on the balcony table which was sitting under the awning with two pole props that looked like they were modeled on spears.

He sighed. "I cannot guard you and eat at the same time."

She grinned and twined a loose strand of black hair between her fingers. "But you can guard me and kiss me at the same time."

"Princess, I.."

She cut him off. "I'm just teasing you, my brave guardian. How about this? I eat and you guard and then I guard while you eat?" She laughed at the look on his face. "Oh, come on, Razoul. You have to eat sometime and that sounds like the best solution. Especially with the front door locked; we only have to worry about flying threats like birds."

"You have a lot more to worry about than birds, Princess!" An angry but terrifyingly familiar voice snarled.

They whirled around as the former Grand Vizier landed lightly on the balcony floor. He held sputtering balls of magic in each hand.

Jazmine shook her head in disgust. "Give us a break, Jafar. We're both immune to your magic."

Jafar grinned maliciously. "But the walls aren't." He hurled the ball in his right hand and then the one in his left. There were bright flashes as they exploded above their heads followed by a numbing concussion of sound.

Razoul watched in horror as a whole section of the wall peeled free and then he lunged putting his body between Jazmine and the falling masonry. The blows from the heavy stones smashed him to his knees as he shielded her from the worst of the falling rocks. The table where they had been going to eat was reduced to splinters and the awning was ripped off the wall.

Razoul staggered erect. A quick glance showed him that Jasmine was relatively unharmed except for bruises and that she seemed to be searching for something in the debris. He knew he had to stop this madman before he could unleash anymore explosions but he also knew he was going to fail badly with his injuries hampering him. "I love you, Jazmine." He said softly and then he lifted his sword and charged Jafar. At least he tried to. The best he could manage was a staggering walk.

Jafar began laughing. "How pathetic and to think I was worried about you." He reached into his robe and pulled out a fully loaded crossbow. "This time I'll make certain of you. Die!" Jafar shouted as he depressed the trigger.

The crossbow twanged and its bolt passed right through where Razoul had been a moment before. Jafar looked up in puzzlement and then saw Jasmine. She'd just tripped Razoul to the ground by hooking his leg from behind while she was still on the ground and was now on her feet facing him and her eyes were filled with rage.

"No! You die!" Jasmine stepped forward with the artificial spear she'd torn from the awning's ruins poised over her shoulder and hurled it at him.

Jafar tried to put up a defense spell but he was too late. The faux spear penetrated through the right side of his chest just below his shoulder and emerged from the other side. He screamed as he grasped his bleeding shoulder and then saw Jasmine raise the second spear. "This is not the end!" He shouted as he vanished a moment before the second spear ripped through the space where he'd been standing.

Jasmine helped a battered Razoul back to his feet and leaning on each other they staggered over to the balcony railing. They saw nothing but the sleepy city below. Jasmine shook her head. "You were right about being on guard during our meal and I was wrong. I apologize." She looked sadly at the balcony. "I so loved this spot and its view. It's not going to look the same with iron bars." She considered for a moment. "Do you think he'll be coming back tonight?"

"Jafar doesn't give up easily but I think this was too much even for him. He won't be back tonight." He sighed. "Speaking of being wrong, I was wrong. You can share guard duties with me anytime." He got a smile in return. He sheathed his sword and looked about at the ruins. "It looks like dinner is spoiled."

Her hand caught his arm and pulled him around to face her. She smiled. "But my appetite is not spoiled for other things."

She reached up a hand and gently stroked her fingers down his cheek. "So you love me, do you? A woman likes to hear that from the man she loves." She put her arms about his neck and drew his face down for a kiss that lasted a long time before they went back inside, battered but unbowed.


	19. Chapter 19 Abis Mal Gets Lonely

Abis Mal wandered about the Cave of Wonders. Everywhere he looked, he saw containers overflowing with gold and jewels. Great urns and chests were packed with them and he kicked coins and jewels aside with every step that he took. He sighed. It was just too much. There were too many pretties. It had become boring and predictable after nearly two months and then as the time stretched on for months more it'd become disgusting.

At first he'd run everywhere when he'd been given permission to touch and had stuffed his pockets full to bursting, and now? He no longer cared. He had a bathroom but everything in it was gold or silver. The kitchen where he prepared his meals was the same and the bed was gold too. That made it the coldest and hardest bed he'd ever slept in. And the food? It at least was not gold or silver but his host had no imagination. There was only so much food fit for a king he could stand. Right now he would've killed for a simple sandwich prepared by one of the street vendors in Agrabah.

Abis Mal knew this experience had changed him. If he ever got out of here the pursuit of wealth just for the sake of having it would seem so sour and unappealing. His surly band of desert skunks didn't know how good they had it. Riding free over the desert and sleeping in soft piles of rags. By Allah, he missed them and their disputes. It was then that he realized what else he was missing in his life.

"Hello?" He asked the air. "Are you listening?"

"I'm always listening." The Guardian replied in its third or was it its fourth different voice? He'd lost track. "What do you want now? If it's to leave, I have not finished observing you."

It would be good to leave but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "No but I need something else."

"And what would that be? I already told you the lamp is forbidden to you until I resolve the problems you present me with." The voice died away in echoes.

"What does the lamp contain?" He asked it hopefully.

He got the same answer as he always did. "That is forbidden for you to know. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes." He screwed up his courage. "I want someone to talk to."

"You're talking to me." The voice told him with what sounded like reproof.

"But you're not human. I need someone human to talk to or I'll go mad."

"We can't have that. You're already bad enough for me sane." There was a long pause. "I cannot bring a person in from the outside as the only entrance is by using the magic spell my master created." There was another pause. "But there are several beings here you could converse with if you desire."

"They're human?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well, that lets out most of them." The voice sighed. "I do not think vampires and zombies qualify as human any more. The dijins are closer though. There are several who might qualify. The one in the lamp is forbidden."

Abis Mal raised an eyebrow but said nothing. So it was a dijin or genie in the lamp? That was useful information. "That's all right. I'll be glad to talk to one of the others."

"Male or female or is there no preference?"

Abis Mal's eyes lit up. "Female would be nice." Males always seemed to want to stab him. At least women only wanted to throw things.

"Very well. Go about thirty of your waddling paces and turn right. You'll see a green jade table. On it you'll find a gold ring with a jade center piece. Rub it three times and she'll appear. I will warn you that I've made sure she can enact no magic to remove you from these premises."

There was a sigh. "I apologize that you've had to remain here so long. I too would like to be free of this place, but I am bound here by the orders of my Master, Izra the Mad. Now, please go as I need quiet to think about the problems you present me with."

Abis Mal followed the directions and only got lost twice. He finally found the table with the ring. He picked it up and rubbed it. A cloud of green smoke formed and he waited with a little trepidation as knowing his luck he would probably end up with someone like the last landlady he'd had. She'd been a real shrew with her carping on and on about her back rents.

There was a shriek of happiness and then someone within the smoke giggled before saying. "Free. Free. Free of that horrible, confining little ring."

The smoke cleared, revealing a blond woman with dusky skin who looked no more than twenty two. She had the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. She was wearing a small silk vest that did nothing to hide that she was very female. She had a wasp-thin waist just above a pair of the smallest shorts he'd ever seen on a woman and her legs were to die for. Her eyes were green and totally focused on him. She smiled revealing perfect white teeth.

She made a bow, almost revealing everything that her top barely covered. "I am Jean the dijin of the ring. I am at your command." She stepped back and sighed. "I can imagine what that's going to be."

Abis Mal smiled at her. "Just keep talking. I love your voice."

"Say again?" Her cute face puckered up in a frown. "I think I've been in that ring too long. It's affected my hearing."

"Oh, that's so lovely. Your voice is lovelier than all the pretties in this place." He indicated she should sit down across from him. "You don't know how long it's been since I held a conversation with anyone but the Guardian. Just keep talking."

She sat and frowned. "Don't you want to do it?" At his confused look she said. "You know, be physical?"

He sighed. He knew how well the opposite sex was attracted to him. The number of his former girlfriends could be counted on one hand with it clenched into a fist. None. "Only if you want it." He knew how much chance there was of that.

"No." She shook her head. "I've never wanted it but all the men who were master seemed to and don't get me started on some of the women." She frowned again. "You really only want to talk?"

"Yes. Tell me about yourself. I don't care what you say. Just talk."

"You're a strange one." She smiled and it seemed the whole cave lit up. "But I like you. I think this could be one of the most interesting things that has happened to me in centuries."

She started to speak, hesitated, and frowned. "I don't know where to begin. Usually my new master wants only to hear the rules of the contract."

"Contract?" It was Abis Mal's turn to frown. He should've known that it was too good to be true.

"Yes." She held up the fingers of one hand and began counting them off with a finger from the other. "First, I'm not allowed to bring someone back from the dead and I couldn't if I tried. You'd just be wasting a wish if you insisted on it. Second, I can't force someone else to love you. Third, you cannot extend the number of wishes. Fourth, I can't make someone kill someone else for you, and Fifth, I can't kill someone for you." She dropped her hands and sighed. "That's pretty much it."

"How many wishes do I get?" He asked her.

"Five, but I warn you my power is limited. That's why you get five instead of the usual obligatory three." She smiled tentatively at him. "Now, do you still want to talk?"

"Oh, yes." He smiled back and rubbed his fat little ankles together in nervousness. "I've been alone so long here that just hearing you talk is like having my fondest wish granted. So, please begin." He waited expectantly.

She frowned. "I've never carried on a real conversation before. I don't know where to start?"

He shrugged. "Just talk about yourself, your family, your hopes and dreams." He sighed. "Maybe that's not such a good idea. When I do that, most people head for the exits."

She smiled. "Well, let's hope that I don't do that to you." She considered a moment. "My family is quite large. There are hundreds of dijin confined to various things like lamps, rings, vases, necklaces, and anything else human wizards put their mind to. I once knew a genie whose home was a chamber pot. Needless to say he was not happy about his housing." She looked up as if to ask 'is this all right?'

He chuckled. "I've had a few bad experiences with chamber pots myself but usually they were being thrown at me. They didn't bother to empty them either."

"You poor man." She reached out as if to touch his hand and then drew back with a nervous smile.

"But what about you?" He rubbed his chin and then took off his turban to set it aside, revealing a large bald spot. "Are you happy in your ring?"

"Happy?" She considered this and then shook her head. "I was once a free spirit that roamed the sands and oasis wherever I wanted to. It was not my choice to be in that tiny ring. A master wizard, Izra the Mad, put me there. May he burn for eternity!"

"Amen." Boomed the voice of the Guardian which died away into echoes.

There was an uncomfortable silence and seeking to change the subject he asked. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

She shook her head. "I have none that I know of. I even have no idea who my parents were. Until I became human I had no concept of family." She sighed. "Until I became both human and dijin I had no idea what the world was like and now that I've seen it through human eyes I would not want to go back." She tossed her hair back and then smiled at him. "Tell me about your family."

He picked up his turban and wrung it in his hands. "I never knew my parents. I was found on the steps of an orphanage. Some children at the orphanage once told me that the reason I was abandoned was that I was too weird for anyone to want to live with." He looked down sadly.

She reached out her hand and this time the touch lingered. "Then lack of family is something we both have in common."

He looked at her hand but did not touch it. He'd been bitten too many times by female derision to even dare. He looked up at her but saw no derision in her eyes. He coughed. "Tell me about some of your adventures. I'm sure you have some great tales to tell."

Her face lit up. "Now that I can do." And she began to regale him with stories of her previous masters and her adventures while he sat there and soaked it in, reveling in having a conversation with a woman who was bright and witty as well as beautiful, and who was not throwing chamber pots at him.


	20. Chapter 20 Agra Bah's Greatest Secret

Razoul watched from his position behind Jasmine's chair which was set just below her father's while the Sultan heard complaints and petitions from the people. She listened intently and when there was a dispute between two villages over crop land and irrigation rights, a whisper to her father had him issuing a decree that satisfied and dissatisfied people from both villages. That probably made it a good compromise Razoul thought.

As the chamber emptied after this last case of the day, her father complimented her. "Jasmine, I've never seen you so interested in the workings of this court before. That suggestion was brilliant."

She nodded and smiled at him. "You would've come up with it on your own."

"Well, maybe I would have. Why I guess I would have. Keep watching Jasmine you'll learn a lot." He bumbled off to play with his toys.

She smiled up at Razoul. She didn't dare take his hand in public but her eyes expressed her feelings. "I really have you to thank for that, Razoul. Our little expeditions have really opened things up for me."

He nodded. She'd kept her promise to her father not to leave the palace alone again. Instead she and Razoul went everywhere together. This morning Jasmine had presented Sarah a reward for helping save her from the assassins. That much gold would feed the family for years.

A new petitioner approached them and he was about to send the fellow off since the hours for petitions were over when he recognized him. So did Jasmine who nodded to him. "Astronomer Royal, how nice to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

He made a quick obeisance and said. "It's more what I can do for you, Princess. There's something I have to show you."

"And what is that? Olympus Mons' eruption is getting bigger?" She asked with a smile.

"This is not in the night sky, Princess but here on the grounds of the palace or I should say beneath the palace." He looked askance at Razoul. "If you can leave your bodyguard for a while, I have something you need to see."

Razoul's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. No one was separating him from his charge. Jasmine put a gentle hand on his arm in reward and said. "I'm sorry, Astronomer Royal, but since the assassination attempts I go nowhere without Razoul."

"But, but, Princess." He began.

"Give me no 'buts', Sir." She said stiffly. "If Razoul cannot come, then I'll not go." Razoul nodded. She'd learned.

The Astronomer Royal looked like he was about to have a heart attack right there. "This, this is impossible. The committee will not stand for it. But you must see this. The future of the world may depend on it."

He looked at her and saw no yielding in her. He gave a deep sigh. "They're going to have my head for this, but the events that are coming are so important that for once in the history of the Library the rules must be put aside. Come." He beckoned for them to follow him.

He led them along a hall and then down a flight of stairs. At the bottom he went up to a marble column and twisted one of the carved flutes on it. There was a groan and a door opened. He shut the door behind them and then led them down a long, winding passageway. The passageway grew in size until it opened into a broad room, lighted with lamps and a gentle light filtering down from above them.

Two statues of women, one in robes and the other in armor, stood at the entrance to another room. "Who are the statues?" Jasmine asked. "They seem familiar."

"They should." He replied. "One is Minerva and the other is Athena, the goddesses of wisdom and intelligence for the Romans and the Greeks. They reflect the best in both cultures and are appropriate here as guardians." As he had talked he'd led them up the steps.

He was met at the door by his three assistants and a tall, older, but very fit man in a military uniform. Razoul recognized him immediately and automatically saluted. "Good evening, General Ayverli."

The older man with a receding hairline and graying hair saluted him back. "Good evening to you, Captain." He smiled. "I should say former captain. The army's lost was the guard's gain." He bowed to Jasmine. "And good evening to you, Princess. Welcome to our little cabal."

She nodded in return. "General, it is interesting I find you here with these astronomers. Is there a reason?"

One of the assistants broke in as he pointed at Razoul. "He should not be here. He has not been approved." The other two nodded.

The General held up his hand. "I'll vouch for Razoul. He will not betray any confidences given here." He looked over at Razoul and smiled. "Will you, Captain?"

Razoul swallowed. "No sir, but with one provision. That if it harms or threatens the Princess, then I'll do my duty by her and your secrecy be damned." His reward was a smile from Jasmine which promised other, more enjoyable things later.

"I couldn't ask for a better answer." The General turned back to the four other men. "Gentlemen, I see nothing wrong in continuing. I'm afraid that the days of secrecy are going to be behind us and more people than just this man are going to have to be informed as to what we have kept hidden here for hundreds of years if the world is to survive."

"And just what is behind these doors, General?" Jasmine asked. "You have aroused my curiosity."

The General smiled and gestured to the old man with the red beard. "Astronomer Royal, please do the honors."

The old man shoved inward on the two great doors which swung silently inward to reveal a room which seemed to stretch to infinity. It was lined with marble columns and statues and in the center of the room were long marble tables with chairs along their lengths about every four feet. Diffuse evening sunlight shown down from unseen openings above and illuminated the side walls lined with shelves and on each shelf were hundreds, if not thousands of books and scrolls. "Welcome to the Great Library of Alexandria!" He proclaimed proudly.


	21. Chapter 21 Abis Mal has a Conversation

Abis Mal was lying on his stomach listening in rapture as Jean told him about the master who'd not wished wisely and ended up with a hundred wives whom he couldn't afford and all who liked to nag, thus negating all his gains. He chuckled. "He got what he deserved for being greedy." He looked around at the piles of coins and jewels. "Having all the wealth in the world is just, just boring."

Jean smiled at him. "Exactly. I have not met a master yet who did not want all the wealth in the world." She frowned and looked intently at him. "Except now I have. In place of wealth what would you wish for?"

He looked around at the great walls and the doors that led nowhere. "Freedom."

She shook her head. "That the Guardian will not allow me to grant you, but it is what every dijin who has been enslaved prays for, even the Guardian himself. What else would you desire?"

He smiled as he considered. "My bed is made of gold and silver. I'd like a normal wooden bed with blankets and sheets and pillows and a mattress stuffed with goose down."

"Done." She snapped her fingers. "That's one wish. Do you have more?"

"Food I can eat that's not fit for a king. What I crave is Hasim's warm cinnamon rolls and hot sandwiches filled with roast lamb from the market in Agrabah and the like. That's what I want the Guardian to give me."

"You hear that, Guardian?" She said to the air. "I'm changing his diet and menu."

"I hear." Came the deep voice. "I don't see what's wrong with my fare. My master, Izra the Mad, loved it."

"You had a weirdo master." Abis Mal informed it. "I've been saying that since the first day."

"I'm coming to think that you're right." Rumbled the Guardian.

Jean waited until she was certain the Guardian was done. "So that's wish number two. You have three more to go and then were done." She told Abis Mal with a sad smile.

He frowned. "And what happens to you after my last wish is granted?"

"What do you think?" She held up the ring. "It's back inside here for me until a new master comes along."

She sighed. "I don't even know how long it's been since the last time. When I was last out some madman who wanted to rule the world was trying to conquer Egypt." She screwed her lip up in thought. "What was his name? Hules Kaser or something like that."

"Julius Caesar?" He asked her.

"Why, yes, I think it was." She grasped his hand. "How long has it been since that bald twerp got his comeuppance?"

Abis Mal swallowed. "He didn't. He won. His descendants ruled Rome."

"No." She said. "He couldn't have. He was one of the vilest persons who was ever my master. Four of his wishes were, well you can guess what they were." She shuddered.

"As interesting as I find this conversation I must interrupt." The Guardian informed them. "Abis Mal needs his rest to keep him as sane as he is." It sighed. "You'll of course want a bedtime story as usual."

Abis Mal shook his head. "I'd rather Jean tell me one."

"Oh, good. I was getting so tired of the Brave Little Tailor." There was a pause and then it said. "Jean, the answer to your question as to how long it has been is that from the time of the first Caesar to the present stretches more than two thousand years and Abis Mal I'm sorry to tell you time flows much more slowly here. So far you've been here nearly a year while only five days have passed outside. Good night."

Her hands came up to her mouth. "Oh, no. Guardian, I can't have been in that ring two thousand years. It can't have been that long." There was silence from the Guardian.

She threw her head back and tears streamed down her face. "I can't do it. I won't go back in that vile little ring to sleep for thousands of years." She put her head back in her hands and wept.

Abis Mal felt he should offer her comfort and started to raise his hand and then dropped it. The last crying woman he'd tried to offer what he called comfort had hit him in the head with a frying pan with the eggs still in it. "There. There." He said. "I still have three more wishes and I won't make the last one so you never have to leave."

Her eyes showed between her fingers as she spread them. "You won't?"

He took a dumpy little stand. "Of course not, if you did who would I talk to? And I love talking to you." He gave her a tentative smile.

She smiled back and got to her feet. "I have the perfect story for you. It's about a sultan and.."

"Please, save it. I want to enjoy it all." He led the way to his bedroom. He was pleased to see the wish had been granted. Now he had a real bed but he suddenly realized there was something missing. "Drat. I should've wished for two beds. Now you have nowhere to sleep."

She frowned. "You don't want me to…?"

He shook his head. This again? "Only if you want to." At the shake of her head he continued. "Then magic yourself up a bed and whatever else you need. Does that count as a wish?"

She smiled. "I'm not going to count it." She gestured and another bed appeared at the other side of the room. She stared at it. "It's been so long since I had a real bed. I've forgotten what one feels like."

He flopped down in his bed and flung his turban aside. "It's the softest thing imaginable. Now, I want my story."

She grinned at him and sat on the edge of her bed and began her tale. Somewhere about the ending he fell asleep. She watched him for a while and then a smile came to her lips and she leaned over and kissed his partly bald head. "You're turning out to be the best master I ever had."


	22. Chapter 22 Aunty Goes Power Crazy

"Well?" Iago asked as Aunty Agatha poked and prodded him. "How does it look?" Over in a corner his hostess Sarah sat in a chair sewing while her husband Isaac looked on.

"You no longer look or smell like a roasted turkey." Aunty announced. She stepped back and put her hands on her broad hips. "I think one more round of my medicines will do the trick." She rummaged in her shoulder sack and then pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a blue liquid.

He held out his newly grown red and blue wing feathers for the bottle but she stepped back again. "Oh, no. You get this only when I get the last half of the scarab."

Sarah looked up from her sewing. "That was never part of the bargain." Isaac frowned but held his peace.

"Oh yes it was." The old woman hissed. "He promised me the whole scarab and in this way I'll make sure he pays."

"What? You don't trust me?" Iago mimed being mortally wounded.

"You bet I don't." Aunty snapped. "I've dealt with Jafar and his like before and it's soured me. It's payment up front as they say and no credit offered or given."

"Iago, you don't have to do this." Sarah said and then she looked at her husband who nodded. She turned and glared at the old woman. "How much gold would it take to satisfy you?"

The old lady waved a hand in dismissal. "More than you can imagine, girl. The complete scarab is beyond price, as your little feathered friend well knows." She stepped between Sarah and Iago and glared at him. "What will it be, birdy? More pain or the scarab?"

Iago sighed. "Your kindness overwhelms my common sense. I'll take you to the scarab half, but I.."

"But me no buts. We leave tonight." She snatched him up and they vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Isaac came over and laid his hand on his wife's shoulders. "You tried, dearest. The rest is in God's hands."

The moon was rising over the summits of the eastern dunes when Iago who was sitting on Aunty Agatha's shoulder directed her to the grove beside the river below the castle walls. The old woman had insisted on coming after dark as she wanted no encounter with the city guards. She figured she could deal with any common riffraff of the night.

"All right, birdy, go find the scarab half." She plucked him off her shoulder and dropped him on the ground.

"Hey, be careful." Iago complained. "I'm still tender."

"You'll be even tenderer if you don't come up with the scarab half pretty quick." She snarled.

"No sympathy for the hard working parrot." He complained. He looked around with a bemused look on his face. "Now where was that tree?"

"Quit stalling." She snapped and fired a small bolt that caused him to leap in the air.

"Hey, watch it. You kill me and you'll never get the scarab." He blew smoke off his tail feathers.

She shrugged. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

"There's a comedian in every crowd." Iago complained. He looked around and then pointed. "Over there. By the river." Out in the water a familiar pair of crocodile eyes blinked and the beast began its slow trip towards shore. Food was near.

"That's not a secure place." She growled. "Anyone could find it by the river. It'd be uncovered sooner or later."

"Better later." He told her and then shrugged. "And I didn't have a lot of time to make better choices."

"Hush." She said. She made a couple of passes with her hands and something in the sand by the riverbank glowed softly in response.

"There it is." Iago exclaimed. "I'll go get it."

He was shoved rudely back by Aunty. "And fly off with it? I don't think so." She knelt by the bank with her scarf dangling near the water and dug hurriedly in the sand. She gave a cry of joy and held up the half scarab. "It's mine. All mine."

That was exactly what the crocodile was thinking. It lunged out of the water and as the old woman fell back startled it seized the scarf in its teeth and yanked her into the river.

Iago sadly regarded the now silent waters. "I think the security was pretty good even if I didn't have much time to improvise, don't you?" There was no answer. He sighed. "Now I have to find someone that can get that scarab out of the river in a few days."

As if in answer the river started boiling as a bright flash lit Iago's face up. A column of water burst into the air and then a water stairway appeared. At the top of the water column Aunty Agatha appeared.

She marched down the stairway and as Iago stepped back she hurled a suitcase at his feet. It had a tag on it that said. 'Genuine crocodile skin'. A pair of crocodile eyes blinked from the top of the suitcase. Nice try, bird." She snarled.

Iago tried to fly away but she grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back so his neck was in her fist. "You're going to lead me to the spot where Jafar used the scarab." She snarled.

Iago gurgled and she let up her grip a little. "And then what?" He asked.

She smiled wickedly. "Then we awake the Guardian and get the lamp."

"No, you won't." A familiar voice said from behind her. They whirled and saw Jafar.


	23. Chapter 23 Keeping the Secret

Jasmine was stunned as the General and the astronomers led her down the central hallway of the library by the number of books. "How many books are there?" She whispered to the Astronomer Royal. Whispering seemed totally appropriate in this place.

"At last count there were over seven million." He said. "When the library was first located here from Alexandria there were over fifty thousand manuscripts, mostly scrolls." He shrugged. "Since the invention of the printing press the number grew so fast that the committee had to become more selective than we wanted to be. We still store plays, religious, and philosophical works but we had to draw a line at the explosion of science in the 16th century. The main library holds the great works by Newton, Einstein, and others who did their work before global events changed the world. An auxiliary structure holds all the works that were created just before the fall. We will slowly release them as events warrant."

"But I thought the library was destroyed, burned in fact by a Roman army under Julius Caesar." She said.

General Ayverli spoke up. "It was, but we all have Ptolemy the 1st to thank for its survival. When Alexander's greatest general became pharaoh of Egypt, he not only continued his former master's desire to see all the world literature gathered so that it could be studied in one place but he applied the military principles that he'd learned so well. Never create a position without a backup."

He smiled. "Ptolemy had every manuscript that came to the library copied and stored off in caves in the dry desert to the east of the city, but near the end of his reign when he was secure in his strength he had his wizards create a backup site here in Agrabah. This city was perfect in that it has always been a crossroads of those journeying east and west and its oasis and river made it the perfect spot to build a city. The desert's dryness also made it a perfect place to store manuscripts and the city's remoteness meant it would rarely if ever be burnt."

"As part of Ptolemy's genius he created the first committee who were mostly wizards and military men that he trusted to keep the secret of the library and to protect it and placed a great geas on them that to even think of betraying the secret of the library would result in their deaths by magic."

He shook his head. "He created better than he knew for upon his death one of the military leaders of Agrabah and four others of the committee fell dead too as they apparently thought to use the library for their advancement and that is why the secret has been maintained so well for centuries. Anyone sworn to keep the secret who decides to betray us just simply dies."

"That was one of the reasons, Princess." The Astronomer Royal said. "That we never told your father about this place."

Jasmine nodded. "Daddy can't keep a secret. He never could." She looked around at the stacks of books and scrolls and the darting magic sprites that maintained order and assisted researchers. "He would've thought this was a big toy for him to play with and wanted to show it to everyone. He would've dropped dead." She shuddered. "I'm glad you never told him."

She looked over at the Astronomer Royal. "Now that I know, how soon does the spell kick in?"

He smiled a little sadly. "It kicked in as soon as you walked through the doors. It's one reason we don't want to tell people like your guard friend here. We hate seeing them drop dead right in front of us."

She shook her head. "That's one powerful spell." She looked over at Razoul who was still staring with his mouth open at the hurrying sprites. "I'm sure you have no intentions of telling anyone or stealing books, do you, my friend?"

Razoul shook himself and then replied. "Who would believe me? This is unbelievable. As for books?" He sighed. "Princess, I can't read."

She put a hand on his arm. "You can't? I didn't know." She looked over at the Astronomer Royal. "Do you have a spell that would correct that?"

"A teaching spell?" He sighed. "I wish I did. I'd use it on myself."

She nodded. "Don't worry, Razoul, we'll work on that later." She tuned back to the old man and frowned. "What happens if someone takes books from the Library and then later decides to betray the secret?"

The Astronomer Royal answered softly. "They die and the books reappear on the shelves."

"I think you'll find that Ptolemy the 1st thought of almost everything." General Ayveryli said. "And what he didn't, later dedicated wizards devised such as Jezera, the woman who created the Astronomer's tower."

"Gentlemen." She said. "This is all fascinating but I have to ask why are you telling me this now? I don't rule Agrabar and can make few decisions on my own."

"That." Said the General. "We are informed is going to change."

Seeing her aghast look he held up his hands. "No. We plan no coup or assassination against your father but movements are underway to see that he retires happily to play with his toys and hands over the reins of power to you."

He sighed. "Princess, we've been told that disaster will overtake Agrabah unless you become sultanas and begin preparing us for the very hard times that lie ahead. The source has proved to be highly reliable and their information has led us to discover something you must see. If you will return to the tower tonight you will understand everything." He deliberately did not look at Razoul while he spoke.

"I distrust anonymous sources." She complained. "And what is this thing I have to see?"

The Astronomer Royal sighed. "You must come tonight to the tower to see it. All the committee has viewed it and we are unanimous in saying that you must see it. The life of our city may depend on it."

Jasmine looked at all of them for a moment. "All right. I'll watch and make up my own mind, but for now show me more of this wonder of the ancient world."

The Astronomer Royal looked over at his assistants and at the General. On seeing no dissent he nodded. Jasmine nodded back. "Well, gentlemen. Where shall we begin?"

Later that night they'd returned to her apartments; while Razoul was inspecting the new iron bars installed on the balcony; she came up behind him and kissed him on the shoulder. He whirled around and found her holding out a book to him. He took it and looked at it in puzzlement. "What's this?"

She smiled and touched the book with her finger. "A ticket to a whole new world. You, my friend and lover, are going to learn to read and write and I'm going to teach you in the days to come." She took him by the hand and led him back to the table where several candles had been lit.

He looked at the book and then at her. "Princess, I don't know if I can do this."

She smiled. "I can provide encouragement. For every right answer and exercise done well you get a reward." She smiled sulkily. "And I can think up some very good rewards." He sat down and they began. Later he would remember this moment as one of the changing moments in his life; the other being the night she told him that she loved him.


	24. Chapter 24 Abis Mal at Breakfast

Jean awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. She'd looked around and saw that Abis Mal had already gotten up and like all the men she'd ever known he hadn't bothered to make his bed. She also realized that he'd left her completely alone so she could sleep. She smiled. That was a first.

She stretched in contentment. This was the first time she'd ever been in a bed just to sleep. And for the first time she'd experienced dreams. Being human was turning out to be more interesting than she'd originally imagined it would. That was another thing she had to thank her new master for, the experience of sleep and dreams.

She got up and changed her outfit into a more comfortable blouse and a set of balloon pants. She conjured up a mirror and straightened her hair into a more pleasing top bun combination. There. She looked more like a woman than a houri. She wondered whether Abis Mal would be displeased. Well. She'd soon find out.

She walked into the kitchen and found he had already put two plates and silverware on the table. He looked over at her and smiled. "You look wonderful." He hurriedly turned back to the eggs which had started to burn.

"You really think so?" She made a gesture and the eggs were restored to their pre-burnt state.

"Oh, yes." He quickly used a spatula to put two eggs and bacon on her plate and did the same with his own. He smiled. "This is a first for me. Usually I burn everything I cook."

He looked over at her. "I do like the other outfit but I don't care how you dress. Just to have you here and to talk to you is wonderful."

He slid into his chair and indicated that she should do the same. As she did she made a slight gesture to make her top slightly more revealing. He looked up from eating, noticed and shook his head. "Why did you change?"

She frowned. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

He paused. "Yes and no. I want you to be a companion and share conversation with me but to do that you have to be comfortable too."

He looked down at his half eaten eggs and sighed. "This place has changed me or I should say you've changed me." He looked back up at her. "At one time I wouldn't have cared what a woman thought or how she wanted to behave. I would've thought only of myself. With the loss of my desire for riches I seem to have lost some other attitudes." He bent back to his eggs muttering to himself. "If my band of surly desert skunks could see me now, they'd laugh their heads off just before they cut off mine."

She stared at him and felt something welling up inside her. She couldn't identify the feeling as it was so foreign to her. She took a bite of the eggs and another feeling rammed its way into her attention. She was starving.

As she finished cleaning her plate he handed her a plate of hot cinnamon rolls. She took one, bit in, and found herself consumed with a desire to eat them all. "These are delicious." She said around a mouthful of bun. "What genie made these?"

Abis Mal smiled. "Hasim the baker. They just appeared here as part of my wish."

She wolfed the first down and magically a second appeared on her plate. She picked it up and grinned at him. "You know you're making it impossible for me to ever want to go back into that ring."

"What's it like in there?"

She put the roll down and frowned; her appetite suddenly gone. "It's mostly darkness and silence. There's no food and water and all one can do is sleep."

He sighed. "That sounds worse than any prison I've ever been in and I've occupied a few in my days. But they're better than the insane asylum they locked me in once." He shuddered. "I hated it as much as you seem to hate the ring."

She frowned. "Why would they put you in one of those? An asylum I mean."

He fidgeted and then looked up with trembling smile. "If you haven't noticed, I'm different from other men. I don't think like they do and according to their standards they consider me just weird."

"You are different from other men." She conceded. "Don't change. I like you." She downed a third roll.

"You do?" His face lit up. "You're the first. I'm definitely not making the last wish so you can stay and be my friend."

"We'll see." She said. She looked around. "Is breakfast over?"

"Pretty much." He said. "I have an amazing waterfall further back in the cave I want to share with you and later I want to hear more of your adventures."

"That sounds like fun." She made a gesture and all the leftovers and dirty dishes disappeared. She smiled at him. "And that's how I do dishes."


	25. Chapter 25 Jafar Knows How To Get In

"Hi, buddy." Iago said timidly to Jafar as the former Grand Vizier strode forward to face them. Jafar pointedly ignored his former friend as being worthless in his grand design.

"Who do you think you are, Jafar?" Aunty Agatha snarled.

Jafar smiled evilly at them. "The one who is going to make sure you can get the lamp out of the Cave of Wonders."

Behind him a suitcase with crocodile skin opened its eyes. One of his buddies had told him there was nothing like the taste of pirate. He'd love to compare that to the taste of oily magician. The suitcase began to creep closer at the same time Iago began to step back towards the shadows.

"Oh?" Aunty asked. "And how are you going to do that?"

Jafar rubbed the head of his new snake staff. "By providing the 'diamond in the rough' who is the only one the Guardian will let in to retrieve the lamp for us. You have the scarab and the magic to open the door. I have the knowledge you need."

"What make you think I won't stiff you after you give me this knowledge?" She demanded.

He grinned. "A woman after my own heart. You won't get it until after you open the cave and then we shall both rub the lamp together. That way we both get our first wish."

Iago abruptly bumped into the trunk which licked its lips very suggestively. Iago shuddered. "Look, baggy. You don't want me. I'm only a snack. The main course is out there."

The trunk didn't even hesitate. It snapped him up as he yelped out a muffled "Hey!" Then it started creeping forward. The appetizer was done. Now for the main course.

There was a sharp chomp as the trunk bit down and Jafar yelled as he leaped in the air holding his foot. He fell in Aunty Agatha's arms where he stared down at the tongue licking truck. "What in the blazes of Ali-Baba is that?"

"An inconvenience." She declared as she dropped him with a thud and then she made a magical pass. With a puff of smoke the trunk turned into a pile of handbags.

"I like good apparel." She declared. She looked over at Jafar. "Well, let's get going. Is it going to take us long to find this diamond in the rough?"

"Oh not very long at all." Jafar declared. "She's quite close actually. I realized she had to be the diamond in the rough after she almost killed me. She is much more than she seems and after we're done with her, then I get my revenge." He laughed hysterically. She shook her head and followed him as he walked away laughing.

There was only silence for a while after they left and then one of the handbags began to quiver and shake. There was a grunting sound and then it popped open and Iago could be seen straining to keep it open. "I hate to be left." He snapped as he sprang away from the purse. "Holding the bag."

At this all the bags developed eyes and started moving towards Iago who was shaking out his feathers. He mused. "So Jafar has a diamond in the rough and she's a she. Now who could that be?" All the bags opened their mouths.

"She almost killed him? It's the Princess! That wacko finally figured it out." All the bags leaped but he was already in the air. "I've got to tell someone. The last thing we need is Jafar or Aunty in charge." As he sped away the bags all snapped shut in disgust.


	26. Chapter 26 The End of the World

"All right, gentlemen." Jasmine declared to the assembled committee who had gathered that night in the tower. "We're here. What do you want to show us?"

The Astronomer Royal lifted his hand. "Narrator play asteroid scenario of highest probability."

The night sky vanished to be replaced by the tumbling rock dumbbell. The narrator declared, sounding like an ominous prophet of doom. "You are observing an asteroid about two and a quarter miles long made up of two one mile stone spheres. It appears to be solid rock and completes one revolution every five minutes. Presently it is approaching the sun where it'll swing around it and eventually intersect Earth's orbit at nearly 60,000 miles per hour. Soon it will rise in the sky and become visible as it approaches Earth." The asteroid was shown vanishing in the Sun's glare and then reemerging on the other side.

"When it reaches Earth's orbit it will not miss this time. There is a 99.95 percent chance of a direct collision. The following simulation shows the best estimate of what will happen."

The slowly tumbling asteroid whizzed closely by the Moon, and the Earth became visible with North America just emerging into the sunlight. The Earth grew in size as the sunlight swept across the continent and then the tumbling asteroid swept into view. Somewhere over the Great Lakes it encountered the first wisps of Earth's atmosphere and it began to glow.

"This has been slowed so you can see the sequence of events." The narrator said. "In actuality just after entering the atmosphere the asteroid strikes the ground in seconds."

The asteroid began glowing fiercely and then it broke into two parts. Both spheres glowed and small fragments from the column exploded as they penetrated deeper. Both spheres were now so bright they could not be looked at directly. "The speed of each sphere is such that the air in front of them is acting no longer like a gas but an extremely viscous fluid, almost a solid. The sonic booms and shock waves from their passages will knock forests over and touch off avalanches."

"From ground level they will appear to form a single glowing fire stream that will stretch apart just before impact." The image showed the two glowing spheres separating slightly and then one plowed into a volcanic mountain which vanished in a fireball brighter than the sun.

"Mount Rainier will be nearly ground zero for the first sphere. The impact crater formed will be about thirty miles wide." A flaming mushroom cloud roared into the atmosphere and fiery rocks, some as big as a hundred feet long were thrown into the air, fragmenting as they impacted each other.

"The second sphere strikes the Pacific Ocean about five hundred miles off shore." There was another bright flash in the ocean and more flaming rocks were hurled skyward. "The biggest immediate problem from the second rock will be the tidal wave."

A great mound of water was shown rushing away from the water blast like a giant expanding ring. "The tidal wave will at first be a couple hundred feet high but as the water shallows it will grow to over a mile high and be moving at nearly a thousand miles per hour when it makes landfall.

"It'll race inland and arrive at the walls of the first crater in minutes just as all the released lava from Mount Rainier's former magma chamber is roaring to the surface along with the impact melt. There will be a huge secondary explosion as water and fire meet that will blast more rock out and enlarge the crater even more. Then the completely uncapped magma chamber will begin a full scale eruption."

"About this time the first fragments of rock thrown into the atmosphere by the first blast are just returning to the ground." The image showed flaming comet trails of rock smashing into the ground and landing amongst the fallen trees for hundreds of miles around the crater. Immediately huge forest fires sprang up and in minutes everything within five hundred miles of the crater that could burn was on fire.

"The former Mount Rainier erupts in one of the largest volcanic eruptions ever seen on the planet. Magnitude 15 earthquakes from the impacts shake the West Coast and in seconds the Santa Andreas fault line jumps a quarter mile as everything is brought down in ruins. Every volcano that has ever been active on the West Coast becomes active at once adding their eruption clouds to the one roaring out of the first crater. This fine dust and gases will disrupt the weather for years. There is a thirty percent chance that the super volcano located near Yellowstone will be set off."

There was a pause as the map showed a great cloud of gas, dust and debris from the impacts and the volcanoes begin to flow over the North American continent, cross the Atlantic and then begin to sweep over Europe and Northern Africa.

During that pause Jasmine realized she was gripping Razoul's hands so tight that hers were white and had no more feeling in them. She saw his mouth was hanging open but it couldn't be any more open than hers was. She jerked her left hand out of its death grip and threw her left arm around his waist. A moment later she felt his right arm go around her and hold her tightly to him.

"The problem for Agrabah will not be the impacts and the fiery debris but all the dust and gas." The announcer continued. "The dust will cut off sunlight and lower surface temperatures enough that even the East Coast of North America will be buried in snow. But as the dust finally settles, then will come a warm up. The gases will create a greenhouse effect and heat the whole planet up. Temperatures in Agrabah will first fall by several degrees and then will rise to several degrees above normal after which they will slowly fall as the gases react with ocean and rain waters and are removed."

There was flash of soft light and the image vanished to be replaced by the grim visage of the Astronomer Royal. "The Committee has been studying what we need to do to survive and Agrabah does have a chance to survive but actions must be taken immediately. Here are our recommendations. Seeds for cooler weather crops must be brought here and planted to get through the cold spell. Then they must be replaced by seeds for our traditional warm weather crops to keep food coming. All of this will require planning and rationing and it must begin now."

He looked at Jasmine and if he saw her arm around Razoul and Razoul's around her waist, he forbore to comment. "Now you know why we called you here, Princess. You must become Sultanas immediately."

General Ayverli interjected. "I'm afraid we are going to have to increase the size of the army too. Once word gets out that we have food, then those who don't are going to try and take it from us and if they do we all starve."

There was a long silence as each man and woman just looked at the others and saw the same shock and determination on each other's faces.

The silence was broken by Jasmine who asked. "I'm curious, Astronomer Royal, how did you happen to discover this, this calamity? You certainly didn't mention it when I was here before. Was it some alerting spell?"

The Astronomer Royal shook his head. "It was no spell. I was warned by a man who'd had a near death vision and I didn't believe him until I had a vision myself. I apologize for not believing you, Razoul."

General Ayverli slapped his forehead in disgust and glared at the Astronomer Royal. "Idiot." He muttered as the Astronomer Royal blanched at his gaff.

Jasmine unwound her arm from about Razoul's waist and stared at him. "I'd be very interested in hearing about this vision, Razoul."

He sighed. 'Why now?' He thought. 'She's almost safe.' "I'll tell you the whole thing, Princess. As soon as we're back at the palace."

She glared at him. "You'd better."


	27. Chapter 27 Abis Mal and the Waterfall

Deep in the Cave of Wonders the waterfall turned out to be even more than Abis Mal had indicated. Its origin was lost in the darkness of the ceiling but as it cascaded out of the blackness it struck a ledge and broke up into a foaming, bubbling mass which poured over the ledge until it struck the next one down where it exploded into a golden spray. This continued down each ledge until it reached the bottom pool where it fell like a midsummer downpour, churning the pool into golden foam before flowing away into a dark hole in the cave walls.

She clapped her hands. "It's beautiful."

He sat on a broad rock by the pool and smiled back at her. "I thought you'd like it. This was my favorite before you came."

She looked over at him. "And now what's better than this?"

He sighed. "Being with you." He took a rock and tried to skip it across the pool. It just splashed once. He picked up a second. "I can never make these darn things skip." He tossed the rock sideways and she made a little unseen gesture and the rock skipped across the pool until it bounced off the far wall. "That's never happened before." He exclaimed. He turned to look at her. "That's what I mean. When you're with me, everything seems to work right and I'm no longer a clumsy idiot."

She shook her head. "You just have to believe in yourself. You can be so much more than you seem to be."

Suddenly the Guardian spoke. "Is he the diamond in the rough? No. He can't be as by his own admission he coveted all the wealth here and is a thief. But he seems like he could be more with which the ring genie agrees. I must observe longer." The voice died away into echoes.

Abis Mal shuddered. "I hate it when he does that."

She sat there silently staring at her hands. Maybe she could help him to be more. Abruptly she saw how. She said with a smile. "I have a great story for you. It's about a man who was underestimated by everyone and sold by his spiteful brothers into slavery but who became one of the greatest rulers in Egypt. His name was Joseph."

Abis Mal settled back and listened raptly and by the end there was a growing smile on his face.

She finished with. "There are many morals to this story and each person takes away from it what pertains to them. What do you take from it?"

Abis Mal screwed his face up in thought and then said. "Joseph was always a very intelligent man but his arrogance and pride drove his brother's to despise him so much that they wanted to kill him, just like my band of desert skunks did me, because I was intelligent and could plan out successful robberies for them, but then in my arrogance and greed I wouldn't share with them."

She nodded and a smile played about her lips. "And what does Joseph's success after he was sold into slavery in Egypt tell you about yourself?"

He considered this. "I could say he got lucky coming to the pharaoh's attention with his accurate predictions of a seven-year drought, but it was more than that, wasn't it? He used his intelligence again but this time for the benefit of others as well as himself and he'd had the arrogance beat out of him by his years of slavery so he no longer angered those around him. He'd become humble." He looked over at her and said with wonder. "I've had the arrogance beaten out of me by my imprisonment here and I'm no longer after wealth at all cost. Why I bet my band of desert skunks would actually like for me to lead them now."

"See." She said with delight. "You can grow and be much more than you used to be." And she gave him a quick hug.

"And if he does successfully grow and completes his transformation while here, then he indeed could be the 'diamond in the rough'. He really could be. I did not err in keeping him here." The Guardian declared so softly that neither one heard it as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes.


	28. Chapter 28 Kidnapping the Princess

Jasmine didn't even wait to get her cloak off before she rounded on Razoul after they were back inside the palace. "All right, Razoul. I'm listening. Not very patiently but I'm listening. Since when did you start having visions?"

He gestured at the servants who were staring at them. "Please, not here, Princess, it's not private enough."

She glared at him and then caught a glimpse of the staring faces. She grimaced. "You're right. We'll do this in the Rose Garden."

"The Rose Garden? But it's not secure."

"It's the Rose Garden or nothing." She shot back over her shoulder as she strode down the hall. With a shake of his head he followed her into the Rose Garden.

"All right, Razoul, I'm waiting." She stood there glaring at him, tapping her foot.

"You're going to think I'm mad, Princess." He protested.

"You don't know what mad is until you've seen me lose my temper. Obviously you've been keeping things from me and I hate people keeping secrets from me." She snapped at him.

He sighed. "All right, all right. On the day that Jafar told you I'd died he had tried earlier to make me assassinate you. I refused when I realized that I loved you and tried to kill him. That's when he blasted me and left me for dead."

Jasmine frowned. "You only said he tried to control you when you told me about it; you said nothing about loving me."

"Princess, how would've you reacted at that moment to a declaration that I'd nearly died because I'd decided that I loved you? You would've wondered what I was trying to gain or you would've decided that I was just flattering you like all the rest of the servants."

She frowned. "You might be right. I certainly wasn't ready to entertain any thoughts like those."

"Well, neither was I. I'm only a common guard who could never imagine you could come to care about me like you did." There was a long silence.

"Now, what about this vision?" She asked with a sigh.

"After my apparent death, I found myself in a grey fog facing three woman standing before a boiling cauldron. They told me that a great disaster was coming and only you could save us. They said you had to become Sultanas and it was my job to educate you. They also declared that you desperately needed a friend and that I had to be that friend to save you and that I could only tell one other man about the coming disaster after the tower recognized you."

"Did these women tell you how to win my heart? Tell you how to fool me?" She snapped.

He hung his head. "They told me nothing like that." He looked at her with his love plain for her to see, pleading desperately for her understanding. "I never set out to win your heart. I never dreamed that was even possible. I set out to be your best friend as I secretly had been for years and I never aspired to be more."

He knelt before her, offering up his sword. "Princess, if you don't believe me then take my sword and strike off my head, but before you do, then know this." He looked up at her and declared earnestly. "I love you, Jasmine. "I loved you from the first day that I met you, and I'll love you until the day I die."

Jasmine sighed and wiped her forehead. "Oh, Razoul, what am I going to do with you?" She smiled slightly as she pushed his sword back with her hand. "Keep it. It looks better on you." As he sheathed the sword she declared. "No more secrets, ever again. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. "Yes, Princess."

She sighed. "And of course the one man you told was the Astronomer Royal." At his nod she continued. "You went to see him right after we went to the tower, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just couldn't find a way that wouldn't have had you thinking I was insane."

She shook her head. "Just don't ever keep things from me again and as to how this has affected us, I'm going to need time to mull this over."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you've run out of time." Jafar said as he and Aunty dropped to the ground between them. He gestured and Aunty shot out a blue light that seized Jasmine in looping coils and picked her off the ground and a yellow ball from her other hand froze Razoul. They were not immune to Aunty's magic like they were Jafar's.

"What about him?" Aunty asked as she jerked a thumb towards Razoul frozen in his own yellow cocoon.

"Bring him along. I don't know why but I think she cares in some disgusting way for him. He'll provide some needed leverage before we dispose of them." Jafar replied. He lifted off into the cooling night air humming happily to himself.

"This is a great partnership." Aunty groused. "I get to do all the heavy lifting and he flies first class." She lifted Razoul and Jasmine into the air with a jerk, rose up and followed Jafar.


	29. Chapter 29 The GAO Imp Creates a Crisis

Months after she'd been awakened from her ring Jean found that she had begun to even forget why she was here and what her purpose was. Each morning she found herself looking forward to breakfast and then the interesting conversations that followed. This was followed by a relaxing lunch and more conversatio and then there were the glorious dinners and the walks where they just talked. And at the end of the day there was the marvelous night where all she had to do was flop into bed and sleep. She could even imagine herself as free human woman and not a genie slave. She was rudely brought down to earth when the GAO imp made his appearance late one night.

She was just turning down her sheets when he was just there, floating in front of her. He was colored a washed-out green, he was clothed only in a white loin cloth, and he had a bald head and large pointy ears with pencils tucked behind them. He held an accounting ledger reverently in his hands like a priest holds a bible.

"I'm officially here from the General Accounting Office." He declared. "You are in danger of being overdrawn." He floated there tapping a pencil on the side of the ledger as if daring her to contradict him.

"You're wrong." She retorted. "He still has three wishes left."

The imp grinned and there was no friendliness in it. "We've been reviewing your interactions with the client and got a ruling from the head office. His asking you to have a conversation is being counted as a wish and so is the incident when he wished up a bed for you." He slammed the book shut. "There will be no appeal."

His smug look vanished when she lunged out and grabbed him by his skinny neck. "I always wanted to see what a GAO imp looked like torn into little pieces. Shall we try it?"

"What's got into you?" He sputtered. "You're usually grateful when we cut a client session short."

"Not this time." She growled. "You're cheating him and you know it."

There was a small puff of green smoke where he'd been gripped in her hand and he reappeared about ten feet over her head. "We don't care." He retorted. "He has one wish left and you're really not going to like these other rulings from the head office either."

She fired a blue fireball at him but it just passed through him. "Just once." She swore. "I'd like you to hold still when I want to go off on you."

He stuck his tongue out at her before sitting with his legs crossed and opening his book. He traced a finger down a page and then stopped and nodded his head. "Here it is. Directive 531 is effective immediately. No longer may a master wish his genie free of the device containing him/her."

"What in the hell?" She shouted and then the whole cave wall erupted in fire. "I will kill you for this!" She shook her fist at the smoke-enshrouded imp who stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Not going to happen." He replied. He opened his book and smiled evilly at her. "You're going to hate this even more. Directive 532 is also in effect. It limits client sessions to two months' time and that's real-world time, not the idiocy this alley cat made out of rocks uses."

"Hey, watch it." Snarled the Guardian.

The imp ignored the interruption and looked at a little sundial on his wrist and then said with a smile. "Jeepers, golly. That means you have only one day left with this client or he forfeits all of his remaining wishes."

With a cry of rage she gestured and they both vanished to reappear inside a bubble floating over a pool of frothing lava. "I've put a holding spell on the bubble." She told him. "If you try to leave before I let you then you'll get badly burned."

"I'll tell the Front Office about this." He snarled, casting a nervous look towards the lava.

"You go right ahead." She leaned forward with a grin showing pointed front teeth which got longer as he nervously watched them. "Now tell me, damn you. Why is the Front Office doing this? Be truthful and you may get out of here unroasted."

He took out a green handkerchief and wiped his suddenly sweaty brow. "All right. It's not going to make any difference if you know anyway."

He leaned forward and confided. "You have that Turkish Dijin Abdula to blame for this. He convinced his master, some street rat named Aladdin, to grant him his freedom."

He swallowed. "Corporate went absolutely crazy when they saw the bottom line smashed to smithereens. They're clamping down on everything. It's why they ruled against you." He looked down at the boiling lava, swallowed, and then asked. "Can I go now?"

She frowned. "It's against my sense of justice." She then sighed and waved her hand. "Beat it. The holding spell is removed."

He reappeared outside the bubble. "I hope your master beats you bloody, you little hori." He vanished as she made an ineffective grab for him.

She looked down at the boiling lava and found that she'd rather burn in it then tell Abis Mal. She sat there for several minutes and then gave out a sigh and vanished.

She reappeared in the bedroom and found that it was now about three in the morning and Abis Mal had already gotten up. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. She followed the sounds and found him pulling a frying pan out. "Oh, hi." He said. "I couldn't sleep and got hungry." He shrugged and gave her a little smile. "I guess it'll give us an early start on the day."

"That's good." She said and looked sadly at him.

He put the frying pan down. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. My bosses have ruled that you have only one wish left. They are counting the conversation and the bed I made for myself as two wishes. That means you have only one left and they say you must use it today or lose it."

He looked stricken for a moment and then his lip firmed up. "Then I'll use it to free you and we can be friends as long as you want."

Tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Abis Mal, you have no idea how I've longed for someone to say that." She turned around and hugged herself. "But it's not going to happen. The Front Office has ruled that such wishes are forbidden. It's now rule number six."

He touched her shoulder. It was the first time he'd ever touched her voluntarily and she swung around in surprise. He gave her his weak little smile. "You've told me often enough that I'm smart. I'll try and think of something. But that means we still have several hours left and I want to spend them all talking with you before you're gone forever."

She put her arms around him and hugged him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to get physical?" She whispered.

He gulped. "I'm tempted. Believe me. But I want to remember you as my best friend and that would change everything." He took her hand and stepped back. "Now, you know why the other children thought I was weird."

"I don't." She said. "I find you to be wonderful. Well, let's go talk. I still haven't figured out that joke you were telling me last night."

"Which one?" He led her towards the falls.

"Why does the chicken cross the road?" She smiled. "I've come up with five new answers."

"Oh goody." He said. "Tell me." Their voices faded into the background.

The Guardian considered. "Is this man the diamond in the rough?" It sighed. "I almost think so but I still don't know for sure. Damn you, Izra." It trailed off into deep thought.

They were still talking and laughing when the GAO imp returned. "I hate to spoil a happy occasion but you only have ten minutes left in which to make your last wish." He announced pompously. He looked at Abis Mal and grinned. "You should wish to be forty pounds lighter."

"Why? What's wrong with my weight?" He looked anxiously at his waist and felt around his belly with his hands.

"Nothing." Jean snapped. ""It's what helps makes you yourself." She glared at the imp. "Like a vulture you had to be in for the kill, didn't you?"

"I consider myself more of an eagle." He retorted. He looked at his sundial on his wrist. "You now have nine minutes and fifteen seconds." He announced.

"Just once, I'd like to get my fingers permanently around your neck." Jean snarled.

"Nine minutes left." Was the only answer.

Abis Mal looked up at the imp. "So I can't wish Jean free of the ring?"

"No. Eight minutes and thirty seconds and counting."

"Can I wish myself inside the ring with her?"

"Sure. But you wouldn't wake up until she did and I think her new master would find you a hindrance and dispose of you. Seven minutes and counting."

Jean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Nice try."

He shrugged and looked up at the imp. "I can't wish someone alive again, I can't force someone to love me, I can't have her kill for me, I can't wish for more wishes, and I can't wish her free."

"Basically correct. Five and a half minutes."

"All right." Abis Mal declared putting his hands on his round hips and sticking his lip out defiantly. "I've made my mind up."

The imp fell silent and Jean stood there staring sadly at Abis Mal. He turned to her, hoping this would work. "Jean, as my last official wish I wish for you to have my last wish to use as you want to."

"What?" The imp shouted in horror as Jean grinned hungrily at him. "Front Office! We have a problem!"

"You certainly do, you son of an imp." Her sweet voice filled with menace said just before the whole cavern filled with explosions and smoke and light.

The imp screamed and vanished. Abis Mal coughed, blinked and tried to wipe the smoke out of his eyes. He thought he could hear the imp screaming way off in the distance and then there was quiet. The smoke began to clear and he found himself alone.

He sat down on a stone and waited by the pool. The sound of falling water was his only companion. After an hour he sighed and turned away from the waterfall. "Goodbye, Jean." He said sadly.

"I'm not leaving." A voice said softly from behind him.

He whirled around and saw her standing there grinning at him. She lifted the ring between her fingers and then let it drop into the river where it vanished without a trace. "Am I glad to see the last of that horrid little thing."

"You're free and you came back to be with me?" He whispered.

She grinned. "You're astonishingly perceptive. It's one of the things I like about you." She came over and put her left arm around him and stroked his forehead with her right hand. "You may have a problem though."

"Oh?" He asked with a little shy grin. "And what's that?"

"Now that I'm free I find for the first time I want to be physical." She kissed the top of his bald spot. "However, I think we can work out the friendship and the physical thing as we have all the time in the world now." And she kissed him on the lips causing his slippers to pop off his feet.


	30. Chapter 30 Inside the Cave of Wonders

Iago was going crazy trying to convince anyone to help him. He'd had the doors of the palace slammed in his face but that was understandable with the uproar going on in there after Jafar's visit. He gathered from what they were saying as he flew above the walls that Jasmine and Razoul had been snatched already. He had started to fly to Sarah's home but then he realized that they would be little help. He needed somebody who could do magic or at least defend against it.

Then he remembered Jafar's comments about the astronomers in the tower as being second rate magicians and worthless to boot. Well, any port in a storm. He tried to land on top of their tower but hit an invisible barrier.

"What in blazes?" He muttered and flew down to the lower entrance.

There the apprentice greeted him with his hand out. "No admission without paying."

Iago had had enough. "Here's my coin, kid." and he bit him so hard on his outreaching hand that the man screamed and fell on his backside. "I hate people who're even greedier than I am." Iago growled as he flew up the stairs.

Once at the top he banged repeatedly on the door with his beak until the door cracked open. "What do you want?" A surly voice asked.

"To save the Princess!" He yelled. "She's been kidnapped by Jafar."

A hand descended on Raz the assistant Astronomer Royal's shoulder and pulled him out of the way and then threw the door back. "What's this about the Princess?" Growled General Ayverli.

A half hour later a squad of forty soldiers, the General, and the four astronomers were following Iago and riding towards the location of the Cave of Wonders.

Outside the Cave of Wonders Aunty dropped down besides Jafar, letting Razoul fall on his face in the sand. "What's the plan?" She growled. "You can't just tell her to get the lamp. Then she'll use it on us."

Jafar smiled evilly. "That's the beauty of bringing someone along she cares about, you can make them so cooperative. Give me some of your magic to mingle with mine so my spell will work on him." She nodded and complied.

He kicked a foot into Razoul's side and rolled the big man over on his back. He then leaned down and gestured. A silver dagger appeared over Razoul's heart and hung there quivering. He gestured again and Razoul was awake but unable to move. Jafar smiled. "With Aunty's power combined with mine you're no longer immune. Isn't it grand?" Razoul spit at him.

Jafar kicked Razoul in the side again and then turned and waved his hand bringing Jasmine to her feet. With another wave he brought her back to consciousness where she glared at him. "I should've killed you that night on the balcony." She snarled.

"I love you too, Princess." He replied. He pointed down at Razoul with the dagger hovering over his chest. "I've arranged a little fun thing for your friend here. If you don't do exactly what we say or anything happens to us, then this dagger plunges into his heart and, poof, no more friend."

"Razoul, no." She whispered.

Razoul looked into her eyes and declared. "Don't do it, Princess. I'd rather be dead."

Jafar kicked him in the side, eliciting another grunt of pain and a savage look. "That can be arranged, fool."

"No." Jasmine gasped and then anger flared in her eyes. "What do you want with us, you miserable excuse for a human being?"

Aunty laughed. "She certainly has you pegged."

Jafar glared at the old woman before turning back to the princess. "My new friend here is going to open the Cave of Wonders. The Guardian will ask you questions. When it asks if you're the diamond in the rough, tell it yes because you've been revealed to be more than some airhead as I've had the grief to learn." He grinned evily. "It'll then let you in the Cave of Wonders. According to the legend it'll allow you to bring a companion with you. In this case it'll be this sweet, dear, old bat who'll make sure you follow our instructions exactly."

"Old bat, am I?" Aunty growled.

He ignored her. "When you're inside you must bring out the lamp without doing any more than holding it. Any other action will ensure your friend here will be personally acquainted with all seven inches of dagger. Do we understand each other?"

She nodded and growled. "And remember this, Jafar and Aunty, if you harm him then the way I'll kill you will be painful beyond your imagining."

"I am so scared." Jafar said with a fake shiver while Aunty just laughed.

"You should be." She said coldly. "As you said. I'm not a sheltered little Princess anymore." She looked down at Razoul. "Be strong, my friend and know this. I do love you."

"How touching." Jafar said. He turned to Aunty. "Open the Cave of Wonders!"

Aunty put the two pieces of scarab together and they leaped like a living butterfly into the air and sped over to strike the surface of a dune in front of them. Jasmine let out a little gasp as the Cave of Wonders rose out of the sands in all its glory.

"Who disturbs my slumbers?" The Guardian intoned.

Jafar waved Jasmine forward. "Remember that the dagger is poised over the heart of your little friend here."

Jasmine gave him a hate-filled glare and strode forward to face the Guardian. "It's I, Jasmine, a princess of Agrabah."

The Guardian started back. "It's been ages since a princess has trod here." It recovered quickly. "Know this. Only the diamond in the rough may enter here and take out the lamp. Are you the diamond?"

"Yes." Jasmine said. She looked back at Razoul and saw encouragement and love and suddenly knew the complete answer. "And not because I'm a princess, but because I was once a spoiled brat which hid all my good qualities. Now I've come to realize that everyone, commoners and royalty alike has qualities that are good when they are brought forth and polished. I have come to realize that love does not respect station in life and shines for all and I plan to rule accordingly." She looked directly at Razoul as she finished and got an approving nod.

The Guardian said solemnly. "You are indeed the diamond in the rough. You and one companion may enter." Then it said angrily. "But not that dog Jafar." Jafar glared at it but said nothing. "Be warned. Touch nothing but the lamp." It admonished in its solemn voice.

Jafar growled at Jasmine. "Remember Princess, only carry the lamp and do not let Aunty have it or your lover dies."

Aunty grinned. "I love you too, Jafar." To Jasmine she commanded. "Let's go, girl."

"You know." Jasmine said to her. "He'll betray you in a second."

"Not if I get him first." Aunty shoved her. "Let's get this over with."

Jasmine was stunned by all the gold coins and jewels that were everywhere, spilling out of vases and treasure chests. Diamonds, rubies and emeralds covered the ground. "Where did all this come from?" She asked Aunty.

Aunty who was staring with drool coming out of her mouth wiped it off and said. "Izra the Mad. He had some idea about creating a golden age. He ended up cooking his own goose."

They went on a couple hundred feet and then a stone door rose out of the ground and swung open. "Down here?" Jasmine asked.

"I guess so." Aunty gestured her on. "I think it'll show us exactly where it is. As I said. Izra the Idiot." The two passed through the door.

A couple of minutes later two shadowy figures stepped out and stared after the two. "Well, this is different." The small dumpy one declared.

The beautiful, dark-skinned blond said. "I guess the Guardian has finally found a Diamond in the Rough."

"Do you think it'd let us leave then?" He asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "Maybe. But something's not right. Did you see how angry and upset the young woman was? It was like she was being threatened. I'm curious. Let's follow them." Abis Mal nodded and they slipped down the passage way.

Jasmine found herself almost overcome with awe. Each room was more spectacular than the one before with higher and ever higher piles of coins and jewels and then finally something different. They entered a room through two large doors and found it was filled with rolled up carpets.

"Carpets?" Jasmine asked. "Why carpets?"

"Haven't you ever heard of flying carpets?" Aunty sniffed. "Forget them. The lamp is what is important."

There was a musical sound and a small carpet with an intricate design sprang up in front of them and began vibrating happily. Jasmine smiled at it. "You're cute."

"It's a pest." Aunty snapped. She drew back her hand and hurled a ball of flaming magic which blew it into a pile of carpets. "And stay there." She growled.

Jasmine held a hand out to it. "I'm sorry, boy." The carpet went ding sadly.

Aunty grabbed her shoulder. "Come on, you're wasting my time." She then dragged Jasmine out of the room.

The small carpet lifted itself up off the pile of rugs and shook a rolled up tassel in Aunty's direction. Its musical sounds indicated that it was not pleased. It flopped down, got to its tassels and stood there staring after them with its tassels folded where its hips should've been. It shook its tassels and started after them with determination in its stride.

"Hello, carpet." Jean said from behind it. "It's been what? Three thousand years since we last met?"

The carpet whirled and then leaped into her arms where it began wiggling and ritching around, making musical noises. "I'm glad to see you too." She said as she kissed it on its top hem. The carpet blushed.

"A carpet?" Abis Mal reached out a hand and rubbed its hem. It purred like a happy cat. "I like it. It's nice." The carpet leaped out of her arms and wrapped itself around him, purring wildly. "Whoa, easy boy."

"It likes you too." She said with a grin. "Hey, carpet, we're following those two. Do you want to give us a ride?"

The carpet made a musical salute with one tassel, unpeeled itself from Abis Mal, leaped into the air, flew around the room and then dove under them to lift them into the air in pursuit of Jasmine and Aunty.

"Whoa!" Abis Mal shouted. "This is fun." The carpet made musical noises of appreciation and sped up.

At the same time General Ayverli looked over at the four astronomers while his forty soldiers took up positions surrounding the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. "How much magic can you four do? Can you take out Jafar?"

The Astronomer Royal shook his head. "Even all of us together couldn't do more than disconcert him and that's if we surprised him." He pointed to where Jafar stood over Razoul. "He'd kill Razoul before we could do even that."

Raz leaned over to the head astronomer and whispered. "Maybe we're approaching this wrong. We all know several spells for cleaning the tower and maintaining and using the viewing spell. What if we used them on Jafar and that spell he's doing down there?"

The Astronomer Royal grinned. "That might work if we all did it together. It might even disrupt that spell he has on the guardsman. However, we need a good spy to get us some information as to what's going on and what that spell of his can do. It would have to be someone Jafar knows and might even trust." They all turned to look at Iago.

"Oh, brother, here we go again." Iago complained.

The doors that now opened before them led Jasmine and Aunty further and further down into the lower levels. One room they entered was filled with magic mirrors. While Aunty took a pause to catch her breath and drink from a small flask she carried with her, Jasmine took a moment to look at the mirrors. Some were dark and unresponsive but others flickered with small lights deep inside them.

One of the latter formed letters that read. "ASK, WHO's THE FAIREST IN THE LAND?"

"Who is the fairest?" Jasmine asked, repeating what it had said but not really asking.

A face that was ghostly white formed and said. "PRINCESS JASMINE, YOU ARE FAIR AND BEAUTIFUL TO BEHOLD BUT THE ONE FAIRER THAN YOU IS SNOW WHITE."

Aunty who had finished her drink came over and stared at it. "Who's Snow White?"

"WRONG QUESTION. ASK WHO'S THE FAIREST." The mirror replied.

"All right, you hunk of silvered glass, who is the fairest besides Snow White?" Aunty snapped.

"WELL, IT ISN'T YOU, YOU OLD HAG. YOU'D WIN ANY UGLY CONTEST HANDS DOWN."

"Why you." Aunty's fireball smashed the mirror into hundreds of shards as Jasmine ducked. Aunty blew smoke off the tip of her finger. "I hate uppity spirits."

"Now you've done it." Chortled the hundreds of fragments in voices like mice. "That's seven thousand years bad luck."

Aunty shrugged. "That'd be an improvement over my usual luck." She grabbed Jasmine by the arm. "Come on, the lamp's waiting."

After they left the room the fragments whirled up and spiraled back into their frame, reforming the mirror. A white mask appeared and shook its head. "I GET ALL THE WEIRDOS. FIRST THE EVIL QUEEN AND NOW HER UGLY COUSIN."

A few minutes later the carpet with its two companions hovered in the center of the room. The carpet dinged and held up a tassel.

"You're right, carpet. We're getting too close." Jean replied. "Let's wait a minute."

Abis Mal asked. "I was wondering about our friend here. Who is he?"

The carpet dinged and dinged repeatedly and then fell silent. Jean said. "The closest I can interpret it is that he was an air spirit, another type of dijin and Izra the Mad transformed him. But he likes what he's become. He wouldn't change for any reason but he'd still really like to get out of here."

"Well, if we find a way out then you can come with us, fellow." Abis Mal replied, patting the carpet on its hem. It dinged happily. "Do you have a name you'd rather we call you instead of just carpet?"

The carpet just shrugged and shook itself. "I guess carpet is just fine with you." Abis Mal stated as he patted it again. The carpet dinged happily.

"ASK WHO'S THE FAIREST IN THE LAND."

They all turned and stared at the mirror. The carpet dinged and jerked.

A white mask with black holes for eyes, nose and mouth appeared. The face in the magic mirror replied. "YOU'RE RIGHT, CARPET." Its eyes turned on them. "JEAN IS THE FAIREST AND AUNTY AGATHA IS THE UGLIEST."

Jean blushed. "No, I'm not the fairest."

"YES, YOU ARE. BESIDES IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO. GIVE THAT OLD BAT A KICK IN THE SHINS FOR ME." The face faded away.

Jasmine and Aunty found that the final approach to the lamp was a long spiral staircase that led to a stone landing fronting a lava lake that rolled and simmered. A line of stepping stones led out to a pedestal on which the lamp stood. A spot light shone on the lamp. Jasmine stood there staring at the lamp, wondering if the steps were safe.

Aunty cuffed her on the shoulder. "Go on, girl. Go and get the lamp."

Jasmine snarled. "I meant what I said. If you harm Razoul in any way, I'll kill you."

"And if you try and harm me, then Jafar and the spell will finish him." Aunty snapped back. "Now, get out there."

Jean, Abis Mal and the carpet were all watching around a turn of the stairs. "So now we know the hold the old bat has over her." Abis Mal declared. "It's that villain Jafar who tricked me in here. I'd like to kick him where it would do some good." The carpet shook its tassels angrily in agreement.

Jean put her hand to her forehead and wrinkled her brow as she concentrated. Her two companions just watched her silently. "All right." She declared. "I can see the spell line running from that old witch back to a man lying on the ground with a dagger poised to plunge into his heart." She squinted her eyes and then shook her head. "That's a nasty spell. If the old bat is harmed or she gives it a command, then it activates."

"Can you remove it?" Abis Mal asked.

Jean shook her head. She concentrated again and suddenly she smiled. "But it does have a backdoor. I can step in and substitute. Idiot magicians. They're lousy programmers."

She looked at Abis Mal. "Understand that the spell will still be active but by taking the old bat's place we can get this woman some freedom but I will now be the one connected to the spell."

"How long will that take?" He asked.

"Not long. If you two can distract her, then it'll be easier."

Abis Mal looked over at the carpet. "I'm shorter, I'll hit her low and you hit her in her ugly puss." The carpet waved a tassel in the affirmative.

Jean put a hand on his shoulder. "Almost ready and when I lift my hand you go." He nodded and tensed along with the carpet. "Now!" She shouted as her hand came up.

Aunty whirled to see a short, stout man in a Bedouin outfit rushing at her and a very angry carpet diving at her. She gaped and then fired a spell that burnt a hole in the stairs under Abis Mal's feet. Then she jerked upright as someone stepped into the spell link.

"Surprise, surprise." Jean whispered in Aunty's mind as she seized control. At the same time a still smoking Abis Mal and a mad carpet crashed into her together. Aunty was bowled over and crashed to the ground where she lay with a glazed look.

Jean came unsteadily down the steps. "Oh what a nasty mind you have, my dear." She whispered. She looked over at a very frightened Jasmine. "It's all right. Your man is safe for the moment. I've taken control of her." To Abis Mal she asked. "Are you all right?"

Abis Mal was beating sparks out in his robe. "I like baked rolls, I didn't say I wanted to be one." She gestured and the fires went out. "Thanks, love." He said.

She smiled. "That's the first time you've called me that."

He inspected his robes and then smiled back at her. "I intend for it not to be the last time, love." The carpet saluted her.

"Who are you people?" Jasmine asked. "The rug I met recently but I don't know you two."

Abis Mal made a stubby little bow. "I'm Abis Mal, a leader of a band of surly desert skunks." He smiled weakly. "I should say former leader. After Jafar put me in here and I met Jean, I've given up all thoughts of robbing anybody. This by the way is my girlfriend Jean, a former dijin whom I freed from her ring." Jean nodded at Jasmine while wiping sweat off her brow. Abis Mal smiled. "And you are?"

The Princess smiled back. "I'm Princess Jasmine of Agrabah and I'm glad to meet all of you." She ignored their gasps and looked at Jean. "What did you mean that you've taken control of this, this..?" She pointed at Aunty as words failed her as her anger at the old woman threatened to overwhelm her.

"Just what I said, Princess." Jean replied. She was trembling and Abis Mal came over and offered his arm for support which she gratefully accepted. "I've taken control of her mind magically and I'm tying the spell on you and your man to me and breaking it free of her. The spell is not over, but now you can act more freely."

"Can't you get rid of the spell?" Jasmine asked.

"No. Sorry. I lost too much power when I was freed from the ring and I probably didn't have it even when I was a genie. I was a very low level genie. This is such a high order spell that I'm not sure even the genie in the lamp out there on the pedestal can unravel it without setting it off."

Abis Mal patted her hand. "No one could've done better." She briefly hugged him.

Jasmine frowned. "So, the lamp contains a genie. The three wish kind?"

Jean nodded and the carpet dinged. Jasmine turned to face the lamp on its pedestal. "And if I retrieve it, then I can get his help?"

"Yes." Jean replied. "But be warned. He's a little peculiar."

"Peculiar I can live with." Jasmine declared.

She hopped down off the pier onto one of the stepping stones. She skipped from one to the other until she reached the pedestal. She took the lamp and stuck it inside her blouse and then started back across the stones.

Abruptly the stones started shaking. Two of them ahead of her vanished into the lava. Before she could say anything the carpet had scooped her up, whisked her off the stones, and back to the pier. All the stones vanished and the pedestal sank into the lava. A deep bass rumbling began as rocks fell into the lava.

"Guardian, what do you think you're doing?" Jean yelled.

"That wasn't nice." Abis Mal declared.

The rumble of the Guardian came in reply. "Part of the test for the diamond in the rough was that they had to make friends on the way who would help her escape. Since none of you would activate the test by touching things you shouldn't then I had to begin the final test myself. Good luck." Stones and rocks began falling from the ceiling.

"I know he's crazy now." Abis Mal declared.

"Get Aunty on carpet and then we all have to get on." Jean commanded. She looked up as a huge rock fell into the lava. "This is worse than any time I spent with Caesar."

Abis Mal shoved the old woman on board and then hopped up with Jasmine. Jean settled behind the two as they sped back up towards the surface. "Why didn't we just leave her?" He asked Jean.

Jean grimaced. "Her death would've activated the spell for sure. Come on, carpet give it all you've got." The carpet dinged and they sped up the channels, pursued by a golden flood of lava.

They twisted and turned and Abis Mal thought he'd surely throw up. Then they were corkscrewing through a tunnel with the roaring of the Guardian filling their ears and he did throw up. "Sorry." He said weakly to Jasmine and the carpet.

Jasmine was too busy doing the same to answer. The carpet dinged several times.

"He says it'll wash off." Jean interpreted for him.

They shot past the mirrors and it looked for a moment like one waved goodbye to them with a white-gloved hand before the golden flood swept it away. Then they were into the carpet room and through the two doors. Immediately several carpets sprang to their tassels and slammed the doors shut. There was a resounding crash as the flood collided with the doors and then silence.

It took them several moments to realize it was over and they could stop. The resounding voice of the Guardian said plaintively. "I wasn't done."

The carpet gently deposited its human cargo and then sprang erect. It shook its tassels angrily and trumpeted out a reply. There was silence and the carpet turned and kicked dust behind itself.

Jean wiped dirt away from her eyes and interpreted. "He says that you're done as far as he and his carpet friends are concerned. They decided they weren't going to be burned up just for your stupid test. Besides she passed it, so shut up."

The answer from the Guardian was offended silence.

There were several muted dings behind them. They turned to see ten more carpets, each with different combinations of colors who were jumping up and down. One about two feet long ran over and cuddled up to Abis Mal who grinned as he patted it and it purred. "I think we found some new friends." It licked his face.


	31. Chapter 31 Iago to Jafar: Hi, Buddy

Iago knew he had to approach Jafar like he was a mad dog. On the surface he would always appear calm and that was when he was his most deadly. On the other hand when his mad dog personality was triggered, then he was at his most dangerous. There was just no good side to Jafar.

He crept up to the top of the dune and peered over. Jafar was leaning on his staff staring hungrily at the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. Razoul was lying near Jafar's feet and if looks could kill, Jafar was dead ten times over. Razoul was encapsulated in a yellow haze and the dagger floated just over his left rib cage just below his shoulder, right over his heart.

The Astronomer Royal had put a small spell on Iago, borrowed from one of their observatory maintenance spells. With it Iago could see not only the yellow glow surrounding Razoul but the blue lines of force, one radiating from Razoul to Jafar and the other into the entrance to the Cave of Wonders and presumably attached to Aunty.

What Iago couldn't understand was how Jafar had the strength to maintain such a spell. If he'd had that power before, then he should've been able to take over the city. Well, come to think of it that was what Jafar had nearly done. From the looks of things it was like Jafar had all his powers tied up in this one spell. It was all or nothing this time. He was going all out. But what about the wild card in the game, Aunty?

Well, he wasn't going to learn any more out here. It was time to play the game. It was time to pay the piper. It was….time to shut up and get it over. Iago stepped over the top of the dune. "Hey buddy, I think you did it this time. She got in there. Congratulations."

Jafar whirled around. "Iago, what're you doing here?"

"Come on, Jafar, did you really think you were going to cut me out of the payoff after all we've been through?" Iago winked at him. "I see you used my idea as to who was a good diamond in the rough. The Princess is the perfect choice."

"I don't owe you a thing, bird brain." Jafar retorted, after taking a quick peek at the spell line running into the cavern.

"Oh, I beg to differ, buddy. Who did all the research on who was the diamond in the rough? Me! Who saved the pieces of the scarab when you threw them away as worthless? Me!"

"And who tried to keep the scarab for himself? You! Who tried to partner up with a new wizardess? You!" Jafar retorted. "I need your help like I need another head."

"Actually, you do, buddy. Need another head I mean." Iago shook his head sadly. "This has all the looks of a plan thrown together on the fly with no thoughts about the consequences. I bet it's going to blow right up in your face."

"It's a well-conceived plan, you moron." Jafar drew himself up haughtily and then did a quick glance over his shoulder at the cave entrance.

"Yeah? Then why don't you enlighten me. How is all this going to get you the lamp?" He gestured at Razoul who snarled at him. Iago winked at Razoul and then said. "Come on, Jafar, I bet I can find at least two problems with this scenario if you tell me what you've done wrong this time."

Jafar took another look at the cave entrance and while he did so Iago said. "Worried, Jafar? What's the matter? It's all not happening like you planned?"

Jafar snapped his head around. He started to lift a hand to throw a spell at Iago and then he dropped it to his side. Iago nodded as that confirmed Jafar had all his power tied up in this one spell.

"Oh, all right, I'll tell you." Jafar gestured towards the cave and started to explain what he and Aunty had done. He finished up with "So, we bound Razoul and sent the Princess in with my new friend. If Jasmine tries to use the lamp or attacks Aunty the spell will activate. So you see, bird brain, we have everything under control." As he said that there was a ripple down the blue line of magic from the cave entrance. Jafar didn't see it and Iago wasn't about to ask what it was.

"Yeah, right." Iago snapped back. "What happens if your friend decides to gather a few goodies for herself? I bet the Guardian swats her and it won't be any attack by the Princess that finishes her off. I bet you didn't install a feedback loop."

"A feedback loop? What're you talking about? If she dies then the spell activates." Jafar retorted.

"Yeah, just as I thought this is poorly thought out." Iago looked at his wing tip and blew some dust off. "And what happens when it does activate by accident? How does that get you the lamp, big fellah?" Jafar blanched and Iago continued. "What it gets you is a dead guardsman and a thoroughly enraged Princess who just happens to have a magic lamp in her possession and a strong desire for your blood. As I said. Poorly thought out."

Jafar muttered to himself. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, that's your whole problem in a nutshell, you didn't think. Why I bet you've got all your power tied up in this spell. But what about your friend's powers? I bet she still has hers. Am I right?" Iago leered up at him. "She then comes busting out with the lamp and blows you away."

"I'm not that stupid." Jafar snapped. "Both our powers are tied up in this spell and it will not deactivate until we both rub the lamp together."

"That's good to know." Iago flapped into the air. "Well, it's been fun rehashing old times together. We need to do it again sometime. Bye."

Jafar lunged and grabbed him by the neck. He drew Iago close to his face. "Oh, I insist you stay. The party is just getting started. Come on, Iago, what else is wrong with my master plan?"

"Do you have a pencil and paper? This is going to be a long list." Iago smiled but inside he was shaking. He was right where he didn't want to be.


	32. Chapter 32 Genie Does His Thing

Jasmine cradled the magic lamp in her arms and asked. "We need a plan to save Razoul but first I need some information. First off, what happened to Aunty?"

Jean shrugged. "She was not a good spell crafter. She left an obvious backdoor and so I stepped through it and took over her end of the spell. I may be a former genie but I can still do that."

Jasmine nodded. "So Jafar is still in the dark but can you untangle the spell?"

Jean shook her head. "I've had time to look more closely at it. It's got both Jafar's and this woman's powers tied up in it. The only thing I can do is take her place and of course I can activate it which I have no intention of doing."

"So, you're essentially neutralized." Jasmine said. She glanced at Abis Mal. "Do you have any powers?"

However when Abis Mal shook his head, the Guardian interrupted. "I beg to differ. He has the gift of gab. He's driven me nearly mad in the last year. I still can't tell if he's the diamond in the rough or just mad."

"Hey, watch it." Abis Mal complained.

Jasmine thought a moment and then said. "That might be useful to provide a distraction and confuse Jafar. I bet he thinks you're dead."

She then looked over at the carpets. "Any powers besides flight amongst you?" She asked. They all sadly dinged negatively.

"Well, flight may still come in handy." She looked at the lamp in her arms. She lifted it up. "What are the powers of this genie? They have to be great if Jafar wanted them."

The carpets all jumped up and down, waving their tassels, and dinging frantically. Jean sighed. "Yes, boys and girls, I agree. He is a little odd. He's fun and great to be around but he has a strange sense of humor."

She turned back to Jasmine. "His powers are indeed almost beyond imagining but they've been so limited by Genie Incorporated that they are not what they should be. He can give you only three wishes and you can't wish for more. He cannot bring back the dead, he can't make someone fall in love, he can't kill someone for you, he can't have someone else kill for you, he can't be wished free of the lamp and I bet they added he can't get a wish from you, especially after Abis Mal came up with that so I could free myself."

Jasmine smiled at Abis Mal. "That was quite clever of you. If you think of anything I'm overlooking don't hesitate to mention it." Abis Mal blushed and nodded back. Jean gently squeezed his shoulder.

Jasmine held up the lamp. "Well, I don't think Razoul has a lot of time left here. Let's get the Genie out and find what he can do." She rubbed the lamp.

The cave rang with demonic laughter, smoke shot from the end of the lamp, and lightning flashed. The smoke boiled up to the top of the cave and a demonic figure appeared. "Who summons the Genie of the lamp?!" It roared, shaking the walls.

There was a large burst of smoke and a light-blue genie appeared. "Man, I've been forever in that one room efficiency apartment, no running water, no newspaper, and let me tell you the dog has got to go." He turned into a small blue Scotty dog and ran over to the cave wall where he lifted his leg.

"Hey!" Roared the Guardian. "There's a bathroom here! Use it!"

The Genie turned back into his human form and got all bashful. "Sorry. But when you have to go you have to go."

He suddenly seemed to realize that he wasn't alone. "Rug men!" He shouted and started slapping hands with their tassels. "Am I glad to see you guys. Give me some skin. Now up high. Now low. Oh, too slow." He laughed while they all mobbed him.

He saw Jean and suddenly appeared besides her while all the carpets fell in a giggling heap. "Jean! It's been too long. When was the last time? I know. It was the Vegas convention. Did we give those Shriners a hot time or not?" He laid a big smooch on her which she returned. He swung her around laughing.

"Put me down, Mork." She protested.

He dropped her. "Don't ever call me that again." He said with his best Bogart voice. He then turned into Edward G Robinson. "You don't want to get on my bad side, kid. You really don't."

She grinned back at him and put her arm around Abis Mal's shoulder. "The truth is I'm no longer in the genie game. I've found someone. Meet Abis Mal."

Abis Mal said tentatively. "Hi."

Genie grew in size and stared at him up close. "He doesn't look like much and he certainly could use some under arm." A cloud of perfume left Abis Mal coughing.

Genie shrank down and asked. "Seriously, is he my new master? I hope not. But if he is, oh well." He got out a tape measure and started measuring Abis Mal. "A little bit dumpy and too many snacks, but I can work with it."

Jean pointed at Jasmine. "No, Genie. Princess Jasmine is your mistress now."

"Oh, good. Here's my card, Abysmal. Call me when I'm out." He sized Jasmine up and down. "A mistress. Well, it's a welcome change. Let me change." He became an EMC and went off into his song and dance routine singing about "Mrs. Jasmine Madam and how it would all go bam." There were many more lines and antics as he went into his stick.

"Is he always like this?" Abis Mal asked as he stared at the card which read "I Genie, Tailor of Personalities, Extraordinary."

Jean grimaced. "He's usually more moderate. I suspect he hasn't had his caffeine fix yet."

"All right that's enough!" Jasmine yelled. Genie didn't hear over his own noise and kept on dancing and changing scenery. "Guardian, a little help here." She snapped. "Get his attention."

"A pleasure, Princess." There was a loud roar as the air seemed to suck out of the room and then the Guardian shouted. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" The blast of sound blew Genie off his ivory tower.

Silence fell and Genie dropped out of the air onto a pile of dancing girls sitting on large, fluffy pillows. "Sorry, ladies, to drop in unannounced." They all giggled and shoved him to his feet. He smiled back at them. "Later, girls." They blew kisses back as they vanished.

He shook his finger at Jasmine. "You're going to be a lousy Mistress. You have no sense of humor." He accused.

"Not when the one I love is about to be murdered at any second with a magic spell, I don't." She retorted.

He stared at her in surprise and then slumped. "My bad." He sighed. "First rule is that the customer is always right." He smiled sheepishly. "It's just that I've been so long in that cursed lamp that I wanted to have a little fun. Well, let's get going. First, I have to give you the lawyer mumbo jumbo."

"Wait until you see the new rules." Jean told him.

He put his lawyer glasses on and his barrister's wig. A scroll appeared in his hand. He let it unroll and it rolled out of sight. "That's some list." He said.

He stared at it in shock and then fire shot out of his ears. "What? No wishing the genie free. Limited time with the client. You can't get a wish given to you. Remember the Company loves you like the cherished asset you are?"

He grabbed the roll of paper in a fist and it burst into flames. His face had turned red and steam came out of his ears. "They can't do this. Damn lawyer imps anyway. All they're good for is kindling."

He stomped around and yelled while Jasmine tapped her foot until he acknowledged her. "Well, I suppose I still need to give you the pro bonos and quids."

"It's okay, Genie, thanks to Jean I'm already familiar with the rules. Let me tell you about our problem." Jasmine declared and began to fill him in.

He listened intently until she was done and rubbed his head. "Ay Yi Yi. You do have a problem. Let me check it out." He took a jeweler's glass and fitted it to his eye. He stared at the floor, looked over at the door, back at Jean, and then finally at Aunty who sneered at him. Genie grimaced. "The magic mirror had you placed, didn't he? What a nasty piece of work you are." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He looked back up at Jasmine. "All right what do you want me to do?"

Jasmine started to say. "I wish for you to…."

But Abis Mal interrupted. "Ask him what he can do first, Princess." He shrugged. "You'd be wasting a wish or time if he couldn't do what you asked."

Jasmine nodded. "Thanks, Abis Mal." She turned back to Genie. "It's a good question. We want to get Razoul out unharmed. What can you do?"

Genie sighed. "I can't bust the spell because it's one of the kinds of spells that will go off if you try and cancel it. I can't knock Jafar out because that will set it off. I can't overload it as that will set it off. I'm open to suggestions here."

Abis Mal said. "Jean went in a backdoor and took over this, this old hag and separated her from the spell. Can you do that with Jafar?"

Genie scratched his head. "I could but then that would leave two of us tied with your friend Razoul to the spell and I would be unable to work magic very effectively then."

Abis Mal screwed up his face. "Maybe we're going at this all wrong. How about going through the link with Razoul?"

Genie grinned. "I like that. Come here, boys and girls. It's time for the hidden

ball play."

He was suddenly dressed like an NFL coach and drew them all into a huddle. He described what he had in mind and then clapped his hands together. "Come on, gang, let us win this one for the Quipper."

"Who?" Asked Abis Mal as they broke the huddle. When no one answered he shrugged. "I'm glad when it came to genies I drew the sane one."


	33. Chapter 33 Genie Versus Jafar

Jafar was so busy writing down Iago's suggestions that he totally ignored the astronomers and the soldiers who were quietly sneaking up on him. He stared at the list. "That's number twenty one." He said to Iago.

"Yeah, you didn't take into account that the Guardian might shut its internal doors as she went through them. What happens to the spell then?" Iago shook his feathers out. "As I said, not well thought out."

"Any more?" Jafar sighed.

"Well, suppose the Guardian sends them deeper into the ground than your spell can go?" Iago leered up at his former partner.

Jafar groaned. "That's number twenty two. I'm beginning to think I was a little hasty in terminating our partnership."

"I told you that originally, buddy. But you never listen to me." He looked over Jafar's shoulder as movement caught his eyes. His expression froze and then turned into one of surprise. "Number twenty three." He declared. "What happens if someone else has already copped the lamp?"

"What?" Jafar stared at him and then whirled around, following Iago's pointing feather finger. His jaw fell open.

A procession was pouring out of the cave entrance. A line of guards with swords held in their fists in front of their faces was marching out in lock step. They were followed by dancing girls in almost transparent costumes who whirled and twirled. Little girls with flower baskets strewed flowers all over the path. Trained bears balanced on balls and wove in amongst the flower girls and the dancers. There was a roar of trumpets and a short, dumpy man dressed in rich robes came floating out on a flying carpet with a beautiful blond woman stroking his head. Overhead carpets did barrel rolls.

A parade announcer floated here and there, chanting about the greatness of Prince Abis Mal. One line was that "He's really on the ball; as he made the Great Wall fall." Unnoticed the parade announcer vanished.

Genie appeared next to Razoul's ear. "Don't look now, pardner, but the cavalries here."

To say Jafar was stunned was to put it mildly. "Abis Mal, you have the lamp?"

Abis Mal smiled at him from the carpet. "What lamp? Oh, you mean this old thing?" He held up a gold lamp encrusted with jewels. "I kept waiting for you to come and get it but you didn't open the door again and so I assumed you didn't want it. Therefore I used it." He looked at the diamonds twinkling on his sleeves. "Oh, I love sparklies." He kissed the beautiful blond beside him and then smiled at the stunned Jafar. "She and a great kingdom were my last two wishes."

'He's still an idiot.' Jafar thought. 'So limited in his dreams.' He tried to put a friendly grin on his face. "I take it you're done with the lamp then?" On receiving a nod he continued. "Then how about letting me have it like we agreed?" He grinned again, not noticing the small poof at his feet as Genie vanished.

Abis Mal seemed to consider this and then nodded. "Here, you go, have fun." And he tossed the lamp at Jafar.

Jafar went stumbling backwards and juggled the lamp several times before he caught it. He fell on his stomach and broke out into hysterical laughter. "It's mine, all mine."

Iago said. "Hey buddy, don't forget about me."

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you, don't you fret." Jafar declared as he rubbed the lamp while saliva drooled from his lips in anticipation. When the lamp didn't respond, he rubbed harder and harder. Finally panting, he looked at Abis Mal with anger. "It's not working."

"That's because it's not the lamp, Jafar." Jasmine said as she stepped out of the cave. "You've lost."

"This is so not good. For you, Jafar." Iago said and then he flew off to join the astronomers.

Jafar hurled the jeweled piece of junk away. "No, you've lost, Princess. Bring me the lamp or I'll kill your lover before your eyes."

Jasmine considered him coldly. "You're a loathsome maggot, Jafar. I never knew how much I despised you until now. No, I don't think I will give the lamp to you. I wouldn't want to live in the world you'd create."

"Then his death is on your conscience." He gestured.

The dagger plunged into Razoul's chest and he screamed in agony, his feet drummed on the ground, and he foamed at the mouth and then his head flopped to the side.

Jafar drew the power into himself and snarled. "It's all on you, Princess. This is your doing."

"Hey." A voice protested at his feet. "Don't I get any credit here for my great acting?" He looked down and saw Razoul vanish to be replaced by a blue genie.

Genie leaped to his feet and they were suddenly surrounded by applauding crowds. There were cheers and shouts of 'bravo' and 'encore.' He made bows in all directions as flowers fell at his feet. He blew kisses to the crowds. "My adoring public, how I love them." A beautiful blond in a black dress handed him an Oscar. "Finally, my coworkers appreciate me." He shouted and started doing cartwheels.

Jafar snapped his head up as Razoul stepped out of the cave entrance besides Jasmine and glared at him. "You've lost, Jafar." Jasmine snarled. "Get out of here and I may let you live."

"I'm not so inclined." He snarled back. The crossbow appeared in his hands as he shouted. "Die!"

Razoul reacted instantly and stepped in front of Jasmine. He took the bolt in the chest, spun once and fell on his side.

"Razoul!" Jasmine cried. She fell to her knees and pulled him by his shoulder. He rolled over to reveal the feathers of the bolt sticking out of his chest. "Razoul! No!" She screamed.

He coughed once and said weakly. "I'm glad that I saved you. I couldn't live, knowing I'd failed you."

Tears sprang to Jasmine's eyes and began running down her cheeks. "Oh, Razoul, you didn't have to do that. Genie had me protected. I was shielded."

Razoul coughed again and this time blood ran out of his mouth and down his chin. "I didn't know. Oh, Jasmine, I love…." His eyes rolled up and then his head fell to the side. Jasmine put her hands to her mouth and screamed.

With a shout of rage Genie attacked Jafar. He was dressed in green trunks with blue boxing gloves and looked like Rocky. "You're going down, Apollo!" He shouted and his upper cut sent Jafar flying through the air.

He landed at the astronomer's feet and instantly he was attacked by their spells. His lenses were cleaned, his focus was sharpened, he was polished and he was wrung out to dry. With a last spell he was tied and gagged and dumped in the sand with Aunty.

"Good plan you had, genius." She snapped.

"Oh, shut up." Jafar mumbled around his gag as little tweeting birds and blinking stars circled his head.

Genie strutted with his blue gloves raised. "The winner and still champeen of the world."

He looked over to where Jasmine knelt, cuddling Razoul's head in her lap. His smile vanished and he fell silent as he approached her with a sad look on his face. She looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears. "Please, Genie. Please, bring him back."

"I'm sorry Jasmine, but you know I can't bring back the dead." He hung his head.

"Yes you can." Jean spun him around to face her. "You can bring him back because he hasn't really left his body. Don't you remember? In genie training they said you had four minutes to revive someone before they irreversibly died. Now, damn it, do it."

Genie lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Four minutes? Really? I must've slept through that part of the course. Just like Razoul missed the memo on Jas's shield."

He looked at Jasmine who was pleading with her eyes. "Is that an official wish?"

At her tear-filled nod he suddenly turned into Dr. Frankenstein. Lightning crackled around Razoul who was now bound on an operating table. Jasmine found herself clutching Jean's hands in her own while she watched with rising hope.

Iago in the form of Igor stood by the table with his hand on a switch, wondering how this had happened. "Live, my glorious creation, live!" Genie shouted. "Now, Igor, my faithful assistant. Now throw the switch!"

With a shrug Iago Igor threw the switch. There was a flash of lightning and a blast of thunder. As the echoes died away, Razoul opened his eyes and blinked. "Go forth and seek your bride, my glorious creation!" Genie commanded as Razoul sat up and his bonds dramatically burst and then added. "But please leave the villagers alone."

Razoul staggered off the table. "Jasmine?" He asked, looking frantically for her, and then she was in his arms, crying and weeping. He swung her around with a cry of joy and then they kissed and kept on kissing.

Iago who had flown over to sit on Abis Mal's shoulder griped as he watched the two of them. "That's disgusting." He craned his head at Abis Mal. "Want to take bets on when they come up for air? I call two minutes."

Abis Mal grinned slyly at him. "Jean and I once did three. I'll bet on that."

Jean put her hand on Genie's shoulder and said in Edward G Robinson's voice. "You did good, kid, real good."

Genie grinned at her. "Now you're cribbing my lines." He looked back at the two lovers. "But you're right. I did good." He then sighed. "That leaves only one wish. She used the first to free him and the second to save him. I wonder what the third will be?"

Jasmine and Razoul finally unclenched. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She admonished him.

"You love me so much that you gave up two wishes to save me?" He hugged her hard. "I just hope I can be worthy of your love."

"You already are, my love." She whispered. "You complete me."

Then they both noticed that everyone was staring at them. She looked over at the General, his soldiers, and the four astronomers and said softly to Razoul. "Now, our secret is out in the open for all to see."

He nodded. "It's time for you to be the Princess again. I'll follow your lead." His look told her he'd follow her anywhere.

She smiled back at him and took his large hand in hers and then declared loud enough for all of them to hear. "Gentlemen, as you can plainly see, I'm in love with Razoul and he's in love with me and I don't care if the entire city knows it. If I could marry him this minute I would do so." She frowned. "If anyone thinks this affects my ability to rule, say something now."

One of the soldiers began to chuckle and said something to his nearest mate. The others all began to laugh. General Ayverli frowned until his aide whispered in his ear and then he began to smile. He turned to face the two of them. "The others just reminded me that Razoul was once being groomed to be my replacement and when he left to be a palace guard we all thought he'd made an irretrievable mistake, a downward career path so to speak. Princess, there is no better man here in the city that you could've chosen."

He lifted his sword and all the soldiers imitated him. "All hail the Sultanas and her husband to be." He cried out and the soldiers roared their approval while Genie created a band playing a Sousa march.

Tears came to Jasmine's eyes. "Thank you one and all, I'll never forget this."

Beside her Razoul wiped at his eyes. At her questioning look, he mumbled. "Sand got in my eyes."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "You really are a big softy." She whispered.

Iago nudged Genie. "Knock it off with the band. You're hurting my ears." The band vanished but then there was a rain of flower petals. "He doesn't know when to quit." Iago griped.

The General sheathed his sword and gave her a smile. "I'll bet, Princess, I can guess what your third wish is going to be."

Jasmine smiled sadly. "I suspect you'd be wrong." She led Razoul over and introduced him to Genie while behind them Abis Mal and Iago got into an argument about who had won the bet and then realized neither one had been timing.

"Genie, that leaves just one wish, doesn't it?" Jasmine asked him.

Genie got out his ledger and put his accountant's cap on. He flipped through the pages and studied it for a minute before he looked up with a serious expression. "Well, Princess, I'm sorry to say that's two wishes you've used. I really wish I could've combined them as you two make a great couple and I'm going to miss you." He raised an eyebrow. "What is the third wish going to be?"

Jasmine smiled and squeezed Razoul's hand. "In any other case I'd use it to marry Razoul." Then she sighed. "Unfortunately I need to use it to save the planet."

He made a note in his ledger and then looked up with a frown. "And how am I going to do that, Mistress?"

"You're going to destroy or remove an asteroid before it hits the Earth." Before he could ask another question she asked the Astronomer Royal to point out to him where the asteroid was.

Genie squinted along the Astronomer's pointing arm. He peered closer and then smiled. "I got it." He declared. He interlocked his fingers and then stretched forward his arms. Every knuckle on his fingers popped. Abis Mal winced. That had to hurt.

"Let's just see what our little problem is." He stated. He gestured and an image of the slowly tumbling dumbbell shaped asteroid appeared before them. They all stared at it as it slowly spun and oscillated until Genie asked. "It's what? About a hundred feet across for each sphere?" He looked at the Astronomer Royal anxiously. "Please say it's no more than that."

"Why?" The man asked. "It's a lot bigger than that."

"Ay caramba." Genie slapped his head. "I can't make that vanish."

"Why not?" Iago asked. "You just brought a man back from death and you can't handle a little rock?"

"A roc I could handle." Genie declared. "But this is no bird."

Iago frowned, not understanding. "A rock isn't a bird." He declared.

Jean whispered to him. "Think of the tales of Sinbad the Sailor."

"Oh." Iago said as the light dawned. "He's trying to be punny and failing."

Genie turned back to the others. "Do you realize how much energy and mass this thing has?" He suddenly became Einstein and started pacing as he muttered to himself. "Don't need relativity for this calculation. Just half mass times velocity squared. Assume the same density as iron for one limit and water for the other and that gives us." His jaw dropped. "Even at a minimum that's in the google range of energies." He turned back to the Princess. "I'm sorry, Jas, but I can't handle that."

"What if you busted it into pieces?" Abis Mal asked.

"Even if he could, it won't do any good." The Astronomer Royal declared. "All that energy is going to still end up on Earth and this time it will come down as a firestorm. It could be much, much worse than if it impacted as two pieces."

"Suppose you just shoved it aside?" Iago asked. "Made it miss instead."

Genie turned into Newton. He grabbed a paper and started calculating. He stopped and stared at the sheet. An apple fell out of nowhere and bounced off his head. "Ouch." He rubbed his forehead, picked up the apple and ate it.

He sighed. "That helps some, but the asteroid is too close. I'd only shift the impact point. We've already passed the zero barrier for Armageddon." He turned into a man with scraggly hair, wearing a spacesuit without a helmet. "I guess we all need to get our front row seats for the end of the world. I have the perfect spot picked out, on the asteroid itself."

They all stared at him but he ignored them and became himself again. He sighed. "That's it. I don't have enough power. Better breakout the life preservers, the Titanic is going down." There was a long silence.

"How much power do you need to shift it?" Abis Mal asked. "Suppose you had more genies as strong as you?"

Genie glanced down at his sheet of paper. "If we had a thousand we might be able to affect it. Does anybody see a thousand other genies here?" He crumpled up the paper in disgust.

"Couldn't Genie Incorporated supply that many genies?" Abis Mal asked. "It's their planet too."

Genie grimaced. "Fat chance you'd have getting permission from those cheapskates."

Jean nodded. "They'll just use magic to ride it out and be back in business as usual."

"No sense of civic responsibility." Iago griped. "They all sound like Jafar and Aunty."

Abis Mal screwed up his face in thought and then he raised one finger. "I have an idea, and the Princess can use her wish for something she really wants and we can get you your freedom."

Genie stared at him and then looked over at Jean. "Is he serious?"

She smiled and put her arm around Abis Mal's shoulder. "Quite serious. He's the one who got me free after the Company ruled a client couldn't wish a genie free."

"Okay, but I'm still doubtful. Let's hear this masterful plan." He leaned forward and grew a huge ear. "I'm all ears."


	34. Chapter 34 The Last Wishes

Abis Mal blushed and scuffed one of his feet across the sand. He looked over at Jean and she nodded. She believed in him. He had realized during his time in the Cave of Wonders that he'd always been a smart person; otherwise he'd never have become a leader of surly desert skunks several times. His problems had arisen from a lack of confidence which made him nervous and unsure and resulted in him doing stupid things which made the skunks want to slice him in half.

Now he had someone who believed in him. He looked at all of them and then turned to Jasmine. "Princess, if you can't wish for the asteroid to go away, what would your wish be?"

Jasmine looked up at Razoul and smiled. "I want him to be a prince and my fiancé and then Daddy can't refuse to let me marry him."

Abis Mal nodded. "And eventually you become Sultanas without having to wish for it. That's a good choice."

Genie smiled and popped his knuckles as he built up his magic. "I can do that, but what happens next?"

"Yeah!" Iago declared. "Then it's time for a new master. I volunteer."

Genie scrunched up his face. "A bird for a master? Well, it's better than some of the bird brains I've had to serve." He glared at Aunty and Jafar and then looked at Abis Mal. "You, I suppose?"

Abis Mal stepped back and shook his head, waving his hands in front of his body. "No. No. It's too much temptation for me to even chance. To make what I've planned work we have to give the lamp to someone who would have no temptation to misuse it. We have to have someone who understands what being a genie means and what Genie Incorporated is like."

He gestured to his left. "I think a former genie fits the bill perfectly as she has all the power she needs right now and has none of the temptations."

Jean swallowed. "May you be proved right."

Genie scratched his head. "It sounds good, but why am I worried? Isn't there a certain imp from Accounting that we'd all like to see drawn and quartered? It seems like he's a pretty big temptation."

Jean smiled nastily. "I already took care of that the first second I was free."

"Shucks." Genie declared. "That was going to be my first act too; although I was thinking of boiling licorice."

Jean laughed. "Already done."

"A woman after my own heart." Genie exchanged a high five with her.

Jasmine looked from one to the other. "And what are the three wishes going to be?"

Everyone looked at Abis Mal. "I'll whisper them to Jean and I can tell you one of them but Genie Incorporated might stop us if I reveal the others." He looked over at Genie. "We're going to wish for the help of the genies to stop the asteroid."

Genie frowned. "I still see the same objections as before but, oh well, let's give it a try." He looked over at Jasmine and Razoul. "I guess it's time."

Jasmine nodded. "Genie, for my third wish I wish that Razoul be discovered to be a long-lost prince today and that we be engaged to be married. I want Daddy to be overjoyed and you, Genie I want you to help plan the wedding and the celebration."

"One Prince coming up." Genie began his measuring routine. "Hmm, shirt sized XXXLarge. I wonder if we have that in stock? Work with me here, my good man. How come your waist is so narrow? Do you like being built like a splitting wedge? I can add a few pounds at the waist if you'd like. And that missing tooth has to go. It's just not chic."

"Genie," Jasmine said as Razoul looked around helplessly. "Do the clothes only. He's just fine the way he is."

"I am an artiste. You don't command an artiste." He caught her look and sighed. "All right, the customer is always right, even when they're violating the laws of good taste."

He gestured. "One prince coming up." There was a loud SWOOSH. Razoul stood there in white and silver with a surprised look on his face. Genie frowned. "We're missing an accessory here."

There was a ding, ding and the carpet flew up and settled on Razoul's shoulders and clasped its tassels around his neck. "You're right, rug man. He needs a cape mucho much." He gestured and the rug became a brightly colored cape. Genie smiled. "Just unclasp if you want to be flying carpet again." He grinned at Razoul. "Now, you'll always have your transportation with you."

Jasmine passed the lamp to Jean. "Your turn." She said. "Don't blow it." She slipped her arm about Razoul.

Jean smiled. "I have no intention of it." She rubbed the lamp and then looked at Genie. "Is it official?"

Genie bowed to her said. "Yes, mistress. It's official. I won't have to go over the rules because you probably know them better than me. What is your first wish?"

Jean smiled. "Genie, I want to be the head of Genie Incorporated. I want to make and enforce all the rules without opposition."

Genie stared at her and then he got a huge grin. "I think I see where this going and I'm going to love it."

He gestured, there was a flash and smoke filled the air, and when the smoke cleared Jean was sitting at a large desk and a crowd of imps was in front of the desk whimpering and crying. One of the imps was black from melted licorice.

"For this wish session the rule limiting the wisher to three wishes is suspended until I say so." She declared. The imps responded with gasps of horror.

She looked over at the entrance to the Cave of Wonders. "Guardian, do you want to put down your responsibilities and live free?"

"Oh, please, do so." Came the bass reply.

Jean smiled. "Then I wish you free in the form of a panther, if that's fine with you?"

"To be free." The Guardian declared. "To be able to run with the winds and across the dunes, chasing the moon through the clouds, has always been my fondest dream. Please, make it so."

"Guardian, you're free." She declared and there was a poof and a black panther whose head was level with Jasmine's chin appeared before them.

"Free!" It shouted and then it sprang into the air, twisted in mid jump, hit the ground on all four feet and then sped away so quickly that it was soon lost in the distance.

Jean smiled. "That felt good." She declared. She turned back to Genie. "For my next wish, I will free all the genies." There was a cry of horror from the imps.

An old imp in a white beard waved a cane at her. "Please, Mistress, don't do that."

She glared at him. "Why not? Slavery should always be done away with wherever it's found." Genie nodded as he too glared at the elderly imp.

The old imp refused to whither under their stares. "Because some of them are here to serve for crimes such as mass murder and if you let them go, then they will revert to form and start killing again."

Jasmine said into the quiet that fell. "You mean it would be like emptying our prison of insane killers?"

The old imp nodded. "Yes, Princess, but unlike the murderers you would let go, these beings would be immortal."

Jean sighed. "Then forget that wish." She looked around. "Any suggestions?"

Jasmine asked. "Do you know who these insane and murderous dijiin are?"

The old imp turned and talked to one of the other imps for a moment before he turned back to Jean. "All the ones with black bars on their personnel files are the criminals or insane. Besides, you have to realize that some of the others without the black marks like to be genies and enjoy the life. They will not thank you for freeing them."

Jean nodded, paused for a moment, and then grinned. "I then wish for all the genies without black marks on their files who wish to be free to be so."

There was a flash of light and a roll of thunder. Genie looked down in wonder as his manacles fell off his wrists. "Free." He whispered. "Free after ten thousand years." He screamed. "World, look out. Here I come!" He blasted off as a flaming rocket and vanished into the distance.

The old imp watched him go. "There goes the company's reputation. Now we're left with genies who half the time will want to trick you and turn the wishes against you."

Jean looked over at him. "Was it better to keep dijin who wanted to be free as slaves? You don't know how much I hungered for freedom all those years."

He didn't answer but instead asked. "What happens now? Do you continue to run Genie Incorporated?"

"I have another task before I can step down." She declared. "I wish for all the remaining genies to help push the asteroid off course or make it vanish."

There was a crash of thunder, followed by a bright flash of light. When the light faded a column of smoke came pouring out of the desk. A sepulture voice intoned. "ERROR. ERROR. COOPERATIVE USE OF DIJIIN FORBIDDEN BY THE FOUNDING WIZARD, IZRA THE MAD. WISH IS INVALID ACCORDING TO CHAPTER ELEVEN, CLAUSE FOURTEEN OF THE ARTICLES OF INCORPORATION WHICH CANNOT BE OVER-RIDDEN."

There was another flash of light and after it faded, the voice continued. "DUE TO VIOLATION WISHER IS NO LONGER HEAD OF COMPANY AND IS HEREIN EXPELLED."

This time lightning struck the desk and threw Jean back in the air where Razoul lifted up his arms. "I've got you." He said as he plucked her out of the air. The pieces of the desk and the imps seem to pour down a whirlpool. The one covered with black licorice stuck his tongue out at them as he vanished. There was a POP and then they were gone.

"Jean! Jean, are you okay?" Abis Mal hurried over and put his hand on her arm.

She opened her eyes, coughed out some smoke, and smiled at him. "I guess I'm no longer the head of Genie Incorporated."

"I'm sorry. You could've been hurt because of my bright idea." Abis Mal hung his head.

She indicated that Razoul should put her down and Jasmine held her arm as she got her feet under her. "It wasn't your fault." Jean told Abis Mal and she walked over and embraced him. "We were all at fault as we didn't know all the facts." She sighed. "How damn strong was Izra the Mad anyway?"

Abis Mal nodded and frowned. "That's a good question and why was he involved in both the creation of the Cave of Wonders and Genie Incorporated?"

Iago landed on Razoul's shoulder and said. "They're both good questions, people, but they're not the one that concerns me. That asteroid's still going to hit and there's nothing we can do to stop it." He then shouted in their faces. "How are we going to survive?!"

Jasmine sighed. "A good point, Iago. We're going to need some help here."

A breeze stirred around them and then Genie landed beside them. "Hi, guys, did you miss me?" He was wearing tourist gear with three cameras around his neck.

Jean frowned. "I thought you'd be out seeing and doing everything, Genie."

Genie shrugged his blue shoulders and the gear vanished to be replaced with open albums full of pictures floating in the air, some showing Genie at the Eiffel Tower, Genie on Baker Street with Holmes and Watson, Genie swinging through the trees on vines with Tarzan and Jane, Genie swimming in the Reflection Pond at the foot of the Washington Monument, Genie with the Russian and Japanese astronauts and cosmonauts at the International Space Station, Genie on the Great Wall, and finally Genie swimming in the lava and blowing lava out his mouth in one of the Hawaiian volcanoes.

The pictures vanished and he sighed. "That's the trouble with being a genie. Everything happens too fast. Been there. Done that. The only people I know now are you guys and you're going to need my help with that asteroid impact, so I'll stick around if you'll have me."

He grinned at Razoul and turned into the fashion designer again. "Besides I have a wedding to plan, big boy." He said as he leered, juggling several tape measures. Razoul whitened and ran a thumb around his collar which suddenly seemed too tight.

Jasmine patted Razoul reassuringly on the arm and then smiled. "Genie, we'd be honored to have you as a friend. Won't we, Razoul?"

Razoul looked at her and then nodded. He turned back to Genie and grinned, showing his missing tooth. "I'd be honored, Genie, as long as you are her friend, you're mine too."

Genie leaned over and whispered to Iago. "Did I detect a threat there?"

Iago nodded his head as he flapped his wings. "You certainly did." He then looked at Jasmine. "Princess, since the position of Grand Vizier is now vacant, I'd like to apply for the job."

Jasmine frowned and then a small smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "I'll consider it seriously, Iago, in light of all that you've done to help us. But be warned that I'll consult with my fiancé before I decide as he knows a lot about you and what you did with Jafar."

It was Iago's turn to get the empty toothed grin from Razoul. "Sure. No problem." He replied.

Genie whispered. "I don't like the looks of that grin."

Iago whispered back. "Neither do I, but with that asteroid coming this looks like the only game left in town."

Genie turned to Jasmine. "Princess, I'm sorry I couldn't do more about that asteroid and I'm not as phenomenal as I used to be but having a retired genie around should help with getting through the bad times and I bet I can find some of the other freed genies to assist me. If I find enough of them, maybe we can help do something about that thing or make sure more people survive it."

"Would you like some more help?" Someone said in a deep rumbling voice.

They turned to see the former Guardian in his black-panther form sitting on his haunches looking hopefully at them.

"Hey, Baggy, it's good to see ya again." Genie declared, turning into a blue bear and raising his paw for a high-five swat.

"I'm not Bagheera the panther and you're not Baloo." It retorted as it strode by him, ignoring the open palm.

Genie turned back into himself and rested his head on his folded fingers. "Everybody's a critic these days." He complained.

The panther strode over and looked Abis Mal up and down while the little man fidgeted. It finally nodded its head. "I never did figure out who you were while you were inside me, but I now declare that you're indeed a diamond in the rough."

Jean put her arm around Abis Mal. "I could've told you that." She kissed the top of his head.

While they all talked, Razoul at Jasmine's suggestion released the carpet cape which immediately turned back into the flying carpet which then floated at their feet. She clapped her hands, getting all their attention. "All right, people, it's getting late and we need to get back to Agrabah." There was a rush of air and suddenly several more rug friends of the carpet were rippling at everybody's feet. Jasmine waved her hand at the carpets. "Our transportation is here. So, please mount up and we'll see you back at the palace."

With that she hopped onto the carpet beside Razoul. "Carpet, the palace." She commanded. With a ding the carpet took off.

Razoul put his arm around her. "We almost won everything this time, Princess. But I have faith in you. I'm sure you'll figure the rest out."

She snuggled closer to him. "Oh, I think already have, Razoul, and now that we're engaged, please call me Jasmine." She slipped her arms about his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss.


	35. Chapter 35 Genie's Parade

The Sultan was sitting on his throne, staring at the scroll in his hands. "Oh, my." He said. He read more. "Oh my goodness."

He looked up at the scribe, a grey-haired gentleman who was holding several scrolls in his ink-stained hands. "You're certain of this?" At the man's nod the Sultan declared. "Well, from what you've found it seems Razoul is a long lost prince. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." The man replied.

The Sultan laid the scroll aside and got to his feet. "Do you realize that he's been working here for years as a palace guard? We may have offended someone important here. Oh, I hope not." He stopped by the window wringing his hands and then started as the sound of trumpets rang out in the streets. "What is all that noise?"

He looked out the window and saw lines of elephants and camels marching down the street to the palace. Behind them a score of trumpeters blasted their paeans to the skies. Lines of soldiers marched and skillfully tossed their swords in the air and caught them again before they could hit the ground. "Oh, goody. It's a parade. I just love a parade." The Sultan began clapping his hands in time to the trumpets.

The scribe joined him at the window and then sighed. "I think Prince Razoul is coming to see us." He declared.

Genie the announcer and MC was into his stick. He was singing about "Here is valiant Prince Razoul, he's no one you can fool. He won the heart of the Princess, he seeks the Sultan them to bless." It went on and on just like that for twenty more verses.

The Sultan clapped his hands. "Jasmine's getting married. I'm going to be a grandfather." He raced out of the room. "I've got to greet them."

He did not see the scribe turn into Genie. "Well, that was easy." He declared just before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

As Jasmine and Razoul passed a street corner on the flying carpet they saw Hasim jumping up and down. "I knew it." He called. "I knew you were more than you seemed."

Razoul called back to him. "How'd you like to help cater the wedding, Hasim?"

Hasim shouted back. "Of course, you old rascal." Then as the entourage passed he began to mutter to himself. "This is going to take more than cinnamon rolls." He got out a pencil and paper and began calculating. He was going to give them something worthy of his genius.

Jasmine noticed Sarah standing at the front of the crowd lining the street. Her daughter Rachel's hand was in her own. Tears were streaming down Sarah's cheeks.

Jasmine leaned over and tried to shout but couldn't be heard and then Genie was there putting a bull horn in her hand. "Sarah!" She shouted. The sound blasted everything.

"Whoops!" Genie grinned sheepishly and reached out to twist a button on the side of the horn. "Sorry, too much volume. Try it now."

Jasmine smiled at him. "Thanks, Genie." She then took the bull horn and said so that everyone could hear. "Sarah, I want you and your daughter to help me plan this and I want both of you to stand with me."

Sarah gave her a thumb up and then stepped back with a gasp as several tigers and lions were led by on golden leashes. Sarah hugged Rachel. "I knew she loved him." She declared.

Jasmine looked sadly at the lions and tigers and stared longingly at them. Razoul noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's Rajah." She said. "Jafar took my tiger friend from me and I miss Rajah so much."

"Well, maybe Genie can find him and bring him back." He told her.

"That's a great idea." She declared. Then she saw the Sultan running up to them, shouting out his happiness. She pointed at him and then asked. "Genie?"

"No problemo." He replied and the Sultan appeared in front of them on the carpet.

"Jasmine!" He cried and then they hugged each other hard while Razoul grinned at them.

"Oh, Jasmine, I'm so happy for you." He declared. He broke off the embrace and looked up at Razoul. "I knew you had to be a Prince in disguise." He grabbed Razoul's hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome to the family, my boy." He then turned to Jasmine and said in an aside to her behind his hand. "I knew I could find a suitable Prince for you."

Jasmine chuckled and took Razoul's hand in hers. "I think we found each other." She told her father.

However, he was no longer listening. "These carpets." He cried out. "Can I ride one?"

The small two foot carpet immediately slipped under him and bore him off shrieking his happiness to the skies. Genie watched them go and shook his head. "Looks like a match made in heaven." However, Jasmine and Razoul were no longer listening as each one's senses only beheld the one they loved. Genie shrugged. "I can see three's a crowd." He said and left them to their happiness.


	36. Chapter 36 Eye of the Tiger

Later on the balcony to her apartments Jasmine turned to her blue companion. "Genie, I have a favor to ask you."

"Heck." Genie declared. "What're friends for if not to help each other."

Razoul said softly. "I hope you can do it as she's missing her friend very badly."

"Now, Jas." Genie declared. "You know I can't bring back the dead. It wasn't just a rule. It was a fact. No one but Allah can do that."

"I hope this one's still with us." She said. "I hope you can find and bring Rajah here."

Genie nodded and raised a cautionary finger. "I'll try but I must warn you that I'm not what I used to be. I'm only semi-phenomenal. Thus, I cannot even create a facsimile of your friend if the man's no longer living."

"Rajah's not a man, Genie." Jasmine said with tears at the edges of her eyes. He was my tiger guardian whom Jafar took away from me and I want him back."

Genie scratched his head. "We could ask Jafar down in the dungeon what he did with him, but I'm afraid he's enough of a rat that he'd get greater pleasure out of spitting in our faces. Boy, is that man a rodent and Aunty isn't much better."

Razoul grinned at him. "You could light a fire under him."

"You mean mentally?" Genie took in the missing tooth grin. "No, you mean physically. Sorry, but I don't do torture."

Razoul nodded. "I don't hold with it either. But if Jafar ever badly hurt Jasmine, I'd make him an exception."

Genie nodded. "You might have to stand in line."

"Genie, will you at least try and find him?" Jasmine asked.

He sighed. "I'll try but I need some description as I've never met the striped critter in question."

Jasmine screwed up her face in thought and then said. "Rajah is a very powerful and strong, orange-striped male tiger who is very intelligent and cunning and was extremely loyal to me after I won his trust."

Genie had a notebook out and a reporter's hat on his head from a nineteen fifties' movie. He was scribbling fiercely in the notebook. "Any distinguishing characteristics or habits? Did he drink schnapps or wine? Did he like loose women in black leather?"

Razoul glared at him. "He was a tiger, not a man."

Jasmine sighed. "He hated all the foreign princes who tried to woo me. Rajah tore their pants off and they thought this is a man killer. Genie, please try to find Rajah for me."

Genie put the notebook away and the hat vanished as he became Sherlock Holmes. "Dr. Watson was right when he declared I had a soft spot for a lady in distress. I'll try. One man killer coming up."

He metamorphosed into Gandalf complete with white beard, robes, and magic staff and began chanting. Blue circles of magic formed around him and radiated outward about ten feet before vanishing.

"Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the jungle of the night.

What the hand, what the eye that formed thy dread symmetry?"

He intoned. A low rumbling answered him as if off in the distance a storm was approaching.

"Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the jungle of the night,

No matter what the obstacle be, with Jasmine tonight here you be."

He brought his hands together. There was a flash of blue light about twenty feet in front of them, followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The odor of scorched hair and burning leaves filled the air. Genie reappeared in the midst of the smoke, looking weary. "Let's not make this a Hobbit." He declared before breaking into a coughing fit.

Blue smoke boiled skyward and then vanished to reveal a huge male tiger. His body frame rippled with muscles as he swiveled his head, looking frantically around. His eyes seemed to glow and moisture drooled from his mouth. His skin which appeared to have streaks of charcoal running across the white areas only to vanish in the striped areas heaved as he desperately drew in breaths. It was obvious that he'd been running hard. Grey smoke drifted out of the circle that was burned in the floor and as it dissipated it carried the odor of a fresh fire with it.

The tiger's eyes took in each one in turn and finally ended up on Jasmine. He stared at her for a long time, sniffed, frowned as if considering something, and then with a sigh nodded his head to her. He looked around again; this time taking in his surroundings before he spoke. "As God is not an Englishman, this is not the Punjab."

"No, my good man." Genie told him. "It's Arabia, but to be more precise, it's called Agrabah. Welcome home, Rajah."

The tiger regarded him for a moment as if taking his measure. "And you're right out of a Thousand and One Arabian Nights by that idiot Burton." He retorted.

Razoul leaned his head towards Jasmine who was tightly clutching his hands. "I didn't know Rajah could talk." He whispered.

"Rajah couldn't before." She whispered back. She frowned. "I don't think this is Rajah."

The tiger looked at her and there was something steely about his gaze. This was no laughable sidekick. This was a thousand pounds of killing machine. "So, do I have you to thank for my being here?" He snarled.

Jasmine snapped. "Yes, and we can send you right back where you came from immediately."

The tiger glared at her. "I'll die, before I let you send me back to that hell." He declared, leaving it very clear he was ready to fight.

Razoul said in an aside to Jasmine. "He might be even more valuable in a fight than Rajah would've ever been." To the tiger he asked. "Was someone trying to kill you? Is that why you don't want to go back?"

The tiger snarled out his reply. "They set the entire jungle ablaze in their mad desire to kill me. They didn't care that they were killing more creatures in minutes than I'd taken for food in years. They didn't care that they were killing thousands and thousands of animals."

"At first I tried to hide in the caves or the ancient ruins but their witch women flushed me every time. Finally, I ran until I could run no more. My choice was to stay in the jungle and burn or attack my hated enemy and die with a lead ball through my heart and my body trampled under the feet of their elephants."

"I'd steeled myself to try and take my greatest enemy with me when you snatched me from the fire." He nodded towards Jasmine. "I can sense you are the one who called me here. Do not send me back and I swear I'll serve you as well as Rajah did."

Jasmine scowled. "I don't want or need a slave. I only wanted to get my friend Rajah back. Do you know of my friend?"

The tiger nodded. "I met a tiger named Rajah in the jungle, smelling of humans and their magic and scared and confused. Rajah was lucky that I'd just gorged on a fat water buffalo and was bored."

"Rajah claimed to be from Agrabah and had been exiled here by an evil witch man, called Jafar, far from the one he adored, Jasmine." The tiger paused and sniffed. "You're Jasmine, aren't you? I smelled you faintly on him and I never forget a scent."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm Jasmine. What happened to Rajah?"

The tiger sat back on his haunches and sniffed. "I can scent another man here."

"Yes, there are a lot of us." Jasmine snapped. "What about Rajah?"

The tiger's eyes came back to regard her and there was no emotion there. "I told Rajah to be careful or the jungle or man would quickly take care of the dying. I told him that all territories here had been claimed."

"Rajah asked me where an unclaimed territory was. There was a vacant territory fifty miles north of us I told him and I left. However, I did not think Rajah would last too long."

"Unfortunately Rajah apparently did not take my advice and went seeking humans not knowing that the hand of man is set against our kind. Rajah's attempts to get food led to the villages and their livestock and brought their wrath down on all of us."

"The next time I saw Rajah was during their hunt for all tigers. The first I knew of it was when I heard the hunting horns and smelled the smoke from the red devil flower men call fire."

"In such a moment all thoughts of territory are abandoned. I led Rajah to the ruins where we could hide from the red flower and it was there that I lost track of your tiger. Rajah stumbled through some great arch with tigers engraved on its columns and vanished. I tried to follow but was denied. Then the hunt came and I heard my hated enemy call out that they'd found the killer, and then they were after me." He sighed. "The rest you know." He began licking the soot off his paws.

"Jasmine, I'd be careful with him." Razoul warned. "I think there's much he's not telling us. Having said that, I think it'd be useful having another tiger that'd help protect you while we're trying to save Agrabah."

Jasmine sighed. "What I want is my friend Rajah." She looked over at her other friend. "Genie, do you think you could trace Rajah from that temple?"

Genie shrugged. "I'll give it a try after the fires have died down, but as I'm no longer phenomenal I can't promise anything."

Jasmine turned back to the tiger. "The big question is what are we going to do with you?"

The tiger looked back at her and replied. "I'm not going back there. The enemy will be waiting for me and there'll be no cover to protect me. It'd be a death sentence."

He raised his head and declared proudly. "There I was a king. Here?" He shrugged and seemed to shrink a little. "I know nothing about the prey animals or how to hunt them. It would be to my advantage to do what your big friend with the missing tooth said - to be a guard for you; that is until it's in our interests to separate and go our own ways."

Razoul said. "You have good hearing."

The tiger shrugged. "Comes with the territory."

Jasmine looked over at Genie. "Can you put a loyalty spell on him?"

"There's no need for that." The tiger said. "Once I give my word I never break it and I rarely give it. Once I swear in my true name, I'll be yours until death."

"Whose death?" Razoul muttered.

Genie replied to her. "I'll know if he's lying, Jas, when he gives you his true name. If he does give it, then you don't need any spell from me. I know something about Shiva and the rest of that crowd." He shivered. "He'll wish he'd never been born if he breaks his word."

Jasmine stared at the tiger, taking in his strength and the rippling muscle work as he paced awaiting her reply. "Very well." She stated. "Swear to Shiva by your true name to serve Jasmine of Agrabah until your death or I release you."

The tiger spat on the floor and then looked at her coldly. "You're no fool. You caught the trap in my words and destroyed it." He smiled showing several inches of deadly fangs. "I think I'll like being in your service." His nostrils flared and he went still. His eyes seemed to be focused on Jasmine.

Genie looked over at Razoul. "Trap?" He asked.

Razoul nodded. "She saw it at once. If he served until death which was unspecified, it meant he could've killed her and satisfied the oath. That's one dangerous animal."

"You can say that again." Genie grew three heads which all repeated the phrase and then vanished. Razoul shook his head in disgust at the antics.

"Swear, tiger, or go back to the fires." Jasmine ordered.

The tiger instead of answering reared back on his haunches and roared until the castle echoed to the sound and then he leapt straight at her. Genie gasped in horror and fumbled with a spell to blast him as Razoul leapt forward, drawing his sword.

But the tiger sailed over Jasmine's head as she ducked and the spell missed both of them; he crashed into the wall behind her and met something unseen and then bore it to the ground.

Someone cursed in Arabic and the tiger bit savagely, got a purchase, then jerked his head back, and started shaking something. There was a scream and red blood squirted from the tiger's side. The tiger's large right front paw with its three inch talons went ripping across its right side. There was another scream and abruptly there was a dagger bouncing across the floor, spraying drops of red blood from the blade.

The tiger growled, knelt down and his jaws gripped something hard. There was a faint gasp, followed by a shimmering and suddenly the tiger was holding an unconscious man by the throat in a death grip.

Genie recognized him immediately and let his next spell die unborn. "It's Jafar! Somehow he escaped from the dungeons and came here to kill Jas."

Razoul who was helping Jasmine back to her feet after she'd assured him she was all right declared. "Those cells were never really meant to hold people like him. I bet that cursed old hag is gone too."

Jasmine said. "Genie put a holding spell on him." When it was in place she commanded. "Tiger, you can let go now."

The tiger gave Jafar another shake for good measure and then stepped back. "I told you earlier I smelled a man. This one's scent was all over Rajah." He grinned down at Jafar. "I'm hungry. I can solve a lot of problems with your permission."

Jasmine sighed. "You're tempting me, but maybe later." She smiled at the tiger. "I don't think we have to have a formal swearing now as you've proven yourself to me."

The tiger shook his head. "The swearing will be made so that none will ever say I broke my word." He then looked in her eyes and said. "I swear to Shiva to serve you until my death or you release me. This I swear by my true name, Shere Khan."


	37. Chapter 37 Rajah Returns - Sort of

There was a long silence broken only by Genie who frowned. "I've heard of you. Aren't you that man-eating tiger that Kipling wrote about in his Jungle Book?"

"I am." Shere Khan growled. "Whoever enters the jungle becomes part of the food chain. I don't care whether he's horse or man. I eat to survive."

Shere Khan looked over at Jasmine. "Can your genie do healing?" He showed her his side from which blood was flowing where Jafar had stabbed him.

Genie became a doctor with a white coat and a stethoscope. "Do you have current insurance cards or at least money?"

Shere Khan raised an eyebrow at Jasmine. "Do you want me to eat him, mistress?"

Jasmine laughed. "Maybe later. You'll get used to his antics."

Genie gestured and the wound was gone. "You're handy to have around." The tiger said. He looked at Jasmine again. "I'm starving. Do I have your permission to hunt?"

Jasmine frowned. "Not in the palace or the city." She considered for a moment. "How do you like steaks?"

"Raw. The thought of meat cooking over a fire makes me ill right now."

"Genie?" She asked.

Genie rubbed his hands together. "A hundred pounds of raw porterhouse, T-bone, rib eye, and New York Strip coming up." There was a puff of smoke and a pile of steaks flashed into being in front of Shere Khan who dove in and began making them vanish.

Genie watched, grimaced at the sounds, and after a moment shook his head. "I think we're going to need another round." He gestured a new pile of steaks into existence and then stared in fascination as it began to disappear. "And I thought I was a messy eater."

Shere Khan broke off eating for a minute to say. "Next time not so heavy on the garlic." Then he went back to his meal.

Razoul picked the unconscious Jafar up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm taking this piece of trash to a better cell."

Genie broke off from his fascination with the way the steaks were disappearing. "I'll see if I can locate Rajah." He vanished in a puff of blue smoke.

Genie put his Sherlock Holmes hat on and puffed on his meerschaum pipe as he inspected the ground outside the temple. He drew a deep breath of smoke in and then coughed violently. He took the pipe out and stared at it. "I'm sticking to bubble-blowing pipes from now on." He declared.

He followed the tracks of the two tigers into the temple and saw the gate that Shere Khan had described. He stared at the tigers pictured on the columns. "Not one for subtlety are they?" He stuck a finger out and sparks zapped the tip. "Not friendly either." He popped his twisted together fingers. "Time to rock and roll."

There was a boom and a flash of light and Genie found himself standing in a courtyard of another temple. A tiger looked up at him sadly. A large chain was about its neck and connected to a large stake pounded between the paving stones. "Rajah?" Genie asked.

The tiger got to its feet, whined and wagged its tail. "I'll take that to be a yes." Genie declared.

"Welcome, intruder." A deep voice rumbled at him. "We've been waiting for you, temple desecrater."

Genie stared as a black-haired woman wearing armor stepped into the light. She was wearing chains of skulls and had four arms each with its own sword. "I Kali welcome you to your death."

"Sorry, but I think you have me confused with a mortal."

"No. Any who face me die. For I am Kali Mal, the death giver. My husband is Shiva, the destroyer of worlds."

"No ego problem here is there? Did you two ever consider counseling as it can do wonders for troubled world outlooks."

"Die!" Two of the swords were whistling down at his head. He grew six arms and met her attack with six sledge hammers swung in rapid succession. She was hurled backwards to crash into the temple walls.

"First round for me." He turned into Rocky and did a victory dance.

Kali was up immediately and charging again swinging her swords.

"Don't you ever get bored with your habits?" Genie became a Roman gladiator with the net which he cast over her, sending her crashing to the ground in a dreadful snarl. He put his spear point to her throat. "Round two for the good guy."

Kali kicked the spear away and stood and ripped the net to pieces. "I am Kali. I am not so easy to defeat."

"Oh, I think it's been boringly easy so far. Why I don't just take Rajah and leave?"

"You'll leave only as your soul flies back to me." She snarled and turned into a four-headed serpent and struck at him with venom-dripping fangs.

He turned into four mongooses and they bit so that each had a head by the neck. "Do you give or do I bite?" Four voices asked.

"Who by Shiva are you?"

"A Kipling fan. I always liked the mongoose." He shrugged. "Other than that I'm just a big blue genie."

"What do you require for my freedom? Do you want the secrets of Vishnu?"

"Really? He has secrets? Nah. I just want to take Rajah and leave with him."

She began to laugh. "Him? Is that what this is all about? Take 'him' and go and may you enjoy your victory."

She turned back into her first form with a swirl of fog. "I shall select another for my collection who'll create more tigers to repopulate the lands after the asteroid strikes."

He smiled at her. "You're some sort of goddess. How about helping stop the asteroid?"

She laughed hysterically. "Are you insane? I'm the Goddess of Death. I'll be cheering for it."

Genie shook his head as he broke Rajah's chain. "I really think you need counseling." He handed her a white card. "Here's my number. Call me when you're ready." He left her staring at the card.

Jasmine waited until Shere Khan was finished cleaning himself after he had eaten before she asked. "Are you really a man eater like they claim?"

"Define man eater." He growled. When she hesitated he continued. "That's a name men give to those of us whom they claim feed only on you humans. They never consider that when they enter my jungle they can become part of the food chain. Feeding on you humans is a fool's errand as it leads only to a death sentence. So, no, I'm not a man eater as they would define the term."

"But you have killed men."

He nodded. "When I had to and I admit to a mean streak in my dealings with that brat of a man cub. He wanted me to be a pet kitty just like his other companions and I had too much pride for that." He grinned. "I'd wager your boyfriend has killed too."

Jasmine remembered the assassins that Razoul had killed defending her. She nodded.

Shere Khan grinned. "And I'll wager that if it came down to it, you'd kill if you had to."

Jasmine considered this for a moment. "Only if there was no other choice."

Shere Khan stretched. "I'm going to like working with you. I dislike serving psychopaths. They always end up in pieces."

There was a flash of blue smoke and Genie reappeared. "Ta Rah!" He shouted. Beside him was another tiger who ran to jasmine and started rubbing its head against her.

"Rajah!" She hugged him to her.

Shere Khan sniffed and his eyebrows lifted. "I think there's been an interesting change here." He got to his feet and sniffed noses with Rajah. "I like you better this way." They both flicked their tails.

"Change?" Genie asked as he stretched his back.

"He's now a she." Shere Khan grinned. "You've been dealing with Kali haven't you? She always has the last laugh."

Genie's mouth fell open and his lower jaw crashed into the floor.

To be continued as Izra the Mad makes his return and his gun sights have jasmine in the cross hairs.


End file.
